Love Sick
by dime-piece
Summary: .:Complete:.
1. Teased

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, just use their characters for my own sick pleasure. Kidding. I only own the plot.

* * *

Love Sick

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was scribbling a few notes on The Magic of Fairies that she had to write for her next assignment. Her head was straining from the work load and as a reflex she rubbed her temples. She hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy walk in the room because it was something more of a habit to not acknowledge the others presence. His cologne clogged her mind and in frustration she threw her quill on the coffee table. As soon as she picked her self up Draco walked right up to her only inches apart. Hermione took a step back and he took a step forward. Hermione fell back on the couch and stared at Draco confused.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked irritated. Draco smirked at her and came down at her, face to face. His eyes had a steal grey look only when he had something horrible planned. Hermione tried to pull him back away but Draco didn't budge. "Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted but that just made his infamous smirk broaden. His lips came so close to her own licked lips.

"Ever had the yearning to be touched, Granger?" He asked calmly as his lips brushed lightly against her own. Hermione just stared at him bewildered un able to move. His aroma, his feel made her mind numb. Unexpectedly his hand brushed against her left knee moving upwards to her upper thigh. His other hand made it hard for her to dodge or escape his closeness. "Ever wanted to be touched in the right places, places sacred to anyone else." He spoke as his lips lightly brushed her cheek and his hand moved slowly up her thigh, exposing skin she never wanted to show. "Ever wanted to be held so close, that the desires hidden suddenly come out?" His lips traced along her jaw line moving up towards her ear. His hand massaged her inner thigh in circles. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling she was getting. All the questions he asked her mind screamed yes but her body wouldn't move.

Draco licked her ear lobe making her shiver to her bone. "Why, are you quivering at my touch, Granger?" He whispered in her ear. His hand moved deep within her inner thigh barely touching her under garment. Draco made slow taunting motions with his finger tip causing Hermione to moan. _What is he doing to me? _Draco moved down her neck lightly brushing his lips once more on her bare skin. His fingers had found the opening of her under garment making her shutter at the warm touch of his fingers against her hidden privacy. Draco kissed her collarbone making her moan once more.

His fingers began to massage her bud making Hermione moan at every movement he made. "Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked stopping his motions and his kisses. Hermione opened her eyes shaking her head feverishly. "Spread your legs." He commanded and Hermione parted her legs without a fight. His finger deepened inside her massaging her roughly. Her head tilted back in sheer pleasure, unknowingly exposing new skin for Draco to kiss. He sucked on the temple of her collarbone making Hermione moan.

Hermione had never felt this in her life and was surprised how willingly she allowed her enemy to touch her. _But he's so good. _Her mind screamed over and over again. She was almost reaching her climax when his hand let her go and the sucking stopped. Hermione panting looked at him confused. Draco smirked at her and got himself up. "I can do whatever I want, get whatever I want and you just proven me right." Without another word he left her there siting on the couch shocked, angry and yearning.

---------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since that incident but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling she received time to time. He would gaze at her in classes, the Great Hall and the common room. Once in awhile she would catch him glancing and he would wink prerogatively before returning to his duties. Hermione hated him for being so cool, calm and collective while she was shattered in pieces, confused. _Why is he doing this to me? _Hermione would often catch herself lost in her thoughts only to be zapped back to reality from her dear friends.

That night Hermione had hall patrol at eleven and she didn't feel in the mood to oblige by the duty. After fighting consciously with herself she got up to do her walk. Thirty minutes had passed and Hermione was becoming tired and bored, she had almost wished for something dangerous to happen to catch her attention. Hermione turned the last corner before heading to bed when she heard muffled voices.

As she followed the noise leading to the end of the corridor she found a class room door a jar. Hermione quietly peeped in afraid that it was one of her professors working on something or chatting. When her head moved in to see, Hermione gasped in shock and held her hand to her mouth from making any noise. There was Draco lying on top of Pansy on the professors desk fucking her senselessly. The noises she had heard was the moans of Pansy who constantly screamed his name every time he thrusted in side her.

Hermione's mind told her to walk away and let them do their business but her feet would not obey her mind. All she could do was watch the scene in front of her, jaw on the floor, shocked.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy moaned as she arched her hips to grind deeper. "Harder!" She screamed and Draco obeyed. The desk was shaking so harshly that Hermione was afraid they would fall over any minute. After another annoying moan from Pansy, they both stopped, gasping for air.

Draco pushed himself off of her and went to dress himself back into his robes. Pansy also raised herself adjusting her skirt and unbuttoned shirt. "Draco, do you love me?" Pansy asked as he buckled his belt and picked up his school bag. Hermione's mind screamed, s_ay no! Say no! _As though Draco heard her thoughts he smirked at her.

"No." He sneered. Pansy's expression from lust changed to anger. Hermione snickered quietly at the answer and was more then happy that he had no feelings for the Slytherin whore.

"What do you mean no! We made love." Pansy said as tears began to form in her eyes. Draco frowned at her.

"I fucked you, not made love to you." He said as he headed towards the door. Hermione's heart began to race as she noticed him walking closer. She dove behind the next corner and turned off the light that was beaming from her wand. She waited until she heard the footsteps fade away before she came out from hiding. Hermione quietly in the dark walked back to her tower when she slammed against something hard, throwing her backwards.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelled and pulled out her wand but before she can turn the light on someone already had. Hermione picked herself up and stared in the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Why were you watching me?" Hermione blushed. _Shit he knows. Play it safe. _Hermione looked at him attempting to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Draco smirked at her remark only to quickly push her against the wall.

"Don't play around with me. You'll get hurt." Hermione shoved him off and glared at him angrily.

"I'm doing patrols, I suggest you do your privacy in the comfort of your room!" Hermione screamed angrily. Draco pulled her back against the wall and brought his lips to her ears.

"What I do and where I do it is none of your business, Granger. But if you enjoyed what you saw today, there's a lot more where that came from if you know what I mean." Hermione felt his heart beat gently against her own that was beating wildly, making her realize just how close he was to her. What he had said to her only made her blush deeply. He moved back from her and watched her expression, smirked and walked away. Hermione was left once again, shaking uncontrollably. _What the hell has he done to me?! Get your mind straight, he's fucking around with you. Just playing silly mind games. Don't let him get the best of you. _Those were the words that repeated in her brain over and over again until she had reached the comfort of her room.

* * *

**Authors Notez: I need some reviews on this story, because that will depend on weather I continue the story or not, thanks for those who read it and review it. Buh Bye!**


	2. Game Plan

**Authors Notez:** Thankz a bunch toali potter, Dizzy-Lizzy-Love, and bethany wood for reviewing. As for ali potter, that must have been a coincidence that you were in this situation. Hopefully, you'll get out of the mess (thats if you don't like it) Yea. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!****

* * *

Love Sick

* * *

Chapter Two

Draco sat on his favorite chair in the Slytherin common room, watching the fire crackling. He enjoyed everything he was doing to Hermione. How she fell into pieces in front of him, while all he did was tempt her for more. _But she's too smart for her own good. She'll figure me out before I'm even there._ He fisted the arm of the chair angrily thinking back to what he had agreed to.

Flash Back

Blaise Zambiny walked into the Slytherin common room pleased with himself. Draco didn't really want to know what his best friend was up to, so he continued reading the book he had held in his hand. Blaise sat next to him on the couch and stretched over to take the book out of his hand. Draco glared at Blaise wondering what he wanted from him.

"Let's play a game to keep our selves entertained." Blaise said looking over at Draco. It was just the two of them who were in the room, talking.

"Like what?" Draco asked curiously. Blaise took out photo's from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. One was the red head Weasley girl, Ginny. She was smiling while hugging her brother, Ron. The next picture was another Gryfindor girl named Lavender Brown. She was busy chatting away at the Gryfindor table in the Great Hall. The last one was Hermione Granger who was biting her lower lip as she concentrated on her book in the library. Draco arched his eye brow and looked over at Blaise.

"Where did you get these?" Draco asked.

Blaise smirked at him. "Don't worry. The game goes like this. We pick a virgin.." as he pointed at the pictures. "..and we see who's the first to sleep with them."

Draco shook his head to disagree but Blaise cut him off. "Listen, this game might take long depending on how easy they are to crack. You choose one and I choose one. Don't chicken out."

"So who do you pick?" Draco asked calmly not showing that he didn't enjoy the idea at all. Blaise picked up the photo of Ginny and smirked.

"I always wondered if she was a real red head." Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes and figured that he would choose her. He looked down at the table and realized he had two choices, loud mouth Lavender or mud-blood Hermione. After a minute of thinking Blaise said, "Hurry up." Finally Draco decided to pick Hermione.

Blaise arched his eye brow in interest. "Mud-blood know it all, Granger? Good luck mate, she'll be a tough one to crack." All Draco could do was shrug and put the photo back down.

"So? What we playing for?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Besides pleasure?" Blaise asked but continued without an answer from Draco. "who ever wins gets whatever they want from the other. Money, secrets, favors, IOU's, anything." Blaise said as he smiled. He picked up the other photos and placed it back into his robe pocket.

"Any rules?" Draco asked. Blaise looked at him thoughtfully and smirked.

"Only one. There's no turning back." Draco shook his head in agreement but in his mind screamed, _STUPID IDIOT DONT DO IT!_

End of Flash Back

Draco hated himself for being part of this game. He also regretted choosing her over Lavender. Draco brushed his hair back angrily and started thinking to himself on how to sleep with Hermione Granger, the goody two shoes, know it all, untouchable, muggle born, Gryfindor.

First of all, she hates you. Even if you get far with her, she wouldn't give it up to you. She'll assume something is up. Secondly, she doesn't give it up. If she was the type to do something like that, she would have slept with Potter and Weasley already. But she didn't. Last of all, she would only lose it to some one she loves. Some one she cares about. I can read it in her expression and attitude. If I make her fall in love with me, which is nearly impossible, I'll have to make her fall out afterwards. Merlin! This is a challenge.

Draco brushed his hair back with his hand as he continued thinking quietly to himself. He had realized that it was passed midnight and needed to go back to the Head house.

When he reached the Common room, he noticed Hermione sleeping on the coffee table. She probably had stressed herself again with school work. _This girl definitely needs to relax. _As he walked up the stairs some where in his mind nudged him to go back and help her. He looked at the figure of her, her hair was all over the table and her expression was blank. He took out his wand and enchanted her to levitate, with his wand he gently carried her up the stairs and into her room. He never was inside her room before and was surprised at how nicely the colors of the Gryfindor's matched her femininity. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He watched her for a minute before deciding to walk out the room.

He entered his room and threw himself on his bed as soon as he shed all his school garments. He was too tired and sleepy to pull the covers so he drifted off to sleep that way with only his boxers on.


	3. Chance

**Love Sick**

Chapter Three

Hermione was sitting on the couch the next day rehearsing how she would approach Draco. The thing was that she didn't know why she was being so suspicious. _He took you to your bed. _Hermione snorted at the thought and prayed that was all he did. In attempt to take her mind off of him, she picked up a book and quietly read to herself.

After she was through a few pages, Draco presented himself downstairs wearing a black dress shirt un buttoned showing his white t-shirt underneath and a dark blue jeans. He looked absolutely incredible, polished and sleek but at that thought Hermione felt self conscious. She only wore a simple baby t-shirt and black jeans. Hermione rose to her feet and walked over to where he stood. Draco arched his eye brow as she moved closer to him, she looked him up and down. Then glared him in the eyes.

"So you think you can take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?" Hermione said. Draco was taken back at her question.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer his question but he cut her off. "Don't answer that." Hermione smirked at him. She continued moving closer to him making him move against the book shelf.

"Do you think I'll believe you." Hermione said arching her eye brow angrily. Draco brushed his hair back and rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but look him over once more. He looked more better up close and Hermione grunted at the thought.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Suddenly Hermione's hips were griped by his strong hands. Hermione tried to pull him off but he just pulled her closer to him. "You can't get away that easily." Hermione glared at him and tried once more to get his hands off of her. After a minute of struggling against his strong hands she gave up and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hermione asked irritated.

"You." Draco dove in and kissed her lips before she had the chance to say anything. As soon as his lips touched her own she forgot what she was going to say. His lips felt soft against her lips and he gently licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Hermione parted her lips and his tongue plunged in. Unwillingly her hands made it around his neck and his grip loosened as one hand crept up her back.

If Hermione didn't love the taste of him and how gentle he was, she would have pulled him off but she was caught off guard. _How can anyone that I loathe so much feel so good. _Hermione remembered that intimate moment she had with him over a month ago and the thought of it along with his tongue massaging her mouth made her moan.

Suddenly she had felt hands crawl up her shirt making their way to her chest. Hermione moaned at the feeling and let him continue to massage her. He disconnected his lips from hers and started to gently kiss the skin between her neck and collarbone. Hermione tilted her head to make more room for him to kiss as his hands went under her bra, as he continued to play with her nipples.

The sound of the clock striking at noon made Hermione's mind come back to reality. _He's touching you! _Hermione put her hand around his shoulders and shoved him off with all the power she had. Since he had not expected that He easily collided against the book shelf.

"Aw! Fuck, what was that for?" Hermione glared at him angrily fixing herself and then out of no where she slapped Draco across the cheek making it tint red.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Hermione screamed and stalled off. She had no idea where she got the courage to hit him like that and why she had. After all she allowed it, but there was something else that made her do it. She couldn't admit to herself she enjoyed his touch, his kiss, his caresses. Hermione mentally kicked herself for allowing those thoughts to enter her brain.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran over to the Gryfindor Common room and found her two best friends playing a game of chess. Everyone was hanging around the room so it was hard for them to notice she walked in. She watched them intently, this was the only time she had noticed that Ron and Harry looked different. Something in there expressions made her feel unwelcome, as though she wasn't needed around any more.

Ron had one the round and jumped up screaming, "I told you I'd win!". Hermione knew that over the years he had gotten better at the game then anyone else. She also suggest he join the Wizard Chess Tournaments. When he finally finished gloating about the game he saw Hermione standing there watching them.

"Hermione? When did you come in?" Harry turned and saw Hermione standing there as well.

"I just came in. Hows it going guys?" Ron sat back down giving her space to sit next to him.

"Nothing much..." Ron answered

"What have you been doing lately? Hardly see you." Harry said.

"Well, nothing new that's for sure." Ron chuckled at her remark and Harry just nodded.

"Well, I was thinking since I have nothing to do today, we can hang out and stuff." Hermione said.

"That's kind of impossible, we have to practice for our next game." Harry said. Hermione looked over at him and nodded understandingly. She felt unwanted by his words, something else was up and she knew it had to do with not wanting to hang out with her.

"All right then. I'm just going to head to the library. Catch you later." Hermione said as she got up quickly and headed to the door. _Great, what am I going to do. Today will be a total bore! _Since she knew that Hogsmeade was open to the seventh year student anytime during the weekend she had decided to head there instead of the library.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione took a sip of her Mooncrave drink, which tasted better then her usual drinks. The taste of the chocolate mixed with soft white cream made her feel as though she was back at home. Her parent's would want to see her this Christmas if it wasn't for the Head Girl business she had to attend to, she too wanted to visit them. Hermione then heard a giggle coming from the table behind her and she couldn't help but look over to see.

Two young Hogwarts students talking, kissing and holding hands. The sight of them made her wonder how it would feel to have a boyfriend. _Specially this year, I need someone to take the stress off me. _Hermione turned back her attention to her drink, taking a few more sips.

The door bell rung as someone walked in. When she looked up to see who, Draco stood there in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes at seeing him and stared out the window. Draco took the empty seat across from her and looked at her.

"Stop watching me like that." Hermione muttered as she took another sip from her drink. Draco smirked at her.

"You think highly of yourself don't you." Hermione glared at him.

"Is that what you came here for, to annoy me." Draco shook his head.

"Actually I came to apologize." That had made her laugh. Draco looked at her irritated. "What's so funny."

"You? Apologize? Whatever."

"Yea, why the hell not? You think you know so much about me don't you." Hermione snorted at that.

"Pretty much. Your arrogant, a snob, rude, annoying, smart mouth Slytherin..." Hermione stated. "..oh and don't forget a.." Hermione indented her fingers to extend on the word. "..Pure blood." Draco looked at her angrily and took her hand which made Hermione surprised.

"You don't know shit about me. That's just half of who I am." Draco said smirking at her. Hermione took her hand back.

"Is that so? Could have fooled me." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Come on. Granger! Give me a chance. I promise you'll like it." Hermione glared at him. _What is he on about?_

"So you think that kissing me, touching me allows you to receive the chance."

"Pretty much." Hermione got up angrily.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. For once you won't get what you want. Oh and don't think sneaking up on me will do the trick!"

"I won't leave you alone till you give me a damn chance."

"Your a JERK!" Hermione said loudly that the couple behind her earlier looked at her shocked.

"What the hell? Shut up, Granger! Your making a scene." He pulled her back down to her seat by her arm.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you? Why the sudden interest in me? For bloody sakes I'm a mud-blood in your eyes!" Hermione who was holding back the tears were slowly coming down her cheeks. Why she was crying had struck her oddly. _Maybe because half of you wants him._

"Listen, People can change, just calm down." Draco said calmly. He took his hand and gently brushed her tear away. The gesture made her ease and decided that if he really and truly wanted her he would have to work harder then that.

"Prove it." Hermione dryly said as she rose to her feet and walked out the door.


	4. Unexpected

**Love Sick**

Chapter four

It was a week ago since she asked him to prove it, and yet Draco couldn't come up with anything. He initially wanted to bare his soul and tell her he loved her but that was not like him and besides that it would have been a lie. Draco stalled off to his room irritated, guilty and angry after he came out of potions, he had been watching her long and hard._ Prove it, but how? I obviously can't touch her any more,_ she had made that clear. Draco touch his cheek remembering the scene. But the moment his lips had touched her own, she felt sweet, innocent and soft. Nothing like any other girl he had kissed, there was something in that kiss that made him want to do more but he held himself back. The second his hands touched her round firm breasts, he knew he was getting hard. And so was she from the way she moaned at his every caress.

Draco smirked at the idea that he can make her moan like that. He lay down on his bed and tried to come up with ideas to get her. For the first time, he felt that he ran out of any bright ideas. _Just bloody great!_ After a while of lying there racking his brains he heard something from her side of the house.

"What the?" He got up and walked down the hall. He pressed his ear against her door, listening to the soft melody. _What is she listening to? Probably muggle music. _He continued to listen to the music as soon as the song started.

"All alone and I'm feeling wanted,

Tryna to wait but my body's calling,

Your the one so why don't you come and rescue me,

I'll be here while you're on your way,

And counting down till I see your face,

Hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me,

Now you're here come on out the rain,

Soaking wet body's glistening,

Finally we can do something, so rescue me,

Can't believe how its going down,

I'm so obsessed with this love I found,

It got my head spinning round and round, just rescue me,

All night long, take me away to another place,

Rescue me, save me, save me, save me...

I come alive when I feel your touch and,

I can drown in this pool of love,

You can get what I'm thinking of, come rescue me,

What you think couldn't be replaced,

If you were gone I would find away,

To get you back cause I love the way you rescue me,

Laying here with you in the dark,

I always knew you could shift my heart,

When I'm with you I don't wanna stop, so rescue me,

Only you could full fill my needs,

Take me away from this agony,

I wanna fill out my fantasy, just rescue me,

All night long, take me away to another place,

Rescue me, save me, save me, save me..."

Is that what she wants? Or is it just the song she likes? I never thought that she yearns so much for someone. Hold on! Why do I care? I just need to get this deal done with. But still, I can't help but wonder...

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione stood there watching him. She arched her eye brow when she noticed he was a bit embarrassed to be caught standing at her door gawking. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him up and down. _The way she does that, Merlin! _It brought shivers down his spine.

"Well, look what I find waiting at my doorstep. What do you want Malfoy?" Her voice sounded so cold. Draco wanted to take away the anger from her, but she was so hard to please.

"Well, you see I heard that damn noise. So I came to see what you were up to." Hermione just watched him confused expression on her face.

"So the great Slytherin Malfoy cares? What I do isn't your business."

"Why are you so damn rude?"

"Because I can, something more like a reality check is what you need. Are you forgetting how much we hate each other?"

"And are you forgetting that we've matured? You don't hear me calling you a mud-blood now do you?"

"But you don't call me Hermione which is just as disrespectful."

"Your right, Hermione and maybe you should be calling me Draco."

"Fine, Draco."

"Tell me something." Hermione arched her eye brow.

"What?"

"Does that song you were listening to mean anything to you?" Draco couldn't help but wonder if it had, the song was still playing in the background as it had repeated once more. Hermione's eyes soften at the question only to look down.

"Not really. Bye Draco." Hermione stuttered and attempted to close the door but Draco put his hand stopping her.

"It does, doesn't it. Who do you want to rescue you, Hermione?" Draco asked curiously. He was going to bother her until she opened up to him. Not like he ever wanted that before, but it was something more of a sudden urge. Hermione looked away, not wanting to gaze into his eyes.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go annoy Pansy or something?" Hermione said quietly.

"Cause annoying her doesn't give me have the pleasure then annoying you." Hermione smirked at that and stared at him for half a second.

"I don't understand you at all. Suddenly you have this interest in me." Draco thought about it. He knew exactly what to say when she would ask this. _It's time to bare my soul. _Draco cupped her chin and stared into her eyes.

"I like you, that's why. Maybe you just can't see that. For a smart person you don't know anything about love." Hermione sucked in her breath and waited for him to continue. "For a while I had feelings for you, why don't you give me the chance to show it to you." Draco couldn't believe how honest he sounded because suddenly Hermione gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently slipped her tongue inside caressing his tongue. _Whoa! _He took the invitation and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her closer to him. The kiss was getting deeper and he felt a tinge of guilt for lying to her. His hands made it down her waist grabbing her buttocks and down her thigh.

Somewhere in his mind told him to stop, _what if she pushes you again?! _At that thought he let her go and stopped kissing her. Hermione started at him confused.

"You said to prove it, this isn't how I wanted to do it." Hermione took her arms away from him and nodded her head. At that it took every ounce in his body to walk away from her. _I could of fucked her right there, but why did I stop myself! Am I stupid! _Draco threw himself on his bed. _Why is this happening to me? _He stared at the empty white ceiling drifting off to sleep as he battled with his mind.


	5. Surprise

**Love Sick**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione took her usual seat at the Heads and Perfects meeting that Professor McGonall issued. The meeting's were the same, complaints and changes in the school. Hermione tried to sound interested but it was becoming a routine she was not the slightest bit enjoying.

Hermione glanced over at Draco who sat there expressionless, the whole day he had not once looked at her or said anything rude but his behavior has struck her oddly. She shrugged to herself and looked around at the familiar faces of the Perfects filing in only to realize Ginny wasn't around. Collin Creeve sat next to her and she nudged him on the arm to grab his attention.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked curiously. Collin shrugged and turned his attention to the Professor as Hermione did the same.

"Well, as you all know Christmas break is near and I received a few suggestions to have an event." Professor McGonall said looking around the room. "Any idea's what to have?" She looked around once more and pointed at a Ravenclaw girl who had her hand raised the moment she heard Christmas break.

"Why don't we have a ball?" Linda Cruite said. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of another boring ball. Then suddenly Collin piped in.

"We always have balls, I suggest something different." The Professor's face lit up waiting for him to continue. "How about a Talent show?" Hermione smiled at him. The Professor clapped her hands happily.

"That sounds like a good idea. Who agrees?" Hermione looked around and counted the hands that rose. Seven out of the nine students around the table agreed. "Well...it's settled then. I would like our Head's to help the Perfects come up with ideas for the Talent show and also setting it up." Hermione and Draco nodded understandingly.

The moment the meeting was over Draco was the first to leave the room not once looking back at her. As everyone else got up to leave, Hermione noticed Ginny rush in. She gave her a confused look before pulling her arm to a corner of the room. "Where were you?" Ginny blushed and looked down. Hermione stood there arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"I..you won't believe it if I told you." Ginny said quietly. Hermione tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

"Try me." Ginny nodded and pulled the collar of her shirt, and there was a visible red mark.

Hermione gasped. "Where did you get that from?" Ginny blushed again fixing her collar back as she stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Blaise." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Ginny nodded. "I told you, you won't believe me."

"Blaise? Slytherin Blaise Zambiny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded again and looked around at the few students who hung around the common room.

"You guys are dating?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down.

"No, well...I'm not sure."

"Does Ron know?" Ginny snapped her head up with fear in her eyes.

"Don't tell him, please. No one must know." Hermione sighed and embraced her friend.

"I won't tell a soul. Just be careful, Slytherins can't be trusted." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. Hermione gave her one more squeeze before leaving to head to her next class. _I could use my own bloody advice! But no, something about the way he confessed to me...I just don't know what to do or say. _Hermione looked back at Ginny and noticed she was full of life, her expressions were lighter and she didn't seem to frown once. _I hope he doesn't hurt you..._

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione quietly slipped in her last class of the day, Herbology. The professor hadn't showed up and other students just sat around talking endlessly. The classroom which was located outside in a glass house were full of plant creatures they had just begun to learn about. Hermione noticed a small green plant with tentacles that she hadn't seen before. She walked over to were it was, she heard small growls coming from the plants roots as it just stood there erect.

Something about the plant made her interested to touch it. She extended her index finger to lightly touch the tentacles when out of no where it snapped making her jump back in shock. Luckily she was inches away from the tentacles but the thought of a plant attacking her made her feel uneasy.

"You should stay away from that plant, quiet dangerous." The professor came behind her looking concerned at her hand.

"Sorry, I just wanted to..." The professor waved his hand.

"No, its quiet alright, it's only a baby." He wobbled over to his desk and waited for the students to sit down and take out their parchments. When she had reached her desk she found a small piece of parchment that didn't belong to her. On the folded top, it had her name written and she knew it was a note. She sat down as she unfolded the small parchment to read what contained inside.

I need to talk to you after class, meet me outside of the school near the lake preferably.

Hermione frowned at the note, _who wrote it?_ It couldn't have been Ron or Harry because they probably would just talk to her normally. _It must be Ginny,_ she looked worried about the situation she was in. After she had thought about it long and hard she came to the decision it was just her friend.

---------------------------------------------------------

The lake was beautiful when it reflected against the son. Hermione sat down on the large rocks near the lake and untied her hair letting the chill of the wind go through it. It was the second week of November and still no sign of snow, she would have been disappointed but somehow she didn't want any snow, because the lake looked beautiful when it wasn't icy. It felt more like autumn and she enjoyed it. She heard crunching foot steps coming closer to her, slowly she turned around.

"Hey I was just --- You?" Hermione startled at seeing Draco standing there.

"Yes me." He simply said as he sat down next to her quietly. Hermione couldn't help but watch his beauty, lately that's all she had been doing. He was more handsome then she remembered and she blushed thinking about it.

"Hermione I --"

"You called me Hermione?"

"Isn't that what we agreed to?" Draco asked confused. He gazed into her eyes searching for an answer.

"No, it's just that..it..oh never mind! What is it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and took out two pieces of cards from his robe and gave it to her. Hermione flipped it over to read it.

Grand Re-opening of Le Rosa Dinery

Draco Malfoy and Guest invited to one of the finest restaurants in the Wizardy World.

Please bring this upon the date of your arrival.

Hermione read the other one which was the exact same and looked over at Draco confused. "What's this for?" Draco chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's for you and me." Hermione gasped surprised.

"You didn't have to." Draco looked at her.

"Of course I did, I want to prove to you. And your coming." He simple said.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. She gazed at the lake one last time before getting off the cold rock.

"Your welcome. Now, get yourself ready by seven." He uttered as he also raised himself up.

"Tonight?" Hermione said looking worried.

"Of course, I reserved our seats for tonight." Hermione couldn't let down an invitation like this and half of her wanted to scream and jump.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then." Hermione said and walked off to the school entrance.


	6. Feelings?

**Love Sick**

**Chapter Six**

Draco couldn't believe how many favors he needed from people to receive the tickets. He wasn't sure how she would take it but it went better then he had expected. He sat down on the couch smirking broadly. In a few minutes she would come down ready to go to Le Rosa. He hoped no one would recognize her, because if they had he would be in a world of trouble.

Just thinking about his father, Lucius, discovering about her would be the end of his and her life. _Stupid Blaise! _He couldn't stand this game and wanted it over with now more then ever. Part of him didn't want to see Hermione hurt and the other part of him was in denial.

He remember earlier catching Blaise and Ginny intimate as he left the meeting. When he caught Blaise's eye he knew it looked different. He was actually enjoying touching her and that had made him wonder if that's how he looked when he kissed Hermione. Ginny looked embarrassed expecting Draco to say something but he just walked off, after Blaise winked at him. _Bloody idiot!_

After thinking about weather it was worth doing what he will do, he heard her foot steps coming down the stairs. He got up and pressed his dress shirt and dress pants but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. Hermione stood there at the bottom step smiling at him. She had straightened her hair, that fell down passed her shoulder. She wore a skin colored dress that strapped around her neck leaving her back bare. The dress was tight around her breasts down to her thighs, leaving the rest to softly flow down.

She looked enchanted, incredible, he didn't know how to put it to words. _Something from a dream._ He just watched her, although she didn't wear a lot of jewelry she sparkled.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Hermione asked walking over to him. He recovered from his trance after she spoke.

"You look beautiful." Hermione blushed and smiled at him. This was the second time she had smiled, ever at him. She looked radiant and he wondered how he can handle not watching her like a hawk for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." He nodded and took her hand, which felt warm against his. She followed him to the fire place as he took out some Floo and shouted.

"Le Rosa!" Instantly they were both engulfed by the fire, and as quickly as they were pulled they landed right in front of a golden door that embarked the name, Le Rosa. He smiled at her, noticing she was shocked. It was two years since he had last come here. But now that the small town reopened their restaurant he was glad he could go again. He walked through the doors still holding her hand.

A man dressed in black looked down upon them as he stood in front of a desk. He glanced at them without suspicion which Draco was more then thankful for.

"Names?"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." The man flipped through a page looking for their names before he nodded.

"Tickets?" Draco took out the two tickets he had in his pocket. The man simply looked that over before returning it to Draco. "Follow me." He walked across the large hall and opened another pair of golden doors. He let them through first and the place looked something more like a palace. He looked over at Hermione who's eyes were wide in shock. He squeezed her hand making her notice him, and he smiled at her. _Damn, she looks so beautiful._

The man ushered them to their seats near a back window which looked upon a garden. Draco thanked the man as he walked away. The two sat down looking around at the many faces that showed up.

"This place is remarkable." Hermione said as she glanced around until her eyes landed on the dance floor which Draco noticed had beautiful floating lights in the air.

"Yea, it is." He took out the menu looking it over once. "What do you want to get?" Hermione looked down the menu as well, not knowing what to choose from with all the different choices given.

"I really don't know." Hermione continued to study the menu. Draco looked down upon his own knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I'll get the breaded chicken with rice and shrimp." He said hoping Hermione would pick something soon cause he was starving.

"Well, I guess I'll just get the chicken tarriak." Hermione put down her menu. He nodded and rang the small bell in the center of their table. Hermione looked upon it and he could tell that her expression was interested.

Quickly a young man came taking their orders down. Draco noticed that the young man was looking at Hermione a lot and for some reason Draco felt jealous. He coughed to grab the man's attention and he simply nodded and walked off. Hermione smiled at him not knowing what was going on between them.

---------------------------------------------------------

After they had eaten and actually talked civil, Draco believed that she was becoming more friendlier with him. He saw a few couples get up and start to dance at the dance floor as soon as a song played. Draco glanced at Hermione who also looked at the couples that were clinging to each other. Draco for the first time felt shy to actually ask her to dance.

He didn't want to make a move on her, he wanted her to trust him. Hermione arched her eye brow at him after noticing he wasn't paying attention to what she had said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, yea..I'm fine." Hermione nodded at him and took a sip of her Mango smoothie that she had ordered.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked quietly after a minute. Draco widened his eyes surprised.

"Yea, sure." He got up and took her hand. Hermione smiled at him again as they stood in the center of the floor. Draco felt a bit awkward on how close he would have to be with her. _Why am I like this? I use to touch her without a worry. _Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she lay her head on his chest. He took the chance to wrap his arms around her slim waist. They slowly moved around, following the soothing rhythm. In his mind, he knew that this was far more complicating then he thought. Draco of all people was actually starting to like Hermione and he couldn't and wouldn't accept that. _All I need is to get this done with, TONIGHT! _He looked down upon her which made her look up at him.

"This was really nice of you." Hermione stated.

"Yea, well I wanted to prove that I want you."

"I never thought...I mean...do you really like me?" Hermione asked a bit unsure. He could tell that she thought this was just a dream and it wasn't happening to her.

"Yes I do like you. The question is do you like me?" Draco asked. Deep down he was wishing she would say yes.

"Well, its hard to explain. I hate how you treated me all these years, how you were always competing with me. Making my life feel like hell.." Draco felt guilty, he didn't want her to think that. He wanted her to be happy, _Was I that of a jerk? _"..but today, I like you." Hermione finished.

"I'm sorry." Hermione rubbed his shoulders with her hands.

"Don't be, it's okay. As long as I don't have to fight with you, it's tiring you know." Draco laughed at her remark.

"Well, that won't be happening anymore." Hermione smiled and suddenly her face changed into a frown.

"Your friends, won't they get...mad? I mean to them I'm just a mud-" Draco hushed her with his lips.

"Let's not ruin our night talking about them." Hermione nodded and rested her head back on his chest.


	7. Dating

**Love Sick**

Chapter Seven

When they both got to their Head House at eleven, Hermione was surprised that she didn't feel tired at all. Draco seemed more normal, friendlier, and human unlike how he was just a couple days ago. She sat down next to him on the couch as they watched the fire crackling. Hermione thought about weather he would stay this way and if it was her who had made him change so much either way she was pleased. Looking him in the soften grey eyes made her think about the times that it had been so cold and bitter. _Maybe people can change_, Hermione remembered what he had said to her earlier.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked.

"No, are you?" Hermione didn't want him to leave her just yet.

"No." Draco put his arm around her and smiled. "What do you suppose we do now?" Hermione laughed quietly.

"I really don't know. I mean this is new to me." What was new to her? The fact that Draco was being genuinely nice or the fact that she was actually liking him.

"Do you want to be my girl?" Hermione thought about this for a while, did she want him? What would her friends think? _Well they haven't even been around me lately, so it would be there problem not mines. _Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." Draco cupped her chin with his other hand and moved in to kiss her. She quickly allowed him to enter and they kissed long and passionate. Hermione never expected this from him, not in a million years. But the kiss felt so right as though they belonged together.

Finally Draco broke free and got up pulling her along with him. When she got up he pulled her close to him making her wrap her arms around his neck. His hand trailed down her bare back, making her quiver at his every touch. Hermione allowed him to enter her mouth once more, but this time it felt more hungry, more lustful then before. But she didn't care, she was loving it.He stopped kissing her again only to lift her legs up and place her down on the couch. Once she softly landed, he placed kisses all over her face and lowered to her neck. _Merlin! Is he good or what. _He untied her straps from her neck and kissed the newly exposed skin every time he pulled the dress inches down.

When the top of the dress barely covered her nipples, he looked up at her. His eyes were searching for approval and Hermione barely nodded. The moment his tongue touched her already hardened nipples, she moaned quietly. He took his other hand to massage the other breast. Suddenly sucking on her hard while lightly pinching the other nipple then rubbing it down. Hermione felt a hoarse moan escape her lips. He continued this excruciating pleasure several times before switching sides. Hermione felt she was getting wet at his every lick, his every pinch, his every sucking. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at her while he brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's just an appetizer." Draco got up and winked at her. Hermione fixed her dress back and looked at him warily. "Oh don't look at me like that." He took his arms around her and hugged her.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your simply not ready." Draco said.

"Oh.." Hermione felt a bit flustered at how easily again she allowed him to touch and tease her. But she couldn't help but love it. He was nothing like other guys, his touches were gentle and sweet.

"Are you tired?" He asked. Hermione nodded and he swung his arm over her shoulder and walked her up the stairs to her room. He stood at her door, knowing he was never allowed to enter and smiled at her.

"Thanks." Hermione barely said. Draco gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome, good night. Hermione." He said and walked off down the hall and disappeared into his room. One thing was on her mind that night as she lay motionless on her bed. _I would have had sex with him tonight, but he stopped it. He...really does like me doesn't he? _She rolled over looking at the moonless night and fell asleep for the first time, happy.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the corridor to her next class, potions. She tried a thousand practice spells to figure out which one worked best with the Incartem brew. Hermione felt her head begin to numb, Professor Snape expected her to present her project that day and she felt for the first time that she wasn't ready. _Damn Draco!_ If only he allowed me to finish my work in the library.

"Hey baby.." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes irritated. This wasn't what she needed, she was distracted enough as it was. But Draco had been so sweet to her, for almost a month since they had dealt and she couldn't believe what a great boyfriend he was.

"Hey, thanks to you...I'm nervous for the presentation I have to do." Draco smirked at her.

"So it's my fault?" Hermione nodded and opened the door to the class. Draco let her go instantly and gave her one more peek on the cheek. "You'll do great, calm down." Hermione smiled wearily and walked off to her seat next to Ron.

Ron looked at her oddly before turning his attention to the Professor who had entered right behind her. After a long boring lecture from the Professor, he told the students to prepare themselves as they presented. Ron quickly threw her a parchment when he got up to sit next to his partner, Neville. She had chosen to work alone, but now regretted it. She glanced down at the parchment.

Hermione how long did you think you can keep it from us? I hope it's worth the loss, because we don't and won't talk to you any more. Keep your precious Malfoy, let him fill the gap.

Hermione felt a tear tickle down her cheek, he knows. And what had made her cry was the reason why she hadn't told them herself. They found out through someone else. Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry, who was sitting beside Lavender, they didn't look like they cared at all. Hermione through the parchment into her bag and prepared herself for the presentation.

---------------------------------------------------------

The presentation went better then she had expected but a few times lost herself into Draco's eyes. Hermione sat quietly at the library, re-reading the note but didn't know how to talk to her two best friends that were slowly drifting away from her. _I don't want to lose you guys, ever. _Hermione sat there for an hour, when Ginny walked in. She looked down at Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey..how's it going?" Hermione gazed at Ginny who seemed exhausted and tired but didn't understand why.

"My school life or my love life?" Ginny said smiling.

"Both." Ginny sighed and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm dating Blaise, and classes are okay."

"Wow, really...how long?" Hermione arched from her seat in shock and in content. For weeks she noticed Blaise and Ginny become closer, and to her amazement Blaise seemed to smile more then he smirked when he was with her.

"Well, after you told me about you and Malfoy."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yea, well...why are you so down?" Ginny placed her pale hand on Hermione's, looking at her curiously.

"Ron and Harry know. How am I going to explain?"

"Shit! Well, I'm so sorry...what are you going to do." Hermione started to cry after holding it in for so long.

"I don't know Gin, I don't know." Ginny wrapped her arms around her, calming her down.

"It's funny how we fall for Slytherins, people we've been dispising practically our whole lives!" Ginny said to brighten the mood. But noticed that Hermione didn't find it funny at all. "Listen, tell them when your ready...don't rush yourself if you can't find the words. I'll come with you if you want." Hermione raised her head smiled at her.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem, listen a lot of people have joined the talent show, are you?" Ginny perked, trying to lighten the mood once more. Hermione thought about joining a while ago but wasn't brave enough to put her name down on the list. _I'll just surprise everyone._

"No, you?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled back and got herself up to go to her dorm. She was tired and she could feel a headache coming on. "I have to go." Ginny nodded and started to take notes and books out of her bag.

"See you around." Ginny said. Hermione waved and walked out the library, her second home.

**

* * *

Authors Notez:** Next Chapter is the Talent Show! Yea...lol For those who care.


	8. Talented

**Authors Notez:** This chapter has the Talent Show, and if you want to make the story sound more interesting download the two featuring songs (All Night by Janet Jackson and Baby by Ashanti) that are in this chapter, if you don't want to it's okay..Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Eight

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy screeched when she entered the Slytherin common room and found Draco sitting there talking to Blaise.

"What are you on about?" Draco said irritated.

"I mean that fucking mud-blood!" Pansy yelled. Draco had enough of her and if he could he would have slapped her right then and there. But he just rose from his seat, glared her down and walked out the room while she continued yelling. "Just you see, Draco. You'll be messing with the wrong bitch!"

He simply looked back at her and stuck his middle finger. Usually that would be childish but he didn't want to waste his breath on her. He was sick and tired of people asking about Hermione. He was dating her, done. No more questions. But Blaise often asked how long is it taking him to get it over with and every day seeing Hermione made it harder for him.

But he simply would answer Blaise. "How long will it take you?" And he would stop asking questions. Draco could see it in the way Blaise looks at Ginny, or talks to her, that he liked her. They both got themselves in a worse game ever played. He knew just as much as Blaise that they were falling and everyday was just a step closer till the reached the level of insanity. _How long will I have to battle with my mind?_

Half of him didn't want to hurt Hermione and the longer he didn't fuck her the better for her, but the day he does and has to break her heart will be hard on him as well as her. He had begun to like her, she was good a natured woman. She would sit and listen to him complain or talk about his life. She was gentle and soft, nothing like Pansy. And what was worse is that he didn't want to break up with her because he liked being her man. He couldn't see her with someone else unless it was Harry and Ron because he knew that he couldn't compete with two people she knew and trusted longer then him.

Draco found himself banging into Hermione who was coming from the Library, her eyes were red from crying and he prayed that she never knew about his bet with Blaise.

"Are you okay?" He took her in his arms and she started to cry in his chest. "What happened?" He asked her brushing her hair back.

"They know." Hermione whispered. Draco frowned, he didn't understand who she was talking about.

"Who knows what?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry and Ron, and...they won't speak to me." Draco looked at her concernly. _Bloody hell! She's losing her friends because of me, and she'll lose me soon time. Merlin! Could this get any worse._

"Don't worry, they're your friends and they're going to speak to you sooner or later." Hermione nodded and brushed her tear away.

"I hope your right.." Hermione said holding his hand as she lead them to their common room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked once she sat down. He looked up at her.

"Yea?"

"I was thinking about joining the talent show next week." Draco was taken back and looked at her worriedly.

"Although being smart is a talent, it won't be anything knew seeing you read in front of the whole student body." Hermione glared at him, and rolled her eyes.

"I have other talents!" Hermione said.

"Like?" Draco asked amused she was getting irritated with him.

"That's the surprise, I won't tell you. But just make sure your there." Hermione simply said. Draco nodded. He was hoping that what ever it was she doesn't make fool of herself in front of the whole school.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Great hall was decorated in different house colors that evening and was turned into an auditorium. He and the other student's worked hard for weeks organizing this event. He knew everyone who was performing and what they were going to do, except Hermione. She didn't even rehearse that morning and he couldn't help but feel worried about her performance. Draco sat down at the front next to Blaise and watched as the rest of the students sat around. Then the lights turned off, making everyone pay attention to the stage where a young Hufflepuff boy came to the center.

"Welcome, everyone. This is our first ever talent show created by our Perfects and Head's. I would like to thank our Head Master, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonall and Professor Snape for making this happen." Everyone cheered, clapped and some hooted. The boy gestured them to stop. "I will be your host and am glad to present our first show of the evening...give it up for Collin Creeve and his virtual gallery."

Draco thought about how hard Collin worked to design this virtual gallery using his camera and a few spells. Everyone seemed to be interested as the gallery moved along Hogwarts showing students and professors doing there usual routines.

After he had finished everyone clapped loudly for him, especially the Gryfindors. When the curtains closed the young boy came back on stage and announced the next performance. "That was a very rare show, great job. Now I would like to welcome Ginny, Lavender, Linda, and Candy to the stage who will dance to the muggle music called All Night."

Draco braced himself and glanced over at Blaise who couldn't wait to see Ginny dance. When the curtains lifted all four girls stood wearing black tight low cut pants and white tank tops. They tied their hair back and they all positioned themselves in different parts of the stage. A green light came down from the stage as everything else turned black.

"This is sick...

Attention, it's time to dance..." Suddenly the girls start dancing with the beat as the song played.

"Work it like your working a pole,

Shake it till your shaking the floor,

Pop it like your popping a cork...don't stop, don't stop." All four of the girls were dancing fast and shaking their asses, Draco looked over at Blaise. He was being envious that all the other guys were gawking at the girls especially Ginny who he had to admit to himself looked good.

"Jerk it like your making it choke,

Break it like your breaking a code,

Drop it till your taking it lower...drop it, drop it." Draco had to also admit that the Ginny and her friends were pretty good at dancing and the music was something he liked. He actually began sort of bobbing his head to the music.

"This is serious,

I'm delirious,

So oblivious...I could dance all night.

With you, as long as it's funky,

This rhythm just makes me high,

I'm like a junkie,

I could dance all night..." The girls were completely all over themselves, dancing almost making the floor shake every time they pulled a move, which Draco thought was cool.

"Work it like your working a pole,

Shake it till your shaking the floor,

Pop it like your popping a cork...don't stop, don't stop

Jerk it like your making it choke,

Break it like your breaking a code,

Drop it till your taking it lower...I could dance all night.

So intoxicated,

I'm so stimulated,

Feels so X-rated...I could dance all night

With you, as long as it's funky,

This rhythm just makes me high,

I'm like a junkie,

I could dance all night...

Work it like your working a pole,

Shake it till your shaking the floor,

Pop it like your popping a cork...don't stop, don't stop

Jerk it like your making it choke,

Break it like your breaking a code,

Drop it till your taking it lower...I could dance all night. " Draco couldn't believe his eyes, they were dancing a bit too erotic and he saw Blaise's eyes open wide, gaping at how Ginny was going on touching herself whenever she got low on the floor. He took the opportunity to look at the Gryfindors, there sat Harry holding Ron's arms. Ron was angry and he clenched his fists trying to plunge himself on the stage while Harry just sat there eyes wide open in shock.

"Everybody on the floor,

Let's get hard core,

Watch my sweat pore...don't stop give me some more,

My body's yours,

Smack that back door

Drive me like a porshe...I could dance all night." Draco again couldn't believe what he saw next. Four guys came from the back wearing sweat shirts and low loose blue jeans with white bandanas on their back pockets. Each stood next to one of the girls. They planted their hands on the hips of each girl and started grinding. Each girl bent lower grinding back on the guys. _They're definitely hard core.._

"Work it like your working a pole,

Shake it till your shaking the floor,

Pop it like your popping a cork...don't stop, don't stop

Jerk it like your making it choke,

Break it like your breaking a code,

Drop it till your taking it lower...I could dance all night. " Next thing the girls faced the guys as they all danced to the beat, bodies milimeters apart. _This couldn't be a good thing.. _His thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of whistling from guys and Blaise's face turned red with anger. Draco leaned close to Blaise and whispered.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you really like Ginny..." Blaise snapped his head and looked at Draco.

"And what if I do?" He asked irritated. Draco shrugged and looked back at the stage as the curtains closed and the host came back on.

"That was quiet interesting performance from the young ladies but now unexpected turn of events there will be a performance by none other then our Head Girl, Hermione Granger. The song she will be singing is called Baby. Enjoy." He turned the mike off and left the stage again. Draco shook his head in disbelief. _Hermione was going to sing! _He never saw her the whole day and as soon as the currtains opened he literally was mesmerized by her presence. She wore a very seductive red dress that dropped to the floor and the neck line was very low, exposing a small line of her firm breasts. _She wasn't wearing a bra._

He noticed many other guys also stared at her, shocked to see how she transformed from a book worm to a beauty. Draco smirked knowing he seen her just as beautiful before. Hermione held a microphone nervously as the music started to play. Her eyes searched around the crowd and found his, interlocking the gaze she began.

"I don't remember feeling like this..." She spoke the words._ I wonder what she meant by that.._ Suddenly she began to sing the song.

"I got these jones forming in my bones (from a man),

Who indeed took over my soul (understand),

I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave),

Get on my knees till they bloody red (baby please),

See I don't know if you get it yet (just don't know),

He's like the lighter to my cigarette (watch me smoke),

I never knew another human life (didn't know),

Could have the power to take over mine...so baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

Baby I love you,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

I love it when I hear your name, got me saying

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

See I could never feel alone with you (in my life),

I gave up everything I own for you (won't think twice),

Almost a shame how I mesmerized (such a shame),

I lose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why),

Because your kisses makes my lips quiver (and thats real),

And when you touch my whole body shivers (I can feel),

Now I can see how another life,

Could have the power to take over mines cause your my...

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

Baby I love you,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

I love it when I hear your name, got me saying

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

Baby I can see my worth (I can see),

Living here on God's green earth,

You don't know what you done to me (done to me),

I never thought I need you desperately (desperately),

It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you (stuck on you),

But I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you),

And how I feel will remain the same (remains the same),

Cause your my baby (Listen)

When the world starts to stress me out (where I run),

Is to you boy with out a doubt (your the one),

Who keeps me sane and I can't complain (can't complain),

Your like a drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange),

Your like the blood flowing through my veins (ooooh),

Keeps me alive and feeding my brain (ooooh),

Now this how another human life (human life),

Could have the power to take over mines, cause your my...

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

Baby I love you,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..

I love it when I hear your name, got me saying

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.."


	9. Lust or Love?

**Love Sick**

Chapter Nine

The moment the curtains closed, Hermione ran off the stage and through the back exits. Her heart was racing, her mind was on a roller-coaster of emotions she couldn't handle. Hermione sang in front of the whole school about her love for Draco, after day's of practicing the song in her room and the room of requirements. The only problem with the whole thing was that as she gazed into Draco's eyes he had no expression on his face, he was pale from shock. _And humiliation!_ She knew that she probably had made a fool of herself, trying to let him know how much she loved him. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Hermione slowed down her pace and leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Well, look what I find hiding in the corner!" Pansy walked up slowly to Hermione.

"Fuck off!" Hermione said bitterly.

"Listen you little mud-blood bitch, I'm warning you stay away from Draco! He belongs to me!" Hermione gave a small chuckle, even if Draco never loved her he would never fall into the hands of this slut. Pansy glared at her angrily waiting for her to stop laughing, that's when Hermione noticed that Pansy had gained a bit of weight in her mid section.

"Well you listen you little whore! I don't take threats from asses who indulge themselves with ice cream and cake late at night mopping over the fact that Draco left them behind in the dump!" Pansy face looked horrified as she put a hand on her stomach. Hermione smirked at the gesture and waltzed by her. Pansy took her arm making Hermione stop dead in her tracks.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind, why would my Draco fall for a Gryfindor especially one who is of muggle born? Didn't it ever cross your mind that maybe he wants something from you? Didn't you ever question his motives?" Pansy hissed in her ear. Hermione felt paralyzed, what if Pansy was right? What if Draco was planning to hurt her or do something else.

"He has no motive." Hermione pulled from her tight grip and walked off irritated, angry and paranoid. _Bloody hell! What if for once in her damn life she's right! What if he is doing something? She's a Slytherin she would know...wouldn't she? But what if she's bluffing? _Hermione's thoughts came to a stop when she noticed Draco walk through the Portrait hole. Hermione walked in right after him. When she entered she found him sitting on the couch watching the clock above the fire place.

"Draco?" Hermione said. Draco turned around and jumped over the couch and ran over to her.

"Where have you been? Why did you run off?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I need to ask you something." Hermione said. Draco raised his eye brow and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Okay." Hermione bit her lip.

"That song I sang was for you, did it by any chance affect you?" Draco again raised his eye brow.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" Draco took his hand out of his pocket and brushed his hair back. His eyes were unfocused. Hermione concentrated on his behavior, it seemed like he was battling with his mind. This slight hesitation brought a tear to her eye. Who was she fooling? Draco would never love her. This was something to much for him and she couldn't bare to watch him continue staring through her.

"Forget it." Hermione picked up the sides of her dress and ran up the stairs to her room. She locked it making sure he wouldn't walk in on her. Hermione sat down on her dressing table to watch her reflection. _How could I expect him to love me? Why did I even ask? _Hermione practically tore off her diamond earrings her mother had bought for her on her sixteenth birthday.

All her life she had everything she wanted or possibly needed. Hermione Granger was intelligent, understanding and loving. She had a mother and father who cared deeply for her and two best friends who went through everything with her. If she had it all, why was it at nights she would feel unwanted and lonely? Why was it she listened to sad songs about being unloved or hated? Why was it every time Draco had said mud-blood to her she felt dirty and tainted? And must importantly why was it now that she saw the better side of him and she thought she learned to love him that he couldn't return it?

I'm pathetic! Hermione got up tearing her dress off and rushing over to her drawer to wear a baby t-shirt. She didn't want to use the bathroom afraid that Draco would find her there. She through herself on the bed and stared off into space. Unexpected tears falling down wetting her pillows but Hermione couldn't careless. After a good hour lying there on her bed, Hermione heard a knock. _Don't answer it! Don't answer it!_

Hermione's feet carried her across the room despite the fact her head was screaming not to. She opened the door to find Draco still wearing his clothes. Hermione knew exactly what she was wearing, being half naked didn't cross her mind though.

"What?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Draco said quietly. Hermione leaned against her door and stared at the floor.

"Go ahead." Hermione said waiting for him to continue.

"Tonight when you sang, it was something like from a dream. I loved the song most importantly I loved your voice." Draco began. He brushed his hair back once then continued. "If you meant every word of what you sang then Hermione Granger, I do love you." Hermione snapped her head up to stare into his eyes. That had taken her back a bit. _Was he serious?_

"Why did you hesitate earlier?" Hermione still couldn't trust what he said. She wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Obviously I didn't think I was, but then something hit me and I guess I remembered every word you sang." Hermione looked down once more, _is he telling me the truth? Merlin I hope so_. Draco lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. He stopped only to stare into her eyes. Hermione licked her lips, trying to savor his taste.

Without hesitation he bent back down and kissed her longer, his tongue begging for entrance. Hermione complied as he slowly massaged his tongue with her own. The slow process of it made her moan causing her to swing her arms around his neck. Draco lightly held her waist, allowing the kiss to grow stronger. His tongue began to dance with the heat of her own mouth. She returned the favor making him groan against her lips.

Unexpectedly he raised her bare legs around his waist firmly holding her until he carried her to her bed. Hermione couldn't believe how strong he was to be able to carry her like that and still kiss her. They never disconnected their lips but only made it more lustful and hungry. He lay right on top of her caressing her outer thighs along her panties up her waist line until he reached her neck and then repeated the process.

The sweet scent of his cologne intoxicated her mind as he continued lightly brushing against her. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist but she could feel that he was getting hard. Draco's kisses trailed down her cheek to her ear lobe then down along her neck until he reached the area that made women scream for more. Hermione gasped as he sucked on her long and hard making her whimper. He took her legs apart from his waist and stripped off his shirt. Hermione could see his green boxers because his jeans were quiet low, allowing her to mesmerized his chiseled muscles and his broad shoulders with his lean chest.

Before she can glimpse more of him he bent back down kissing her lips and teasingly caressing her thighs. Hermione planted her hands in his hair kissing him long and hard. Hermione learned that yearning him had become a weakness for her. His hands ran along her hips to her waist and underneath her t-shirt. Hermione didn't bother stopping him because she loved the feeling he was giving her as his hands made it to her bare breasts. He rubbed against it while he began planting kisses along her neck. Hermione closed her eyes savoring the moment. Suddenly he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it next to his shirt. Hermione blushed feeling embarrassed that he was watching her practically naked. Draco seemed to sense this.

"Your beautiful, don't be shy." Hermione seemed to cool off a little bit. Her hand started to rub along his arms.

"With clothes or without?" She asked questionably. Why she was flirting with him she didn't know. But Draco smirked at the question.

"Both." He said then leaned over to kiss her all ready bruised lips. His tongue began to trail down her chin to the center of her neck across her chest and then to her right breast. He lightly kissed her nipple then began to lick it afterwards blowing it making it become hard. Hermione closed her eyes once more enjoying the pleasure she never had experienced. He repeated that a few times and then turned to her left breast to do the same. Draco began to suck on her while his hands made it to her panties and he began to take it off.

A few minutes ago she would probably have been shy enough to cover her privacy with her hands but having heard that Draco didn't mind at all made her ease. She raised her hips to help him take it off for her. As soon as she laid back down completely naked in front of Draco she frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked brushing her brown curls from her face.

"Your still clothed." Draco mouthed an "o" and quickly rushed of his belt that had his name written in the center in diamonds and then his jeans. He climbed back on top of her now only wearing boxers. Hermione smirked approvingly knowing that the boxers will come off soon enough. He parted her legs and began to kiss her neck once more, sucking on it while his hand began to move between her inner thigh. Hermione felt his fingers playfully search around before landing on her bud. She licked her lips in anticipation knowing what he was going to do next. He began to gently rub her which caused a shiver to go down her spine.

Hermione gave a small whimper and uncontrollably parted her legs farther. Draco noticed this and began to massage her hard at the same time abandoning her neck. Hermione gave out another moan and arched her back. Suddenly she began to shake without any self control realizing she was reaching her peak. She again parted her legs farther seeking for more and Draco obliged by rubbing her as hard as he could. That had caused her to moan and whimper at the same time. She had reached her climax and he knew.

Draco pulled off his boxers and nested himself between her legs. Hermione stared at him for a second remembering something. "Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yea?"

"Do you have protection?" She asked worriedly. Draco got off of her and leaned over the side of the bed in search of his pants. When he found it he took out of his pocket a condom. He rushed to rip the wrapper and placed it on himself. He positioned himself back on her and kissed her lips. Hermione allowed him to enter her mouth and kiss her frantically. He took her legs and placed it around his waist and then whispered.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." Hermione nodded. She felt something large move along her insides breaking her tight barer. Hermione winced a little bit not expecting to feel herself stretch. His eyes met hers and she nodded for him to continue. Draco pushed as far as he could go and stopped. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for him to do what he had to do. He began to slowly move inside her until she had began to feel a surge of sensations. Hermione moaned making him move faster. Hermione began to grip around his shoulders as he continued to move. Draco thrusted fast and hard inside her until Hermione felt that tingling feeling come back to her except this time it was stronger causing her to feel as though she was falling off the edge of the earth. Draco too went along the ride with her and quickly fell on her panting.

After a few minutes in that position Draco got off and fell next to her side of the bed. He took his hand in hers as she watched the ceiling. When Hermione regained all energy she turned over to look at him.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her after brushing his hair back.

"Yea?" Hermione trailed a finger along his abdomen and his chest.

"I love you." Draco smirked at her.

"I knew that." Hermione smiled and laid her head on his chest, falling into a well deserved sleep.

**

* * *

Authorz Notez:** Was Draco telling the truth about his love for her or was it a scam? Do you think that song really did get to him? Do you think he wins the bet? Review!


	10. Father

**Authors Notez:** Thanks for the many lovely reviews! But let's just say this chapter screams..."NO!"**

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Ten

Draco woke up to the sun beaming in his face. He groaned, irritated at the sun rays, why was the sun beaming in his face? Then suddenly he remembered as he opened his eyes. _I'm in her room, for bloody sakes can't she close her curtains at night. _He turned to his side and watched the figure lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. A surge of guilt came down upon him, he couldn't believe what he did last night.

And what was worse is that he enjoyed every bit of it. _I can't believe I have to leave you like this. _Draco got up picking his clothes up and walked off to the bath room. He threw his garments on the floor and turned on the tap for the shower. What he needed right now was something to take him out of his misery. _I'm going to have to do what I didn't want to do all this time, dump her. _He thought about what he told her last night, it took every ounce of energy in him to say those words.

The things I have to go through! Blaise better give me 100 gallons. But then he knew that the money wasn't going to change the fact that he'll make Hermione cry and that part of him still wanted her. _To bad your not like Ginny, maybe then I could have kept you._ But was it about being pure blood or muggle born anymore? Draco couldn't take it, he needed to talk to his friend. The only one who can make sense out of the unsenseable.

He got out the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Then he ran over to the opposite door he entered from to reach his room. He glanced over at what he could wear and threw on a loose white t-shirt and cargo pants. He towel dried his dripping wet hair and combed through it. Draco heard a tapping sound and wondered what it was before he could do anything an owl swooped into the room throwing a letter on Draco's bed. Draco opened the letter and quickly read its contents.

Draco,

I am appalled to hear the sad news that occurred. I believe you understand what the consequences for your actions are. I had spoken with your father about this matter and we have decided that you will get married to Pansy Parkinson at the end of the school year. No questions. You brought this upon yourself. I am deeply disappointed.

Love,

Mother

"What the fuck?" Draco became pale. What was his mother on about? If somehow she had over heard about him going out with Hermione why didn't she seem more angrier? _She would have sent me a howler if she knew I was dating a mud blood. _But that wasn't the case, there was something else. He didn't know what was going on which added to his endless stress.

-----------------------------------

Blaise sat on his usual seat when Draco entered the room. Draco stared at him for a while before sitting next to him. Blaise looked at him worriedly as though he can see the fear and anger in his eyes.

"What's up?" Blaise said. Draco gave him the letter which Blaise took and read. Blaise's expressions changed slightly and looked back at his friend. "You don't think they know do they?" Draco shook his head.

"If they did a simple letter would not have been how they would show there disappointment." Blaise rubbed his chin and nodded understandingly.

"So what do you suppose it is?" He asked confused.

"That's the thing mate, I don't know!" Draco showed his frustration by putting his head in his hands. Blaise put down the letter on the table and stared at him for a good while.

"Do you want to forget this whole deal we had?" Draco snapped his head up at Blaise.

"I already won." Blaise's face lit up a bit as he began to chuckle.

"So how does it feel?" As though the question triggered his mood, Draco stood up and glared at Blaise. _How can he think about that when I'm going through this!_

"For the first time in my bloody life I feel like an idiot, a jerk, I feel as though I was playing with the wrong fire. And what's fucking pissing me off more, is the fact that I may have one the bet but you won the prize. You have what you wanted don't you? But I can't. Pure bloods can't mix with muggle borns, mate! And I just screwed up everything all for a dumb game." Blaise seemed as though the win blew him across the room hitting him in the face. He disconnected the glare Draco was giving him and looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Blaise said calmly. "But listen to yourself, if you really love the damn girl why don't you just tell her the truth and make her understand."

"You still don't get it do you. Forget the fact that she'll hate me more but I don't love her. I just feel bad. My parents won't allow something like that and before I fall for her any more then I have I got to let her go. Which fucking sucks because she would think that I only wanted her for her body." Draco said angrily. The two didn't notice Pansy walk in the room. Pansy came up right behind Draco.

"Draco we need to talk." She said. Draco turned to look at her and rolled his eyes.

"Not now!" Pansy grew red with anger.

"Yes now! If you fucking know what's good for you!" Draco looked at her shocked that she had raised her voice at him. He looked back at Blaise who gestured him to speak to her.

"Fine you got five minutes." This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. She dragged him to the opposite side of the room at a small table.

"Did you by any chance get a letter?" She asked fumbling with her fingers.

"Yea, what the hell is that about anyway?" Draco asked confused.

"Well you see that letter was only sent to you because I sent a letter to my own parents." Draco looked at her horrified.

"You told them didn't you?! Why are you always interfering with my bloody business?! Don't you have enough men to screw to take your mind off!" Pansy began to cry silently. She turned away from him.

"I don't screw other men and I don't care what rumors you heard. The only one I slept with was you!" Pansy said sniffling. He rolled his eyes at her. "Now I regret more then ever."

"Listen what the hell was in the letter that you sent them. Because obviously now I'm stuck marrying you!" Draco said loud enough to turn a few heads. Pansy hushed him making him sit down on the seat next to her.

"Remember when we were having sex that night." Pansy whispered. Draco nodded trying to forget the scene.

"How do I say this..." She thought for a second then looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." Draco choked and looked at her horrified and in disbelief.

"You weren't on birth control!" He said his tone dangerously angry.

"I thought you used a condom!" Pansy said irritated. Draco brushed his hair back in frustration. He also tried to rub his temples. _I'm only seventeen I don't deserve all of this?!_ Another thought crossed his mind.

"How do you know its mines?" He asked glaring down at her. That had made Pansy snap her head at him. She stood right in front of him and slapped him across the face.

"I fucking told you that you were the only one!" She turned around only to look back at him one last time. "You know what? Deal with it! Because it's your fault for sleeping around with every virgin including certain mud-bloods!" Pansy sensed the horror in his face and walked off to her room. Draco sat there practically all eyes on him and couldn't move.

"Hey man, I kinda over heard." Blaise came back a bit shocked.

"Yea so did every one else." Draco said bitterly. Blaise turned around to look at the few people launching around staring at them from the corner of their eyes.

"Ignore it. Listen, you need to do something or it will blow up in your face." Blaise said. Draco stared at him for a second then looked back down. He saw a book on the table next to him and he couldn't help him self. He grabbed the book and flung it across the room angry.

"FUCK!"


	11. Secrets Out

**Love Sick**

Chapter Eleven

The alarm rung so loud it made Hermione jump out of bed. She combed her hand through her hair and turned around half confused why she was naked as she turned off the annoying sound. _9 o clock._ Then she saw Draco's belt on the floor near her night stand, remembering and snapped her head at the side of her bed. He wasn't there and she assumed he went to get dressed. Hermione stretched her arms and rose to her feet strolling over to her drawer.

She took out a navy zippered down sweater and navy pants. Grabbing her towels she ran to the bath room. The tap of the shower was still half on and Hermione knew Draco had used it earlier. After she took a 10 minute shower she watched herself in the mirror. Hermione began to blow dry her hair when she noticed a small red bite mark on her neck. Immediately she blushed remembering last nights episode.

After she had combed through her hair she rushed on her clothes and walked out of her room. Hermione hoped that Draco was downstairs waiting for her but quickly her high hopes crashed when she found the common room empty. _I guess I'll just meet him at breakfast._

It was Saturday and the whole school seemed to be constantly gossiping about the talent show. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the corridors while students stared and some even pointed at her. She couldn't control the feeling of being violated and almost had the urge to hex each and every one of them. She found a small corridor that lead to the back of the school which meant she had to walk all the way around to reach the Great Hall. _I'd rather walk longer then be stared by all them._

She turned the corner and continued walking when thoughts of Draco came to her head. _Where could he be? Why did he leave me? _Her thoughts were interfered when she saw a few Slytherin boys laughing and talking loudly ahead of her. She turned another corner and stopped in her tracks when she heard his name.

"And he was bloody mad man, I don't know what gotten into him." A young Slytherin boy said.

"Yea well I over heard he made a bet to sleep with that mud-blood." A next one said. Hermione gasped tear eyed. _No! It can't be true._

"No wonder he was with her. I knew he was up to something man." Jason Welch a seventh year Slytherin said. He quickly began to laugh evilly. "Man, leave it to Draco. He would sleep with practically any virgin he can find!"

"Who bloody cares! I'm hungry." Goyle said irritated. The rest of the boys murmured a few other things as they walked on down the hall. Hermione leaned against the cold brick wall crying. _Why me? I was so good to him. _Hermione fell down and brought her knees to her head still crying. He used her and now he left her. _No wonder I didn't see him._ _Taking me out, dating me, telling me he loved me...it was all a bloody lie! _

A swell of hate dawned upon her_. I gave him everything, I left my friends, I trusted him! _Hermione got up on her feet and dash through the corridors. Hermione had almost crashed into a few students along the way but she didn't care. Her mind was on one thing. _Draco Malfoy._

Her pace slowed down to a halt when she reached the portrait hole of the Slytherins. Hermione whispered the password and strolled inside, not concerned that many suspicious eyes were on her when she entered the common room. They couldn't say anything knowing she was Head Girl but they never took their eyes off of her either. Whispers can be heard from corners of the room as Hermione searched around until she saw Blaise standing by the window, looking outside. Hermione walked up to him feverishly furious.

"Blaise where is he?" Blaise was more then startled he was shocked to see Hermione standing in front of him, panting and red eyed.

"He went outside. What happened to you?" He asked confused. Hermione brushed her hair behing her ears then stared at him with deep resent.

"You're his friend. You knew. You fucking knew! And what did you do, nothing!!!" Hermione screamed. It didn't matter to her that people were looking at her and that Blaise stood there appalled.

"You don't understand." Hermione was so angry that she didn't care who she stricked out on. Suddenly before she knew it her hand dashed across his face leaving a very visible red mark across his cheek.

"A BET!! I WAS A FUCKING BET!!" New fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks as she ran out the room and down the flight of stairs. Finally she had made it to the front entrance of the school and flung the doors open.

Very few students were outside, since it was packed snow. But she could visibly see a figure leaning against a tree wearing a grey jacket the she knew too well. Despite the frigid cold and the fact that she had no coat on she stomped through the snow making her way to him. He never heard her or even if he did he didn't turn around to look at her.

"MALFOY?!" She bellowed his name making him turn around, astounded. Not acknowledging she used all the strength she had in her body, her fist made a blow across his face making him fall over into the snow. "FUCK U FERRET AND GO TO HELL!" She kicked snow in his face and ran back to the school not once looking to see the reaction she had given him.

---------------------------------------

Ginny was brushing Hermione's hair in the Gryfindor girls dorm. Hermione had explained the whole thing to Ginny. It was five hours ago when Hermione had knocked out Draco and Ginny was impressed to hear that but also shocked to find out Hermione was a bet. Hermione didn't mention slapping Blaise but she knew he deserved it too. To take Hermione's mind off of Draco Ginny discussed the talent show and how great it turned out. Hermione pretended to listen to her chit chat but her heart was somewhere else, her mind was somewhere else. _How could you steal my heart and do this to me? I should blame myself for falling like a hopeless fool. Maybe I believed there was good in everyone but I was wrong. _Lavender pranced in a hurry and looked at the two.

"Harry and Ron want to talk to you, Hermione." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry and Ron haven't spoken to her ever since the day they found out. She hadn't come around to explain to them but now she knew there was no point cause it was over between the relationship she built with Draco. Ginny stopped combing her hair and looked at her.

"Go talk to them. They're probably sorry to have been so mad at you." Hermione got up and looked at her dear friend.

"I hope so." Hermione walked out of the room leaving the two girls to talk alone. She made her way down to the common room to find them sitting down watching the fire. Harry was the first to see her and he got up rushing over to her.

"Hermione, me and Ron need to talk to you." Ron came right behind him nodding in agreement.

"Yea, we sure have a lot to talk about." Hermione said. She sat down on the couch as Harry sat next to her and Ron sat on the coffee table.

"We're sorry. I mean it's not our business who you date." Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"No guys, it's my fault for not telling you." Harry waved it off.

"How bout we forget this. I mean you are our best friend." Hermione broke a smile for the first time the whole day. She looked over at Ron who seemed to be hanging on her every word.

"Yea, let's forget this all happened. I missed you guys." Ron gave her a hug.

"You have no idea how much we missed you. I have an assignment that I need your help with." Hermione started to laugh and looked over at Harry who was already laughing. Seeing her two friends had made her come to a conclusion. _I may have lost one relationship but I still have another._


	12. Hatred

**Authors Notez: **I'm begining to enjoy this twisted story more then you guys. (Evil Smirk) **

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Twelve

He looked around his room after taking a few short breaths, it was a mess. Everything from posters to pictures to books were lying all over the place. His book shelf was broken lying on the floor and his alarm clock was fractured near the window. He walked over to his dresser. Draco Malfoy had a lip bruise caused by the hard punch received from Hermione Granger. The thought of her caused another blood pressure to rise and he smashed the mirrored reflection of himself. He watched the glass pieces shatter on the floor. Blood began to pour out from his hand. Draco couldn't feel the pain but he watched the blood glide down his arm in fascination. There was a small piece of glass on his knuckle, he pulled it out causing more blood to gush.

If anyone would see him now they would think he was a mad man, escaped from Askaban. That thought made him smirk, the evil trademark smirk passed down to him from generations of Malfoy's.

"It's funny isn't it. Here I am, an unwed father soon to marry the one person I never wanted to be near. It's funny how a small little game that would make me feel powerful only made me lose control. It's funny how I thought I had everything, now more then ever I'm left with NOTHING!!!" Draco roared in frustration and kicked the dresser, a cabinet door's hinge broke and fell on the floor.

Draco sat on his bed and took out a small portrait from his night table. The photo was of Hermione in the Library biting her lip in concentration. _I hate you mud-blood...I hate you. _He ripped the picture in half letting it fall on the floor. _If I hate her so much why do I feel so guilty. _Draco fell back on his bed and put his hands behind his head watching the ceiling. A knock came and he knew exactly who it was. He ignored the knock, it didn't matter any longer. He lost her. Hermione knocked once more and walked in regardless the cold stare he gave her.

Hermione's eyes became wide as she took a quick glance around the room and then met his stare. She threw his belt at him and walked back out slamming the door behind her. Seeing her face made him want to run out to her, grab her and beg for her to understand. But he knew better. _Malfoy's don't beg. I won the bet. It's over._

-------------------------------------------------------

Christmas break passed by, he didn't visit his family and he didn't buy them gifts. Although he had a pile of presents in the back of his room, he didn't bother to open it. _Christmas were for fools who were happy. _Draco certainly knew he wasn't happy and probably never will be for the rest of his life. He had also received a letter from his mother complaining about his absence and Draco discarded the letter as quickly as it came and returned to his readings. That's all he seemed to do for the past two weeks, read and sleep.

A few times Blaise tried to contact him but Draco ignored him as well. Everyone meant nothing to him, the only tinge of care he had was for his baby that was unfortunately growing inside of Pansy. He would ask how she was doing a few times but Pansy would sneer and walk away. He usually took that as a yes. But tonight he didn't expect to obtain an urgent school letter from Madame Pomfre asking him to come to the hospital wing.

Draco ran to the hospital wing, he never ran like that in his life. He was afraid of losing the only thing he could claim his own. But when he entered the waiting room he found Hermione sitting there, looking down watching the tiles on the floor. Watching her reminded him of everything he had built to forget. Hermione looked up at him and met his eyes. She looked worried and confused.

"Why was I sent here?" He asked coldly. Hermione's expressions changed she glared at him hatefully.

"Pansy been asking for you non stop. She's inside." Draco's fear was becoming a reality.

"Is..is she alright?" He asked worriedly as he brushed his hair back. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"I found her in the perfects bathroom, sprawled on the floor. What was she doing there?" Draco remembered a week ago when he told Pansy the password to the bathroom, in case she needed it for emergency or women things.

"What happened to her?" Ignoring her question. Hermione looked down.

"I really don't know. She's inside." Draco dashed past her and ran inside to the patients room. He found Pansy lying asleep in one of the beds. Madame Pomfre stood over her checking her pulse.

"Is she okay?" He asked making the lady jump and stare at him.

"Heavens yes. She just fainted." Draco looked confused.

"Why?" Madame Pomfre took a small vile from her pocket and showed it to Draco.

"It seems she has been trying to hide the fact that she's pregnant. And this potion had made her lose her appetite. Malnutrition caused this little incident." She spoke sternly and put the vile back into her pocket. "I'll leave you here, but make sure you leave when its 8 o clock." Draco nodded and pulled up a seat to wait. Madame Pomfre left and he was alone watching the pale figure of Pansy.

Five minutes hadn't even passed by when Pansy fluttered her eyes open watching Draco. Draco perked up and looked at her. "What am I doing here?" She asked confused.

"You fainted." Draco said calmly. He didn't understand why he was so calm but he didn't pay much attention to it. "Why did you take it?! Don't you know you could have hurt yourself and the baby." Draco said quickly. Pansy shot him a look.

"Don't act like you care now." Pansy said coldly.

"I do care, its my seed in your damn body. I bloody have to care." Draco's temper began to rise. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What's the point? Your going to divorce me anyways. Leave me alone to take care of a baby. I might as well be a unwed mother." Draco felt infuriated. Who was she to second guess his motives and actions.

"You know as well as I, that I can't leave you. That baby is as much responsibility for me as it is for you!!!" Draco leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes trying to take away the stress.

"You hate me don't you? You always have! The only reason why your here is for the bloody baby growing inside me. When did I become a burden to you? Where did we go wrong Draco? Huh?" Pansy looked at him with so much emotion in her blue eyes. Draco didn't know what to say. He sat there staring back at her expressionless. "Answer me damn it!" Pansy demanded. Draco got off his seat and turned his back to her.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With that Draco walked out of the room closing the doors behind him quietly. _Have I always been such a --_

"You impregnated her?!" Hermione stood there tears in her eyes. Draco was baffled. _She was listening to my conversation! _Hermione waited for him to answer, a cruel smirk came across his face that he hadn't predicted. He had become his old self sooner then he expected.

"Mind your own business mud-blood." Hermione glared at him hatefully and pulled out her wand as she walked up to him. He was surprised to see her change her behavior quickly. He would have used his wand in defense but didn't bring it with him. Her wand poked the left side of his chest. He stood there glaring back at her.

"I should just hex this heart of yours, because you really don't have one now do you?" Hermione didn't expect him to answer and he didn't, he couldn't answer. She was right, he had no heart. "Your just like your father. A heartless cold bastard!" That had hit him harder then he expected, his smirk erased from his face. _I am nothing like my father! _But hadn't he just agreed mentally that he had no heart. People like him could kill and walk away laughing, he could do that couldn't he? Hermione shoved the wand harder at him. Tears were uncontrollably falling down her eyes and trailing down her cheek.

Then she brought down her wand and met his eyes one last time. "People don't change." It seemed like she was saying it to herself more then to him. Without another word she had left him standing there alone in the waiting room.


	13. Haunting Memories

**Authorz Notez:** Hey just wanted to clear one little misconception up for a reviewer of mines. Hermione is not in a relationship with Harry. I meant the relationship as in friendship. God forbid her to fall for Harry. Lol. He's cute but Draco's cuter.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Thirteen

The pain that she had desperately tried to cover up came rushing back to her like a tide. Her heart was breaking every second and she didn't know how to stop her mind from reaching the peek of insanity. Hermione curled up in her bed and hugged her pillow tight trying to fight it away. The full moon shone through her window leaving her a dim light to focus on. Her tears were out of control, leaving a pool of water on her pillow. Her mind kept triggering small memories of times she had shared with Draco. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Hermione sat up once more and decided to write in her journal, it seems that she hadn't for weeks. It was something she did to calm her self from any stress. She picked up the small book engraved HG in gold. Harry had bought that for her as a Christmas present last year. She took out a quill and began to scribble a few words that crossed her mind.

_What have you done to me?_

_My wounds they will not heal,_

_The blood of my vains are pounding,_

_The pain is just too real,_

_I close my eyes and take it in,_

_But I can still feel,_

_What I lost I can't get back,_

_My nightmare is too real,_

_I only wanted to be loved,_

_It's hard to conceal,_

_For your love I did anything,_

_I just can't help the appeal,_

_I loved you so much it hurt,_

_Wish you knew how I feel,_

_And after all that you left,_

_My heart won't seem to heal,_

_One by one things seem to come to place,_

_Which so much revealed,_

_Showing the truth, the real you,_

_The real things that you do,_

_Taken by the devil himself,_

_I lost myself, in you,_

_And now I lie here,_

_So confused,_

_Motionless, this pain taken my life,_

_I ask myself,_

_What have you done to me?_

The next thing she knew, she had written a poem and it described everything she was feeling at the moment. Satisfied Hermione put the book back on her night stand and lay on her bed, thinking, hurting and falling into a sleepless dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat up in bed wondering what had woken her up. She didn't remember even dreaming anything. Glancing over at her alarm clock she realized it was three in the morning. Hermione threw herself back on her pillow and watched the ceiling. _I can't sleep, urgh! I hate it when this happens. _Hermione threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. She slipped on her slippers and walked down stairs to the common room. Hermione found herself searching through the book shelves for something good to read. When suddenly a memory came to her.

"Do you think I'll believe you." Hermione said arching her eye brow angrily. Draco brushed his hair back and rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but look him over once more. He looked more better up close and Hermione grunted at the thought.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Suddenly Hermione's hips were griped by his strong hands. Hermione tried to pull him off but he just pulled her closer to him. "You can't get away that easily." Hermione glared at him and tried once more to get his hands off of her. After a minute of struggling against his strong hands she gave up and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hermione asked irritated.

"You." Draco dove in and kissed her lips before she had the chance to say anything. As soon as his lips touched her own she forgot what she was going to say. His lips felt soft against her lips and he gently licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Hermione parted her lips and his tongue plunged in. Unwillingly her hands made it around his neck and his grip loosened as one hand crept up her back.

Hermione snapped out of her memory when she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She held her breath unknowingly and waited for the sound to stop. Draco came down stairs scratching his head wearing green silk boxers. Seeing him like that triggered another memory.

"What's wrong?" He asked brushing her brown curls from her face.

"Your still clothed." Draco mouthed an "o" and quickly rushed off his belt that had his name written in the center in diamonds and then his jeans. He climbed back on top of her now only wearing boxers. Hermione smirked approvingly knowing that the boxers will come off soon enough.

Draco looked at her confused, she was obviously staring through him. She came out of her trance the moment he plopped on the couch. What is he doing here?_ It's bad enough I'm thinking of you. _Hermione grunted and picked up a book and sat in an arm chair far away from the couch he sat on. Hermione began to silently read to herself ignoring the fact that his eyes were piercing at her. After ten minutes of unbearable silence Hermione got up to leave and finish reading in her room.

"Leaving so soon." Hermione shot him a cold look and turned towards the stairs. Draco came right behind her the moment she held her door knob. Although Hermione had her back to him, she could feel the closeness of his body and the heat radiating. She wanted nothing more then to fall into his arms but she knew better then that. _I'm Hermione Granger, I'm not stupid and I won't fall for his sappy tricks._

"What do you want?" Hermione didn't dare to turn around and face him.

"Look at me!" Draco said coldly watching her back. Hermione slowly turned around and met his grey icy eyes staring at her. Nothing like she had seen when he use to be nice to her. It's like everything changed over night.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Hermione hissed. Draco smirked at her and lifted her chin, her hand slapped his away faster then a fire bolt and Draco grew angry.

"You think punching me, yelling at me and slapping me will change the fact that your pathetic little heart is breaking, mud-blood." Hermione's face became pale, drained out of any energy she had. He knew everything to well, she couldn't hide it and now he stood in front of her calling her the one thing that had always made her feel tainted.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to do it, she would have usually slapped him or pretended to hex him when he called her that awful name. But this time, something even he couldn't predict occurred. Hermione grabbed his neck and kissed him feverishly. Her lips matched perfectly against his and at first he stood there shocked. Hermione could tell he quickly gained recovery as his tongue began to move inside her mouth, searching and wanting. Hermione ignored the fact that his hands made it down to her thighs, she was enjoying the moment for as long as it lasted. Three minutes had passed by when she broke lose from him.

"What was that for?" He stared at her confused touching his lips with his fingers. Hermione gave a sinister smirk and moved back from him.

"Let that kiss haunt you to your grave, ferret!" Then Hermione dodged into her room and slammed the door. She couldn't help but silently giggle to herself._ I felt him getting hard! Good for him! _Out of yearning and hate within herself, Hermione began to cry once more. Every time she tried to persuade herself that he was nothing but a cold bastard, her heart skipped a beat. There was a part of her waiting for him to come running to her, arms open wide.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The cold air and the snow falling didn't seem to bother the student's who busily walked around Hogsmeade. Everyone was enjoying their last day at Hogsmeade for the month. Hermione had bought herself a treat from the Candy Shop while Ron drooled over everything he saw. It was just the two of them, Harry had pissed off Professor Snape and forced him to stay in Hogwarts, as a punishment for his 'rude' behavior. Hermione thought that was awfully harsh of him to do that, specially when Harry rushed to finish all his work so he could spend sometime with Ron and herself.

"Let's go! You've been staring at that display case for hours!" Hermione said irritated as she put some extra treats she bought for Harry inside her purse.

"No I haven't!" Ron said. He was golfing down a chocolate frog like it was the last thing on earth available to eat. Hermione snorted and dragged him by the arms.

"Come on! I want to drink something." Ron nodded and threw his arm over her shoulder. Hermione didn't bother to shrug him off, after all she missed a warm embrace like this and he was her friend. Hermione caught some people staring at her as though she had lost her mind but she ignored those stares and looked up at Ron. He stopped and threw away a wrapper in the trash.

"So want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked letting his arm down.

"Yea, I sure do." Hermione held her hand to her stomach. She was thirsty, the only thing she remembered drinking that day was a glass of cold water in the morning. Ron chuckled and walked along side her to the shop. Once they entered she didn't expect so many people to be inside. Hermione glanced around and noticed a platinum blonde hair. Immediately their eyes met and Hermione turned away to look at Ron. She grabbed his hand and walked to a table near the window. As soon as she sat down another memory hit her.

"You don't know shit about me. That's just half of who I am." Draco said smirking at her. Hermione took her hand back.

"Is that so? Could have fooled me." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Come on. Granger! Give me a chance. I promise you'll like it." Hermione glared at him.

"So you think that kissing me, touching me allows you to receive the chance."

"Pretty much." Hermione got up angrily.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. For once you won't get what you want. Oh and don't think sneaking up on me will do the trick!"

"I won't _leave you alone till you give me a damn chance."_

"Your a JERK!" Hermione said loudly.

"Hermione?" Ron had his hand over hers staring at her confused. Hermione looked up at him taking her hand back.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just fine." Hermione put her purse on the table and started fumbling with it. Ron watched her as she took out some money and gave it to Ron. "Can you get me a drink." Ron rose to his feet.

"Sure, what kind?" Hermione stared at the window, transfixed.

"Anything." Ron stood there for a second confused and walked off. Hermione zippered her purse and couldn't help the fact her hands were shaking. _Why am I acting like this? _Hermione turned to look at the direction where she caught herself lost in his eyes. Once again she found the grey eyes watching her. Hermione shivered and turned back around. Draco sat there by himself watching her and Hermione could feel it. Another long minute had passed when Ron came back with two drinks which made her jump. He set one in front of her and sat himself down.

"Hey, why are you so jumpy?" Ron asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not jumpy." Hermione looked down at her vanilla float.

"You were a second ago." Ron took another sip.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Hermione said annoyed. She took a quick gulp of her drink. Ron set his down and looked right at her, studying her.

"Hermione, come on. What's bugging you? Lately you've been edgy." Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"I have not been edgy!" Hermione said irritated.

"Woah! Cool down. That's the last time I ask you anything." Ron said as he turned to look at his drink. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly. Ron looked up at her.

"You know. Somethings different about you." He said.

"Different how?" Hermione asked curiously. Of course she knew why she seemed different. It's not everyday she would be an object for seduction. It's not everyday she found out the one she actually loved had no heart and most likely will never return those feelings.

"Well, I don't know what's going on between you and Malfoy but it seems to me that it has to do with him." Hermione held back the urge to cry again. As though Ron seen her holding it back he leaned in. "Did he hurt you Hermione?" How could she tell him that he had? Ron would kill Draco the moment she said anything about the bet and decided against Ron and even Harry know anything about it. Hermione didn't want her two best friends expelled or worse sent to Askaban. _Or was it the fact that she didn't want Draco hurt?_

"No, no. It just didn't work out between us." Hermione said smiling at him. Ron fell for the smile and grinned back.

"Good. I couldn't stand you with him. He's an idiot to have lost you." Hermione tilted her head interested in hearing what Ron had to say.

"Oh is that so?" Ron blushed.

"Well your smart and attractive. You deserve better then that scum thats all." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." His ears began to redden and Hermione giggled. It was adorable to see Ron act the way he does. Hermione couldn't believe what had driven her to do so but she did it anyhow. Hermione leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Ron was beyond shocked but nonetheless allowed her to continue. Hermione deepened the kiss seeking entrance and he complied. The tongues danced, Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. Sure Ron was a good kisser but it wasn't the same. Hermione disconnected the kiss and stared at him expressionless.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione grabbed her purse and walked out the shop. It was wrong for her to kiss Ron but she had. It was wrong for her to feel wrong but she had. It was wrong for her to feel guilty but she had. _I deserve happiness don't I? Why can't I be with a guy without feeling bad or filthy?_

* * *

**Authorz Notez:** No...she isn't dating Ron either. And she won't be. By the way thanks Tickled Pink89 for the comment. I maybe a good updater, but your a great reviewer. **:p**


	14. Under Pressure

**Authors Notez:** Thanks once again for the great reviews. **Amber** I had no idea I was confusing you and maybe some other readers, it's just that I'm use to writing my dialogs like that. I usually love to write the expression of the person next to what the other one says. I will try not to do that. If I'm still confusing you let me know! That was a very helpful tip. Thanks. And **Tickled Pink 89** thanks for mentioning to your friends. **Princess of Star** I promise you, Ron and Hermione are not a couple in this story. **

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Fourteen

Draco sat in the library trying his best to concentrate on his Herbology notes. There was a test tomorrow and he wasn't prepared for it. He continuously blamed Hermione for that. He tried to scribble some notes down from his text book but couldn't even take in the information. After a few minutes Draco threw the quill on the desk in frustration. _Damn you for kissing me that night. Damn you for making a scene in the shop. Damn you to hell!_

But cursing Hermione couldn't stop him from remembering everything he had learned to like about her. Hermione didn't deserve it, he knew that more then anyone. But what can he do? He couldn't walk up to her and apologize, it's not as though she wants him any more. She had made that clear by kissing Ron. _I don't need her, she doesn't need me. Simple. I got responsibilities and a name to up hold. _As though to reassure himself he picked up his quill and wrote down twenty ways to restore an endangered plant.

He sat there studying for another thirty minutes when Hermione walked in his secluded area. Hermione upon seeing him rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait." _Did I just say that? Merlin. I need to think before I speak. _Hermione snapped her head at him in wonder. He realized that she looked hurt and his heart got the best of him. He walked up to her and embraced her in his arms Hermione appalled shoved him off the second the scent of her perfume hit him. That one second of holding her made him want to explain everything, tell her how sorry he was but his pride got the best of him.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione said quietly trying to keep her tone down in the library. Draco shook his head and couldn't believe that he had rushed over to her and hugged her. _Didn't I just tell myself to think before I do anything. _Hermione stood there and waited for him to answer. There was so much emotion in her eyes, reminding him of Pansy and suddenly his instinct kicked in.

"Nothing." Draco said coldly and walked away. _That was way to close. _Draco picked up his things and rushed passed her before she had even said another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe you all understand the rules, I won't bother teaming you up today but ---" Professor Snape was saying but Hermione interrupted his lecture when she walked in puffing. Draco snapped his head to look at her, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Professor Snape glared at her. "Twenty points from Gryfindors for being late and interrupting me." The Professor hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat at the only seat available. Next to himself. _Bloody Great!_

Hermione sat down ignoring his existence as Professor Snape explained the directions. Hermione quickly scrolled down the materials on a parchment. Draco didn't know why he was staring at her like a goof but he didn't care. She had so much passion for learning even Professor Snapes sneers couldn't take it away.

"Stop staring at me!" Hermione hissed. She continued writing down the notes not once looking at him. He glared at her irritated and annoyed that she couldn't once gaze into his eyes. _Your being ridiculous. She has moved on. She doesn't care no more._

"I can stare at you if I bloody want to." Draco hissed back. That's when Hermione shot him a cold look only the type a murderer would give. _To bad if she wasn't muggle born, she would have made a perfect Death Eater. _Not that he planned to become one himself, Voldermort has long disappeared from this earth. His father believed he would come back one day to rule over the wizarding world but Draco highly doubted that.

"I know. You can do anything you want to. You pretty much proved that." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco got the message and turned away from her. _Hell no am I falling for that! _He was so close to leaning over and kissing her lips, to savor her sweet scent and soft touch.

"Now that you have these notes down I presume you will be ready to start the project tomorrow. Remember N.E.W.T's expects you to know how to brew any potion given." Professor Snape ended the discussion and practically flew out of the classroom. Draco took that as a sign to pack up and leave. Hermione had already dashed over to her friends, who were talking and laughing about something highly amusing. Draco sneered and threw his text book inside his bag.

"Look at you, man. You look like you went to hell and came back." A familiar voice said.

Draco didn't bother to turn around and look at Blaise. He just simply swung his bag over his shoulder and coldly said. "You should know."

Before he could walk off Blaise cut him off. "Listen. You've gone over the board. What happened to you? Why are you ignoring me?" Blaise said worriedly.

It was true that he practically ignored him for a month and Blaise still had the nerve to talk to him."I'm ignoring you because I can. Don't you have a snogging session with Ginny?"

Blaise looked at him disappointedly. "I'm sorry, I mean did I know you would fall in love with Granger?"

Draco stomped on his foot like a child. "I do not love that mud-blood."

Blaise nodded as though he understood and took out a small sack from his pocket. He threw it at Draco who eagerly opened it.

"100 gallons like you wanted." Blaise said. Draco sneered at him and threw it back at Blaise.

"Keep your money. Not even the riches in the world will change the fact that my life is fucked up!"

"How hard is it to tell her you love her?"

"Fuck off!"

"You are human, right? You are allowed to love. Now stop being a baby and tell her." Blaise said irritated with Draco's behavior.

"It's to late!" Draco yelled and brushed passed him as he left. He didn't even notice that he almost tumbled over Potter and Weasley. But that didn't stop him from racing to the comfort and privacy of his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco held on to his broom as he swooped over the Quidditch field that night. He needed fresh air, or at least something to take his mind off of his horrible life. He hadn't played in a while, and he knew his next game was coming up in a month. He gave away his Captain position because he knew that he wasn't going to always be reliable. He had other more important matters to attend to. Like making sure that Pansy wasn't doing anything stupid. He remembered earlier that morning when he asked her how she felt. She looked at him as though he lost his damn mind. _Why couldn't she except the fact that I care about the baby?_

Although the snow had came to a minimum, the wind was still freezing cold. He continued another lap around the field and then the goal post. _I should take out the snitch and work on my reflex. _He glided down towards the entrance when he saw Blaise climbing his broom. Draco came to a halt in mid air watching him. Blaise didn't raise himself off, but he sat there on his broom.

"I was just about to come to you." Blaise said smiling. Draco moved in closer and noticed the skin below Blaise's eye was bruised.

"Who beat you up?" Draco asked coldly. Blaise raised himself across from him in mid air.

"Ginny. Who would have though Gryfindors could be so strong?" Blaise said half smirking. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why did she hit you?" Draco asked. Blaise touched his cheek and eye and looked at him.

"Does it look that bad?" Blaise said. Draco nodded and then asked once more what had happened. Blaise took a sigh and started making circles around Draco.

"I told her she was a bet. She hit me. I let her." Blaise said quickly. Draco's eyes met his once Blaise stopped moving around.

"So you and her are over?" Draco said smirking.

"Not even close. I apologized as though my life depended on it. And after a good while she accepted it." Blaise said confidently. He shot his broom up words and glided high above Draco. Draco followed him along as they both made a lap around the field.

"The reason why I'm telling you this Draco is because if I can do it. So can you!" Blaise said breaking the silence.

"You sicken me!" Draco sneered and went the opposite direction Blaise was flying.

"You know what man? I though I knew you better then this." Blaise said sadly shaking his head as he swooped down to the ground and walked off. Draco was beyond furious with Blaise. _How dare he come here and tell me what to do? Just cause I'm not as soft as him! _Draco came down after he had left and slowly walked back to his room.


	15. Friendly Conversation

**Authorz Notez: **Hey to my fellow reviewers and readers, this is the last chapter I'll be putting up for the next two days okay? I'm sorry but I got a family trip to Ohio. Not much of a great place lol. But I'll come back with a twisted Chapter, I promise. I know you guys can't wait for Draco to come to his senses and talk to Hermione but he will. Soon. How she will react I shall not say. Give me some ideas, and maybe you might see it in later on chapters! Review and Enjoy! :D Take care. Peace N Love.****

* * *

**Love Sick**

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione had patrols that day but never returned to her room after she had finished her rounds. It was one o clock in the morning and Hermione felt a wake. The corridors were completely empty and she couldn't help but feel a chill coming down her back. Hermione wondered why Draco had hugged her earlier that day. She had almost hoped he would tell her he was sorry, but that didn't happen. He was the most cruelest person she has met. Hermione had finally reached the familiar safe room and Harry happened to be sitting alone.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Harry said when he notice her walk in. Hermione plopped down next to him.

"Not tired." Hermione smiled at him.

"Me either." Harry said. Hermione gazed at the crackling fire, remembering the night Draco had brought her back from the restaurant.

"Do you want to be my girl?" Hermione thought about this for a while, did she want him? Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." Draco cupped her chin with his other hand and moved in to kiss her. She quickly allowed him to enter and they kissed long and passionate. Hermione never expected this from him, not in a million years. But the kiss felt so right as though they belonged together.

"Hey?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Hermione closed her eyes and then stared at him. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. Harry's green eyes looked at her confused and worried making her feel guilty. "Actually no." Harry stared at her and waited for her to continue. "Have you ever felt like you have everything in the world but your still missing something?"

"Yea. I feel that almost everyday, 'Mione." Harry said. Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice that he was referring to his parents. Hermione sympathetically took her hand in his.

"Does this have to do with Malfoy?" Harry said calmly. Hermione looked away from his glistening eyes. _He knows too much. Maybe I can tell him and he won't be mad._

"Yea." Hermione said quietly. Harry shifted his position to face Hermione completely.

"You love him." Harry said. It didn't seem like a question, more like a statement but Hermione answered it as though it was a question.

"No."

He took her chin and made Hermione stare into his eyes. "Do you love him?" Harry asked again.

Hermione hesitated for a second but calmly said. "No." Harry gave out a sigh and let her chin go.

"Ron told me you kissed him." Harry said as he watched her. Hermione's eyes opened in horror. Ever since that kiss, Hermione pretended it never happened and Ron never bothered to ask her about it. They had continued to their old ways but she never expected him to tell Harry.

"Its not what you think I--" Hermione began.

"How do you know what I think?" Harry asked calmly, interrupting her. Hermione leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"What do you think then?" Hermione whispered.

"I think that you kissed Ron because of sexual tension building up between you and Malfoy." Hermione shot him a cold look. Harry immediately raised his hands. "Hey. That's what I think. I could be wrong."

"Harry. Shut up." Hermione said and closed her eyes again.

"Hermione, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I already guessed this much and by the way your acting I know its true." That had made her get up from her seat.

"You don't know what your talking about Harry Potter!" Hermione screamed irritated.

"Now wait a minute. I was just ---" Harry began

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron interupted him, as he came in wearing long black pajama pants with no shirt. He looked like he got out of the wrong side of bed. Harry and Hermione just looked at him surprised to see him.

"Nothing mate." Harry said quickly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at both of them suspiciously. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Why aren't you guys sleeping?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Its okay daddy. Me and Harry will go to bed soon."

Ron gave her a quick glare before muttering loudly as he went back up the stairs. "Stupid kids! Ow! Since when did we have a railing here! I can't believe they called me daddy, I'm not that ugly. Ow! Why can't they move this door further back."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's remarks. He sure was the type to say how he felt at any given time. When they had both recovered from their laughs Harry gave her a sincere look. "Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "No, No. You're right. I'm just a sexually frustrated teenager."

Harry couldn't help but break a laugh. "Since you put it that way."

Hermione gave him a punch on the arm. Harry winced. "When did you become so strong?" He asked holding his arm.

"Since the devil in me came out." Hermione said jokingly. He broke out laughing again.

"Can I ask you something 'Mione?" Harry asked once he cooled down.

Hermione gave a nod who was also laughing. "What happened between you and him?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. "If I told you then I would have to kill you."

"I shouldn't have asked." Harry said quickly.

"No, It's okay if you ask. Me and him couldn't work it out." She answered.

"You guys looked like love birds why couldn't you work it out." He asked.

Hermione looked away, her eyes began to get watery for just thinking about the day she found out everything. Harry sensed this and grabbed her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked urgently. Hermione shook her head. "Damn it Hermione! He did! I can see it in your eyes." Harry said frustrated.

"He...I...I was a bet to him, to sleep with and dump." Hermione stuttered.

Harry's face became appalled and shocked. "Merlin! Hermione I'm so sorry." He gave her a tight hug, brushing her hair back. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Its okay. Don't tell anyone. Not even Ron." She pleaded.

Harry sighed. "Don't you want us to do something, kill him maybe?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. This has nothing to do with either of you. I can handle it myself."

Harry got the message and didn't ask anything else. He just held her there rubbing her back and brushing her hair. Hermione felt safe and comfortable in his arms, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione said grabbing his attention.

"Yea?"

"Now I have to kill you." Hermione said.

"Please don't I'm only seventeen!" He wailed. Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh and lightly shoved him off.

"Your such a drama queen." Hermione said plopping back on the couch. Harry did the same and put his arm over her shoulder.

"As long as I'm your friend, I don't mind being a drama.." Harry paused. "..king." He finished giving her a wink. Hermione broke a genuine smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What would I do with out you." Hermione sighed.

"That's why you shouldn't kill me." Harry laughed and the two continued their conversation through out the night. Hermione felt open up to him and to the ordinary observer, Hermione seemed to have her life back on track. But inside she was broken down and hurt.


	16. Realization

**Authorz Notez:** Phew! That trip screamed boredom! Anywayz...I want to thank you guys for your nice comments/reviews. I felt bad for making you guys wait for so long. Here's the next chapter. I hope it comes to your standards. **

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Sixteen

The month of February came quicker then he had thought. Draco was cranky that afternoon because Professor McGonall gave him an extra load of homework despite the fact that he had Head Boy duty and other class assignments. He walked lazily into the Great Hall to eat lunch. He saw Blaise smiling over at the Gryfindor table and he quickly knew why. Draco thought it was bad enough he had to think about what Blaise said to him but he also couldn't believe he had to put up with all the mushy luvy duvy stuff.

Draco sat in the opposite direction of Blaise. He grabbed himself a plate and loaded it with as much food as it can carry and Blaise arched his eye brow at him suspiciously. Draco ignored him and began chewing down a chicken wing. Blaise looked over his shoulder at the sound of the Great Hall doors bang open. Dara, a Slytherin sixth year girl ran over to where Draco sat.

"Draco!" She screamed fearfully. Draco put down his fork and looked at her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's Pansy." She said worriedly.

Draco's eyes widen in horror. "Where is she?" He asked as he got off from his seat. Practically the whole Slytherin table turned their heads to watch Draco with interest. He knew everyone in his house heard about her pregnancy but that didn't bother him before, in fact it was a good thing. The girls would tell him if there was anything wrong, for example now.

"She's in the hospital wing." Dara said nervously. Draco brushed passed her and ran out the Great Hall. _Merlin! Is it that hard to take care of yourself?. _He continued running down the corridors and flights of stairs until he reached the front entrance of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfre was outside writing a few things down on a parchment.

"What happened to her? Where is she?" Madame Pomfre looked up at him worriedly.

"Dear, I think Pansy will explain this one to you. She's inside." Madame Pomfre opened the door allowing him to enter. Draco ran over to Pansy's bed where she was lying down.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked. Pansy slowly looked up at him. Her face was pale and she looked like she had a fever the way her sweat poured down the sides of her forehead.

"Draco, please sit down." Pansy said quietly, patting the side of her bed. Draco slowly sat down never letting his eyes leave her.

"You look terrible. Did you collapse?" Draco asked fearfully. Pansy put her warm hand on his all the while looking at him intensely.

"No." She answered. Draco arched his eye brow in wonder.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Draco, I never wanted this to happen to me. But it did." Tears began to fall down her cheeks slowly as she continued. "I'm a very simple girl, you know. I just wanted a good life, marry someone I love and raise kids." Pansy said. Draco didn't know where she was going with this but continued to listen to her eagerly. "The day I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to kill myself. But after Madame Pomfre forced me to contact my parents, I never expected them to make you marry me."

Her thumb began making slow traces over his hand. "I don't want you to be forced to marry me and I never imagined you'd want to care for my baby."

"It's my baby too." Draco said. Pansy put a finger on his lips, he felt her trembling. She was nervous and he didn't know why.

"That's what I love about you. Your not like other guys. You do care, you just hate showing it." Pansy said trying to put a small smile on her face. "Even if you hate me. It doesn't matter anymore Draco. I'm not doing so good no more."

"Pansy, what are you on about? What is going on? Your hiding something." Draco said frowning at her. Pansy started to cry and as awkward as it may have felt for Draco, he leaned in and hugged her.

"Don't you dare start crying now." He said quietly.

"Draco, I think I'm dying." Pansy stuttered. Draco pulled away looking at her face.

"What? How?" Draco asked confused. Pansy took one hand to wipe away her tears.

"That potion I drank has affected the baby. So I got sick and I started losing a lot of weight."

"But you will be fine, right?" Draco asked encouragingly.

"No, Draco...the baby isn't allowing me to eat anything. It's basically eating out my organs slowly. I'm being sent to St.Mungos in an hour." Pansy said quietly. Draco looked horrified, he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"No, you can't. I don't want you coming. I don't want anyone coming."

"I'll come with you!" Draco said more forcefully.

"No!" Pansy screamed then quickly winced in pain. She held her hand to her stomach and laid back down the bed. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he hated Pansy half of his life, but she didn't deserve to end her life like this. It was all his fault.

"Your not going to die on me! All right. Your going to be strong!" Draco said loudly. Pansy shook her head.

"I'm not so sure, its either me or the baby." Pansy said quietly. He knew this was going to come some how, to choose between the one thing he can look forward to or save the one person he couldn't stand.

"I..I..don't know what to say." Draco stuttered.

"The healers will take care of me." Pansy said looking down at her hands.

"I am so sorry Pansy. I was being reckless." Draco said. Pansy took his hand once more.

"It's not your fault. We only have one life to live Draco." Pansy said. Suddenly her grip loosened and Draco realized her eyes were closing.

"Madame Pomfre!" Draco screamed. With out another second the lady rushed inside, holding a few things in her hands.

"Oh dear." Madame Pomfre put a finger to her neck and checked her pulse. "She just fell asleep." Madame Pomfre said with a sigh of relief. "You should be heading back to your classes now." She began turning over to look at Draco.

"No, I can't leave her like this." Draco said angrily.

"You will and you must. I promise we will do the best we can, they will find a cure for her problem." She said assuringly. She pushed Draco out of the room.

"But I--"

"No buts young man. I will call you down if needed." She interrupted. Draco nodded and walked off slowly and angrily. How can he go to class knowing Pansy is on her death bed? How can he pretend to look just fine knowing he's worried sick? Draco headed outside, he decided he wasn't going to class. Professor Snape can discuss it with Madame Pomfre why he was absent for all he cared.

The moment he stepped outside the front entrance, the rain left Draco dripping wet in a matter of seconds. He felt immune to the rain and strolled over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His robes slapped against him, while his hair fell down across his face. _Give me some soap and I can fucking take a shower, _he thought sarcastically. Draco threw himself on his knees and looked up at the clouded sky.

"A beautiful ending for a beautiful day." He screamed at the sky mordantly. Instantly right before his eye with out thinking, scenes started to unfold.

"You are human, right? You are allowed to love. Now stop being a baby and tell her.".........

"You know what man? I though I knew you better then this.".........

"People don't change."..........

"No, Hermione. Your wrong, people do change." Draco whispered to himself. He put his hands to his face to wipe away the rain that poured down upon him.

"Your just like your father. A heartless cold bastard!"

"NO I AM NOT!" Draco screamed and fisted the muddy ground before him. "It's not true...it's not true." Draco said to himself. Lucius Malfoy was and still is a heartless old man, who only loves power and control. That's not what Draco cared about, not the slightest. How can she compare him to a man who gave his life away to Voldermort? Draco always knew that somehow his father was wrong about being a Death Eater, and he would have rather killed himself then serve the Dark Lord. There's a lot of things no one knew about Draco. He hated Harry Potter for being popular among all wizards but he also was glad Harry had finally defeated that disgusting creature. _So if I'm as evil and cold as Hermione thinks I am, there's no chance in hell she will accept my apology._ He thought about the last thing Pansy had said to him before she fell asleep.

"We only have one life to live Draco."

Draco raised himself to his feet. How long had it taken him to get that through his head?The school clock tower rang loudly bringing him out of his daze. How long had he been here? He picked himself up and walked back into the school slowly. Student's filling the corridors stared at him as though he was a dementor. A few Slytherin guys who stood by the Potions class looked at him confused. The whole world seemed to be watching a dripping wet, muddy Draco Malfoy. He would have evilly smirked at the stares he received, but something else was on his mind.

"We only have one life to live Draco."

Right then Hermione walked out of class laughing at something Harry had said to her while Ron was right behind them talking to Lavender. Harry looked over her shoulder and noticed Draco watching them. Hermione quickly glanced at what Harry was staring at. When their eyes met Draco advanced towards Hermione who never seemed to let her gaze leave his drenched body.

"We need to talk." He said. Hermione arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"There is nothing to talk about." Hermione replied and grabbed Harry's arm and stalled off. Ron looked at him up and down in disgust then ran over to his friends who had turned the corner. Draco was sick and tired of all this attention he was getting and took out his wand. He whispered an incantation and his robes became dry, along with his hair. Draco ran after Hermione who had almost reached the Gryfindor tower. Her two side kicks weren't with her which gave him the opportunity he needed.

"Hermione! We really need to talk." Draco said urgently. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" She asked suspiciously. Draco smirked at her.

"That is your name, right?" Draco asked.

"Whatever." Hermione said and started to move towards the portrait hole. Draco swiftly grabbed her arm and made her face him completely.

"Please, we really need to talk." Draco pleaded. Hermione pulled her hand away from his grip.

"There is and never will be anything to talk about." She hissed.

"Yes there is." Draco said calmly. Hermione snorted at him and pulled her school bag closer to herself.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Us." Draco replied. Hermione clenched her fists together in irritation. Her eyes were on him conspicuously as she stepped back from him.

"As long as I'm concerned there is no us." Hermione said waving her index finger between Draco and herself.

"I am sorry." Draco said sincerely. Hermione's eyes glistened for a second before it turned cold.

"Sure, and I'm going to believe you." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco moved closer to her while she stumbled backwards. He grabbed her by the waist gently.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for lying, sorry for taking so long to apologize. Sorry for not telling you the truth. Sorry for everything!" Hermione tried to pull away from his grip but only accomplished nothing, Draco moved her closer to him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If you don't resist my kiss, I know you accepted my apology." He whispered lightly. He felt her body tremble as her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes. He pulled her chin up and landed a soft kiss. Hermione abruptly began to fist his chest.

"Let me go, or I swear I'll hex you." Hermione distressed. Draco let go of her instantly. Both her hands fell to her side and her school bag fell to the floor. "I hate you!" Hermione screamed in frustration, she quickly grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder then turned to leave.

"No you don't." Draco said calmly. Hermione never looked back at him as she dashed into the Gryfindor house. Draco turned to leave when he saw a book on the floor. He picked it up and noticed a HG engraved on the cover. He looked back at the portrait of the fat lady who was asleep and then realized exactly who the book belonged to.


	17. Can't Forgive And Forget

**Love Sick**

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione spent the whole evening in the Gryfindor's Common room. She had stayed with Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Harry. She tried to not think about what Draco said and not worry over what he did. But a few times during her conversation with her friends they would ask if she was feeling okay and as usual she would put a fake smile and nod her head. Finally when the clock struck midnight, Hermione decided to call it a night and head back to her house. She couldn't help but feel concerned to find Draco waiting for her.

Luckily when she had reached the common room Hermione didn't find Draco. With a sigh of relief, she headed upstairs to her room. Hermione put her bag down on the foot of her bed and walked over to her drawers to change. She decided to wear a loose long white t-shirt with writing all over the front and black pajama pants. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had begun to look wearied out and tired. She tied her hair up in a bun and headed to her bed.

When Hermione pulled the covers down, she heard a knock on the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the sound. She slipped in bed and put a pillow over her head to block out the sound. Little did she know that Draco walked in while she couldn't see and when she brought her pillow down, Draco stood by the post of her bed. He only wore pants showing his fined chest, which could make her drool but Hermione became outraged. She jumped out of bed and walked over to him.

"What the hell gives you the right to come into my room?!" Hermione screamed in anger. Hermione was close enough to smell the sweet scent she had loved so much, but she ignored that fact or at least tried to.

"I wanted to return this book you dropped." Draco said calmly holding her journal in front of her. Hermione swiped the book out of his hand and glared at him.

"So you have no respect what so ever for others privacy?" Hermione said as she threw her book on the side of her bed.

"I swear I didn't read it." Draco said. Hermione could hear the honesty in his voice but as usual she would ignore that.

"Get out! Right now!" Hermione screamed pointing to the door. Draco watched her but never once moved from where he stood.

"I can't." He said quietly. He never dropped his gaze from her. Hermione had tried her hardest but the tears couldn't hold on any longer, it slipped down her cheeks. Suddenly, Draco fell on his knees in front of Hermione and hugged her thighs. Hermione couldn't believe what he had done and out of frustration and anger she began to hit him on the shoulders. But he never let her go.

"Hermione! I'm sorry." Draco said. He put his head in between her thighs, but Hermione could see the tears coming down from his face.

"I hate you Draco!" Hermione screamed. Draco looked up at her and instantly she slapped him across the face. "I hate you for hurting me." Then she slapped him across the other side of his face. "I hate you for making me lose my virginity as a bet!" Hermione could see the hurt in Draco's expression but he never let her go. Hermione began hitting his shoulders with her fists. "How can a simple word like sorry change the fact that you broke my heart! Let me go right now!"

"Doesn't matter how much times you beat me Hermione, it can't be worse then how much I beat myself up for doing the things I did to you." Draco said truthfully.

Hermione stopped hitting him and stared at him for a good minute. How can she accept his apology? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I am begging you to forgive me." Draco said after the unbearable silence. Hermione looked away from him, she couldn't stare at a face that reminded her of all the pain she felt night and day. How can she trust him after what he had done to her?

Finally Draco let her go and got up to his feet. Hermione gazed at his reddened face. Hermione bit her lip because for the first time she didn't know what to do. There was no books on love that she had read, nothing could prepare her for heartache.

"No way will I sit and take this shit from you, I'll never play another day of being your fool. I wasted all my time on something that just wasn't true, I should have known that I could never ever change you!" Hermione bellowed as she took steps back from him. Draco's face went from hurt to pained as he brushed his hair back from his face.

"Whenever you see me don't even speak, I'll never forget what you did to me." Hermione said quietly allowing the tears again to wash her face. Draco nodded his head and turned away from her, towards the door.

"All I can say is you did change me, Hermione Granger." Draco said calmly as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Hermione fell to the floor, allowing her self to be engulfed by her tears.

"I want to forgive you. I really do." Hermione whispered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was leaning against a tree by the lake alone when Hermione found him. It was a Saturday morning and she felt she needed a good stroll outside to take her mind off of everything. She hugged her jean jacket tighter as the wind blew in her direction. After finding Harry she decided she would talk to him about her problem. Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard her footsteps.

"Hey what you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him.

"Nothing." Harry said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back as she put her hands in her jean pockets.

"I was looking for you." Hermione said watching Harry's face.

"Why?" He asked a bit curious. They began to walk over to the large rocks to sit down.

"I needed someone to talk to." Hermione said quietly as she sat down next to Harry.

"About?" Harry asked as he glanced over at Hermione.

"Boy Stuff." Hermione answered blushing lightly.

"Isn't that Ginny's department?" Harry asked as he chuckled.

"I need a guy's perspective." Hermione elbowed him.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You see there's this guy..." Hermione began.

"Malfoy?" Harry interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes, she began to hate the way Harry knew everything she was talking about.

"Fine, Malfoy. Anyways he umm...well apologized to me twice." Hermione said looking over the lake. Harry nodded.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, umm..I didn't accept his apology both times." Hermione replied. Harry looked over at her, she felt as though he was studying her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to get hurt again." Hermione answered. Harry frowned at her for a second. "What?" Hermione asked noticing his odd look.

"You love him Hermione, why can't you accept that fact. Even though you might think he'll hurt you. Part of you wants him." Harry said. Hermione quickly looked away staring at the ground.

"What am I suppose to do?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry put his arm over her shoulder.

"To be honest, I think he loves you Hermione." Harry said. Hermione gave a big sigh. "Don't beat yourself up for this. I suggest you talk it over with him." Hermione looked at him baffled. Why would he say that?

"Where's the Harry I know?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry arched his eye brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, usually you would want to kill Malfoy for coming near me. But your telling me to talk to him." Hermione said as she looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Hermione, I never want to see you hurt and everyday I see that. Your always dazing off, your tired, you never smile and when you do, its fake. But when you were with Malfoy as much as I hate to admit it, you were happy." Harry said sincerely. Hermione nodded her head understandingly.

"So your saying I should talk it out with him." Hermione asked. Harry got up to his feet and looked down at her.

"Hermione, just do what you think is best. But I don't wanna see you upset." Harry said. He gave her a hug before walking back inside the school, leaving her to think things through.

Hermione continued to watch the lake, wondering how everything got so twisted. All she wanted in a relationship was love and honesty but Draco screwed up big time, so how can Harry tell her to talk to him?


	18. Accidents Happen

**Authors Notez: **I can't believe all the great reviews I'm getting! You guys make me want to right all the time! Thankz. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Eighteen

The Slytherin team were in the change room that same morning after a hard practice. Blaise, who was given the position as Captain, decided they needed one more practice before Monday. He gave out his usual pep talk on what he expected from everyone. Draco had just walked out of the showers, just in time to hear Blaise's instructions. Most of the guys walked off afterwards to do their business as Draco walked over to his locker. He took out a pair of jeans and white shirt and put them on then stuffed his Quidditch robes into his bag to get it washed.

"Hey." Blaise said to him as he sat on the bench seats. Draco didn't turn around to look at him but replied back with the same word.

"Hows everything?" Blaise asked. Draco could tell his friend was trying to small talk with him.

"Everything is great." Draco said sarcastically. After he had finished lacing his shoes he sat next to Blaise.

"I heard about Pansy, how is she doing?" Blaise said quietly. Draco brushed his hair back as he took a deep sigh. Pansy was at the hospital being taken care of by the Healers who would not allow him to visit. Madame Pomfre had sent him a letter yesterday to inform him Pansy was doing better which for Draco was a sigh of relief. Blaise looked at Draco oddly. He then remembered what his friend just asked.

"Yea, she's doing okay." Draco answered. Blaise nodded his head and started to put his Quidditch robes in his own bag. Draco decided to leave just then when a few Slytherins came out of the showers. Draco reached outside the Quidditch field when he felt someone grab his arm. Draco turned around to see Blaise right behind him.

"What?" Draco asked half annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if you talked to Granger." Blaise said. Draco definitely talked to Hermione, more like fell on his knees for her and she still didn't accept his apology. Draco wanted so much to hold her in his arms but Hermione had made it clear that she didn't need or want him any longer.

"Listen I have to head inside, I got a meeting with the Perfects." Draco said hurriedly. Blaise smirked at him before nodding his head and walking off to the opposite direction were Ginny, Ron, Neville and Lavender were sitting at the bleachers. Ginny saw Blaise and quickly said something to Ron and he nodded allowing her to leave him. After she had reached the entrance of the field Blaise gave her a hug as they walked off. _How dumb can Ron be? It's been two months and he still doesn't know._

Draco shook his head disappointedly and walked inside the school and through the corridors when he heard someone call his name. Draco turned around and stared into the half moon glasses he began to hate so much.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" He said.

"I need to have a word with you Mr. Malfoy." The head master said kindly as he began to walk along side Draco.

"About what?" Draco asked. Professor Dumbledore looked down upon him.

"I am aware of Ms. Parkinson's situation and I am terribly sorry for the condition she is in..." The professor began but waited for Draco to nod his head for him to go on. "..I have contacted her parents and yours to inform them of her state.." Draco glared at him, how can he contact his own parents. _I might as well be on my death bed too. _"But I assure you that you will be able to visit Pansy in a few weeks time." He said.

"Ah..Thanks." Draco said who still couldn't believe his parents now knew. Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and patted him on the shoulders.

"In life we all must make difficult choices and even though at the time it doesn't seem like the best choice later on it will be the wisest choice we have made." Professor Dumbledore said then walked off. Draco was left standing there still baffled the fact that his parents knew. _They're going to kill me for not taking care of her properly, they're going to blame me for her accident. I just pray they don't send me any howlers or make a school visit._

As he headed towards the Perfects common room he found Professor McGonall and Professor Snape sitting down at the round table. Hermione was already sitting beside Professor McGonall and a few other students had made it. When Draco made his way to his seat next to Professor Snape, Ginny walked in through the Portrait hole. _Guess she never had her little rendezvous. _Ginny sat between Collin and Hermione who both smiled at her. Draco gave a snort and waited for the meeting to begin. Professor Snape was the first to stand up.

"As you all know, the talent show turned out better then we expected." He hissed to the students. "But now our dear Professor McGonall will like to make another event for Valentines Day, as much as I believe it's not necessary." Professor McGonall gave a little cough and Professor Snape sat back down. Draco rolled his eyes, he wasn't interested to prepare another event and prayed that the students disagreed. But looking over the Perfects he could tell they were all excited specially that Ravenclaw girl. He continued to glance around the table when he met Hermione's eyes. She looked down after they stared at each other for a good while.

"Since we only have a week and a half, I decided that we should simply have a ball. Nothing too fancy but I expect our Heads will help you all put everything together." Professor McGonall said quickly. She gave a wearily smile before gesturing Professor Snape to leave who seemed more then happy to walk out of the meeting.

Ginny looked around the table. "Well?" She said looking at Draco and Hermione. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

"This is what were going to do. We will decorate the Great Hall in red and white to symbolize Valentines day. The dance will start at seven and end at ten for the first, second, third and forth years. The seventh, sixth and fifth years can stay until midnight. The perfects can choose what types of music to play and we will go from there. We will have a meeting on tuesday to discuss the process." Hermione said as though she was a business woman.

"Everyone agree?" Hermione said after all the students fell silent. All the students nodded their heads except a Slytherin sixth year boy, named Andrew Sanford who glared at Hermione.

"I don't agree. I think its stupid." Andrew said. Hermione looked back at him.

"Well its one against nine." Hermione said as a matter of fact. Draco gave a smirk at the thought a fellow Slytherin shut up and feel stunned.

"Well, I guess that's it. Everyones dismissed." Draco said quickly. Hermione glanced at him before nodding her head in agreement while everyone got off of their seats.

------------------------------------------

The fire crackled in the common room making a soothing sound while Draco read his book on the couch. Of course he couldn't help but look over at Hermione a few times who sat at her desk doing her work. Draco looked back at the book he was reading and started daze off. _What if Hermione knew I actually did love her? Would she then understand where I'm coming from? Nah...who am I kidding. I may just realized I love her but after last nigh, I GAVE UP. Yup, the great Malfoy, gave up. I guess she'll never know she's changed me...or else I won't give a damn about Pansy or how bad I feel that she's in a hospital in pain while I sit here. _Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Hermione searching her desk, the book shelf then bent over to look under her desk. _What is she looking for? _Draco arched his eye brow at her but his gaze fell to the cushion on the couch were a brown book lay.

Draco grabbed the book titled Care of Magical Creatures and stared at Hermione. "Where you looking for this?" Draco asked. Although she had asked him not to speak to her, that didn't mean he couldn't help her. Hermione snapped her head at him. She walked over and took the book then nodded. Hermione walked back to her desk. Draco couldn't take any more of the silent treatment and walked off to his room. After five minutes he heard the bathroom door shut. _Bloody great! I wanted to take a shower! _Draco decided to undress and take a shower in the morning.

He walked over to his closet and hung his robes, only left in his green silk boxers. After he fixed his bed and pulled the covers down he heard a big thud. _What the fuck?! _Draco ran like a speeding bullet and banged on the door.

"Hermione! Open up! Are you alright?" Draco screamed while he continued to bang on the door. But no answer came. _Don't give me the silent treatment right now!_

"HERMIONE! I NEED TO KNOW IF UR OKAY!" Draco screamed so loud he knew Hermione would have to say something. But still there was no answer. "Fine you leave me no choice!" Draco ran back to his room picked up his wand from his night stand and walked back to the bathroom door. He enchanted the door to swing open.

Draco rushed over to the shower and opened the sliding door. Hermione lay on the floor unconscious. Draco turned off the steaming water when he noticed the soap on the floor. _She must have slipped. _Draco took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He didn't mind that she was naked because all that was on his mind was if she was alight. _Please don't be dead. _Draco touched her neck and sighed when he heard her breathing and her heart was still pumping. Draco found her long t-shirt she wore the night before and put it on her. She was lifeless, limb and her face was expressionless.

Suddenly Hermione began to cough out water. Draco pulled her up in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't say anything, she just stared at him with a confused look. _Now would be a good time to talk Hermione!_

Hermione tried to lift herself up in sitting position but quickly fell back on her pillows as she groaned in pain. "That answers my question. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I have to go get Madame Pomfre." Draco began to walk away when Hermione took his hand.

"Don't go." Hermione pleaded. Hermione's eyes did not have that look of resentment but were warm and compassionate like it use to be when she wasn't angry with him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "If your hurt I should make sure--" Draco began.

"Stop talking." Hermione said. She patted the left side of her bed. "Sleep." Hermione said quietly. Draco arched his eyebrow. _That blow on the head must have been really bad._

"I shouldn't." Draco said. Hermione gave a big sigh and patted her bed again with pleading eyes. Draco couldn't say no to a beauty like her so he made his way over to the opposite side of her bed and crawled in. Once he lay his head down on the pillow Hermione snuggled closer to him and fell asleep on his chest. _Just great! She'll kill me when she gets her senses back. _Draco wraped his arm around her and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	19. Confused

**Authors Notez:** Hey thanks for the great reviews once again. **piepiekoh** are you sure perfects are spelt prefects? If I'm wrong let me know. Lol. Because I had no idea. **Zmija** I would love to translate my story in french, but how? If your still interested contact me. Thanks. **LadY MyStiK** hey you can be imaginitive too, just look at your cieling while you lay on your bed. Yes...thats what I do. Lol. **InDyxx** I don't think it was a trick. I mean if you banged your head, would you be thinking clearly? But thanks for your update. I love you all. You guys are great. Now...Go on and read!**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione woke up to a feel of her face against skin, unknowingly she stretched her hand and felt a broad chest. Not just any chest it was Draco's. Hermione sat up and looked down at his face which was calm and very much asleep. _What is he doing in my bed? _For some apparent reason, she wasn't furious that he was there with her, she actually felt comfortable. Then Hermione pinched her arm. _Yup, I'm definitely awake. But how did he get here? _Hermione began to shake his shoulder and Draco gave a grunt before turning over to the side, still sleeping.

"Draco! Wake up!" Hermione said as she continued to shake him. Suddenly Draco sat up and stared at her, then he touched his head realizing where he was.

"Its not what you think." Draco said quickly. Hermione frowned at him, how would he know what she was thinking. Right now all she could think about was how handsome he was despite the fact he woke up with his hair all over the place. Although her eyes went from his face to his shoulders, chest and landed on his green boxers, Hermione still wanted to know one thing.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Hermione asked calmly. Draco brushed his hair back on got off the bed.

"Well you were taking a shower last night and you slipped on soap and banged your head. So I took you to your room and you asked me to sleep with you." Draco said. Hermione's eyes grew wide open. _SLEEP WITH ME?_

"Sleep with me?" Hermione asked more calm then the voices inside her head. Draco's face became horrified.

"NO! no..not that way, you know I would never take advantage of you when your vulnerable. You asked me to lay down with you on the bed." Draco said worriedly. Hermione's expression was blank. _When had she asked that? Is he lying? _"Don't you remember?" Draco asked confused.

"No." Hermione shook her head. Hermione got off her bed and realized all she was wearing was a t-shirt. "Did you put this on me?" Hermione asked worriedly touching her t-shirt. Draco nodded his head.

"Umm..if you don't believe me, touch the back of your head." Draco said motioning to her head. Hermione did just that, she felt a small bump at the back of her skull. _So he wasn't lying. _"Do you believe me now?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head and opened the door to her room.

"Please leave, I need to change." Hermione said quietly. Draco understandingly left the room without a word. Hermione dashed over to her drawers and took out a pair of jeans and light sweater then ran into the bathroom. _Why am I not angry with him? How come I can't think straight? All I think about is that damn body of his. _Hermione touched her cheeks and felt a soft burn. _Why am I blushing? _As soon as she picked up her toothbrush, Draco walked in. He didn't say anything to her but he never let his gaze drop from her eyes. He picked up his toothbrush and they both brushed their teeth in silence.

After Hermione finished before he had she gave a weak smile and walked out of the bathroom. Hermione didn't understand why she gave a smile, _what is wrong with me today?! _She touched her head and decided to blame the bump on her head. _Must have messed up my brain functions. _She quickly rushed on the clothes she had laid for herself and walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco was downstairs already wearing a sexy black dress shirt with silver stitches and black loose jeans. Draco also had the belt he wore the night she had performed, the one with his name written in diamonds.

Draco took a good look at her before he left the room silently. _He's not talking to me, he actually took what I said seriously. No time to think about that...go to the hospital wing. _Hermione touched her head once again to see if the bump was still there. And to her disappointment it was. Hermione looked over at the clock above the fire place. _9 o clock._

----------------------------------------------------

"Well dear, it's nothing major. Just make sure you don't stress yourself or bump your head on anything. It will be gone by tonight." Madame Pomfre said as she looked at her head.

"Thanks." Hermione said and got off the bed she sat on while she was being checked. Madame Pomfre smiled.

"No problem. You can leave now." She said. Hermione left through the doors and entered the waiting room to find Ron holding Harry up as they walked in. Harry was hopping on one foot and leaning his weight on Ron who held him firmly.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Hermione said shocked. She came to Harry's opposite side and began to help him enter the doors she came out of.

"He had an accident on the Quidditch field." Ron said. She took a good look at both of them who were drenched in mud and their Quidditch uniforms were hardly visible. Harry winced as he took another step and sat down on the bed she had earlier got off.

"I fell off my broom and twisted my ankle." Harry said as he winced again while he took off his left boot and sock . Hermione looked down at his feet which was red and bruised. Ron turned away from the site.

"I'll get Madame Pomfre." Ron said as he ran to her office. Hermione sat down on the bed with him.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I better be able to play tomorrow." Harry said while clenching his teeth. Hermione gave a giggle._ How can he be worried over a game while he is hurt? _Harry looked at her confused as to why she was laughing.

"Sorry." Hermione said. Harry looked at her disappointedly.

"What was so funny?" Harry asked. Before she could say another word, Ron and Madame Pomfre came over. Madame Pomfre took out a look at his foot and frowned.

"I have to get you fixed." She said sadly. Ron's face became horrified as he took a good look at Harry's foot.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Ron asked still staring at his foot. Harry rolled his eyes at him as Hermione looked at his ankle one more time. His foot didn't look that bad.

"I'll see what I can do. Can you two please leave?" Madame Pomfre asked. Ron and Hermione nodded and walked off. Once they reached outside in the waiting room. He looked at Hermione as she sat down on the seats.

"So.." Hermione said to keep the silence between them. She hadn't had a real conversation with him since the day she kissed him and Ron was must likely feeling as uncomfortable as she was. Just then Ron scratched his head.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Ron asked confused.

"I hit my head. Just wanted to make sure I was okay." Hermione said truthfully. Ron nodded and he sat next to her on the seats. Hermione gave a week smile and began to tap her fingers on her knees. The silence between them was becoming too awkward.

"Is there something you want to say?" Ron asked who was watching her nervously. Hermione shook her head. "Yes there is, I know there is." Ron said. Hermione stopped tapping and starred at him.

"There's nothing wrong!" Hermione said a bit irritated.

"Come on! Hermione..you haven't been the same since the--"

"Kiss? Well since you know so much why you asking?" Hermione said flustered. Ron began to get red in the ears.

"Hermione! I'm your best friend. Can you explain to me what I did wrong for you to become so dead silent with me?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, of course Ron didn't deserve the way she was treating him.

"Sorry. I'm just been confused lately. Okay?" Hermione said quietly. Ron nodded his head and turned his gaze away from her. Ron got up to his feet and looked through the window of the door where Harry was.

"He's going to be okay, don't worry." Hermione said. Ron looked back at her and put his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Yea, well..Listen I'm going to head back and tell the rest of the team to continue practicing." Ron said calmly and walked out of the room with his robes slashing right behind him.

Hermione got up and began to pace around the waiting room. Her thoughts drifted back to Draco who had helped her despite the fact she had continuously hit him, slapped him and walked out on him. _Why does he still care? He has Pansy for that. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Pansy in a long while. _Hermione hugged her self as she continued to think about the one person she loathed and loved at the same time. Suddenly some came interrupting her thoughts when the entrance of the Hospital wing opened wide.

* * *

**Authors Notez:** Hey..Cliffhanger! I don't think I gave a cliffhanger before...Hmm. Well anywayz no time to dwell on the past...tootles. 


	20. A Change of Heart

**Authors Notez: **So much reviews...I think I died and went to doggy heaven. Thanks so much guys! **DNAngels **thankz much love to ya too. I would love to be a beta..if I knew what that was. lol **tickled pink89** your right! it should be illegal. lol but its not so I guess I'll keep doing it. And its alright if your eyes unfortunately wondered, after all I made it public right? Hey translating is that hard? I guess I'll just make **Zmija** do the hard work. **:D** For **Ann Crimson, MysticalWillow, Lady Mystik** and the rest who couldn't wait, here it is...ENJOY!**

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Twenty

"Granger?"Hermione quickly turned around to face the person who had called her name and her eyes met the dark black eyes of Blaise. He stood there waiting for Hermione to reply and all she could do was stare at him.

"Granger?" He asked again and this time Hermione came back to reality.

"Ah..yea?" Hermione said quickly rubbing her neck. Blaise looked behind him and then turned back to stare at Hermione.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded and gestured towards the seats she and Ron had earlier sat on. When they both sat down Blaise looked Hermione over once with so much concern in his eyes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked confused. What would Blaise possibly want from her? Blaise leaned back against the chair and stared at the tiled floors.

"It's..umm...you see its about Draco." Blaise stuttered. Hermione wondered why he was so hesitant, its not like she was going to knock him out or anything if he said Draco's name. _But don't forget you gave him a slap, which might be why, _a inner thought said.

"What about him?" She asked ignoring her inner thoughts.

"You and him have to work things out." Blaise said. Hermione glanced at the doors away from Blaise.

"What's up with everyone telling me to talk to him? You seem to be forgetting I'm the victim here." Hermione said calmly.

"I know, but he loves you. Can't you see that?" Blaise said. Hermione glared at him, his eyes had so much honesty in them.

"For someone who's in love he sure does fuck around." Hermione said annoyingly.

"So your going to hate him for the rest of your life because of that?!" Blaise said a bit irritated. Hermione gave him another glare as she narrowed her eyes.

"Slow your roll! I have every damn reason to hate him! You got some nerve to come here and tell me to talk to him." Hermione said angrily. Blaise got the message and got up to leave when he suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione.

"I started the bet, I dragged him into it. It's not his fault he fell in love with you." Blaise said and walked away quickly before Hermione had the chance to process what she heard.

Hermione watched Blaise leave as her mind replayed what he had said. _Its not his fault he fell in love with you._ Hermione couldn't believe that, her head and heart began to pound vigorously. She ran inside the room Harry was in, the only person who can make sense out of her situation. Harry was lying back staring at the cieling when she walked in.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him. He looked down and smiled when he saw her as he sat up. He looked over at his wrapped leg and then at Hermione.

"Hey, thought you left me." He said. Hermione sat next to him on the small chair.

"No..of course I wouldn't. Ron went to tell the rest of the guys to continue practice." Hermione said as she stared down at cover ends of the bed. Harry grabbed her chin and studied her.

"That's not why you came..what's wrong?" Harry said worriedly. Hermione took a deep sigh, _how was it he knew everything? For god's sakes he's a player himself. He never stays with a girl in a relationship longer then a month_.

"Umm...Blaise and I talked." Hermione said quietly. Harry rose his eye brow as he dropped his hand from her chin.

"Really? Why?" He asked curiously.

"He wants me to umm..talk to Draco." Hermione answered.

"Oh..so its Draco now?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, well..he's right you know." Harry said changing the subject quickly.

"And so what the hell am I suppose to do?" Hermione asked.

"Come down, little one. You have so much to learn." Harry said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes again irritated.

"If you won't listen to me, listen to Zabini. He knows about love." Harry said. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Oh my god, he knows?!_

_"_You know about him and Ginny don't you?" Hermione said quietly.

"Well, now I do." Harry said winking at her. Hermione put her hand to her mouth, _oh shit!_

"No, I'm kidding Hermione! I already knew. I found out. Saw them kissing near the broom shack." Harry said taking her hand away from her mouth.

"Does..does Ron--"

"No, he doesn't know a damn thing and when he does all hell will break loose!" Harry said jokingly.

"Your not going to tell him are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked confused as he walked in. Hermione looked horrified and speechless. Harry had the same expression but recovered before she had.

"Tell you that I don't think I'll be able to get better for the game." Harry said quickly. Ron nodded his head.

"Umm..yea I was going to ask that." Ron said jokingly. Hermione had finally recovered and looked at Harry. Harry gestured her to go.

"Find him and talk to him, Hermione." Harry said as he turned away from her. Ron looked at both of them confused again.

"Who's him?" Ron asked. Harry waved it off.

"Don't worry, how was practice?" Harry asked. Hermione took that as a cue to leave her two best friends. Hermione ran out of the room quickly. _How can I talk to him, should I? Can't I sleep on this? Urgh..Why me?! _

Hermione screamed inside her head as she made her way outside. There was a light rain coming down upon her. Her hair began to get wet and stick to the sides of her face. But at that moment she didn't care that her body was becoming drenched all she could think about was the grey soft eyes, the well defined body and that lovable at the same time annoying smirk of Draco Malfoy.

As she struggled to walk on the lawn that was becoming very wet, she cursed herself for wearing heels. Half way between the Forbidden Forest and the school she heard someone call her name. Hermione turned around to find Draco running up to her, trying to cover the rain from his face by putting the hood of his robe above his head.

-------------------------------------------

Draco found Hermione after searching for her an hour ago. He suspected that she would go to the Hospital to get herself checked that day after all she was acting strange towards him. Her calmness when she woke him up was eerie as though she couldn't remember ever being mad at him. After he went to the Great Hall to eat that morning, he decided once and for all to talk things out with Hermione. Even if it meant she would end up being his past and nothing more.

But now seeing Hermione soaked wet lazily walking in the rain, it was time he needed some questions answered. "Hermione!" Draco yelled once more thinking she hadn't heard him the first time. Hermione walked over towards him slowly.

"What?" She asked squinting from the rain.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Draco said calmly. Hermione nodded and hugged herself making the shirt tighter around her chest causing him to see the visible lines of her bra underneath.

"Can we head inside and talk about this?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"What do you want?" She asked a bit annoyed. Draco took a deep sigh, he might as well get it over with before he caught a cold.

"Us. Hermione, you and me. I want to know if you'll ever give me a second chance." Draco asked. Hermione looked down at her black heals then back up at him.

"I don't know if I can, Draco." Hermione said honestly.

"Do..do..never mind." Draco stuttered. Draco decided it was pointless to talk things out with her after all and began to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm before he can turn away.

"What?" Hermione asked. Draco hesitated for a second then looked into the deep chocolate brown eyes he adored so much.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked. Hermione let go of her hold on him. Her face looked like she was thinking, then she bit her lip to ensure she was definitely thinking.

"Do you want to hear the truth?" Hermione replied back. Draco nodded.

"I don't know anymore." Hermione said looking down once again at her shoes.

"Is there anyway for you to ever love me again?" Draco said. He was now beginning to get cold jitters and wanted to go inside badly.

"Do you think three words would change what you did." Hermione said a bit astounded. Draco let go of his hood and embraced Hermione in his arms.

"Merlin! I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't make a move, she didn't even say a word. Draco could feel her body tense. _Am I holding her too tight? _Draco loosened his grip on her and Hermione did something he didn't expect her to do. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. Hermione's wet lips brushed lightly against his. Draco had forgotten how good her lips felt, how good she tasted. Hermione's arms crawled slowly around his waist. She didn't move into the kiss but just stayed in that position, lips locked.

Draco lightly licked her lower and upper lip seeking for entrance, hesitantly Hermione obliged. Her tongue wasn't feverish as before but soft and gentle as though her tongue was forgiving Draco. The rain continued to pour down on them but he couldn't feel it, his whole body, mind and soul was into this one kiss the he didn't know would even come. _Please, Hermione. Forgive me._

Slowly Hermione's lips disconnected the kiss and Draco watched her face a bit flustered like this morning in the bathroom. "We..we can't be Draco." Hermione whispered. Their face were very much close that he could see the sparkle in her eyes. Draco raised his wet hand and brushed the hair that fell across her cheek. He couldn't believe after a kiss like that she would still not want him.

"Your heart belongs to me." Draco whispered back. "I need you." Hermione's lips began to quiver, he could tell she was crying although he couldn't see it with all the rain drops hitting their face. Hermione's eyes looked down, away from him.

"No..look at me. Please don't shut me out like this. I care for you." Draco pleaded. Hermione stared into his eyes once more.

"How can we be when you have Pansy? Your going to get married Draco. How can I be apart of your life when it's already set for you." Hermione said as she let her arms drop from his waist but he still held her in his arms. Hermione's hand came around his and she slowly let his arms drop to his sides.

"If only there was a way." Hermione brushed his blond hair from his face and gave him one last lingering kiss. Then Hermione turned around and walked off as quick as her heels could carry her. Draco watched as her hips swayed and disappear into the entrance of the school. Draco wanted so badly to run after her but she was right. As much as he hated to remind himself, Pansy was his future, not her. What was he thinking?


	21. Fault

**Authors Notez:** Thanks for correcting my grammer. To think I made so much mistakes! Well I'll try to double, no triple check my grammer. It's kind of hard for me sometimes when I rush to write a chapter for you adoring readers! But I love you all because your reviews are very helpful. OOOh...one more thing, this story is yet to be done. I never knew I would make it this long. But don't worry, somethings are worth the wait. Now...Go and Read.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Twenty One

Hermione sat next to Ginny at the Gryfindor stands as everyone screamed and cheered for the Gryfindor Team who came out. Harry was the first to stand in the field, since he was Captain. He eventually got better that night and was able to still play. Following him was Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Chad, Gregory and the rest of the team. Hermione looked over at Ginny who couldn't wait for Blaise to come out with his Slytherin team.

After the announcer waited for the screaming fans of the Gryfindors, he began to call out the Slytherin team. Blaise came out first and winked at Ginny before anyone else noticed. Ginny blushed and looked over at Hermione, who gave her a smile. Hermione thought about how hard it was for Ginny to cheer for Blaise and Ron at the same time. Hermione's head snapped her head when she heard Draco's name being called. He came out into the field and joined the rest of the team silently. He didn't wave his hand or smile. He didn't have his usual smirk either. He just had a straight face.

After the balls came flying out their case and the teams were in position the game began. Hermione's head went from Harry to Ron to Draco and back. A few times she wanted to cry out for Draco to move away from a ball coming at him but she knew better then that. He had a quick eye so he swiftly dashed passed it before it made a forcefully hit. Hermione bit her lips from time to time to keep her from screaming at Draco to catch the Snitch.

Harry swooped by were Hermione and Ginny were sitting and gave them a wink. Ginny laughed and waved at Harry who gave her a high five before he went back to his search for the Snitch.

"And the Slytherins score 50 points!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Hermione snapped her head over at Draco who was right behind Harry. Both of the guys happened to see the Snitch. Hermione looked around the field but couldn't see where they were looking at. All of the sudden both of them were head to head gliding towards the Slytherin stand. Hermione couldn't handle the anticipation, within a few minutes one of them will catch the snitch.

"I have to go." Hermione said glancing over at Ginny.

"But Harry's going to catch the Snitch!" Ginny said frowning at Hermione.

"I can't handle this!" Hermione said in frustration. She gently pushed passed Ginny and ran out of the Stand. Hermione walked away as she could hear the crowd cheering and yelling. She didn't know which one of them won but her heart was racing. She found herself walking towards the lake. She sat down trying to count to ten and take deep breaths.

"Its just a game, its just a game." Hermione said to herself. After sitting on the rocks for a while Hermione heard a few loud voices coming towards her. She turned around to catch the Gryfindor group walking over to Hermione.

"WE WON!" Ron screamed plopping next to Hermione. Ginny clapped her hands and giggled next to Lavender, Parvati and Padma.

"That's great!" Hermione said smiling over at Ron.

"Harry caught it after hanging on to the side of the Slytherin stand." Dean said grinning. _Okay stop gloating now._

"Hey, stop it. I want to tell her that I won!" Harry said smiling as he made his way over the group.

"Sorry, we're just too happy. We only got one more game. If we win we get the Trophy!" Seamus said. Hermione gave a weak smile and turned away from them.

"Did you see Goyle? He tried to rush me! Can you believe that goof." Ron said who still couldn't stop smiling. Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes when Ron looked away.

"I gotta go." Hermione said as she made her way passed Neville, Dean and Ron. Harry gave her a confused look and walked up next to her.

"Where you going Hermione?" Harry whispered as Hermione shrugged.

"Somewhere away from here." Hermione replied sternly. Harry watched her for a second and nodded.

"See you around." Harry said and walked back to the Gryfindor team.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room, away from the world and all its distractions. She sat down reading one of her favorite books, Behind The Magic. After four hours of reading the clock struck ten o clock. Hermione groaned because it was her and Draco's turn to patrol the corridors together. Hermione had ignored all thoughts of Draco the whole day. After the kissing in the rain scene Hermione had to admit to herself thats what she always wanted to experience. _A kiss in the rain! _She read it in some muggle book and she couldn't believe how good it felt. Although she began coughing afterwards then acted like it was nothing the next day.

Hermione slowly walked over to Draco's room. His door was open as he sat down also reading a book, it's funny how they thought alike. He liked books, but he hate to show it. She liked books and didn't care if she showed it. Hermione watched him while she stood in the hall. Draco somehow heard her and looked up. Hermione met his eyes before remembering why she was standing there like an idiot.

"We got patrol." Hermione said quickly. Draco nodded and picked up his robe from his chair. Hermione had changed earlier to something more loose and comfortable. A brown t-shirt with pink writings across the chest and a black jean skirt with brown stitching on the sides. She waited in the hall until he came out of his room. They walked in silence as they reached outside their portrait hole.

Draco glanced at her once in awhile as they walked through the corridors but none of them had the courage to speak. _Say something! I'm so bored! _Although Hermione had made it more then clear that they were never going to be in a relationship together, she still wanted him as a friend. But she was too scared to say that. Finally Draco and Hermione made it to the last corridor as they turned back towards their house, Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused. Draco looked around a few times.

"Nothing I though I heard something." Draco said.

"Its probably nothing. Could be the ghosts or house elfs, or even the paintings." Hermione said pointing around.

"Yea you're right. Lets get back in." Draco said. Hermione nodded and began to walk along side Draco once more. Although the lighting was very low and she could hardly outline Draco's body she felt as though his body was glistening. Hermione shook her head and continued to look straight ahead when Draco finally said something.

"So?" Draco said.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I can't stand this silence. Talk." Draco said jokingly.

"Umm... Hows life?" Hermione asked. This was getting ridiculous, how long can they both keep up this game of pretend. Hermione looked over at Draco who was staring down at her.

"Well..do you really want to know?" Draco said still with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Only if you want me to know. Hey..Sorry bout the game." Hermione said.

"Forget it. It's just a game." Draco said as he waved it off. _Just a game? I know you too damn well, you hate losing to Harry. It wasn't just a game. _

"Okay. So hows Pansy. I haven't seen her in a long time." Hermione said who had just remembered. Draco looked down at his feet. Hermione felt bad for even asking something like that.

"Sorry I asked." Hermione said quickly. Draco looked back at her.

"No its okay..Um..she's not doing so good. She's well...in St.Mungos." Draco said truthfully. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth in worry.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. Draco looked at her in surprise. She knew exactly what he was thinking. _Why would she care?_ But she had her reasons.

"She drank some potion and it affected her body." Draco said looking at her still confused. Hermione gasped, it was her worst fear come true. It was her fault that Pansy was in her sick bed.

"Oh my god...I am so sorry Draco." Hermione began to cry. Draco arched his eye brow and gripped her shoulders.

"What are you sorry about?" Draco asked.

"It's my fault." Hermione muttered under her breath still in complete dismal. _I knew I shouldn't have given her that damn vile._

"What the hell is your fault?!" Draco asked still confused. Hermione just looked down and tried to brush away the tears.

"Is..is she okay?" Hermione asked ignoring his question.

"Umm..she has some complications. She said she might die but what the hell is your fault?" Draco asked as his voice began to rise.

"I gave her that potion! I gave it to her! It was me! She asked and I told her no but she begged me saying she didn't want to look fat. And she..she promised to not annoy me ever again if I did but I never knew she wanted to hide her pregnancy so I got her the potion from Snapes office. It's my fault if she dies! All my fault." Hermione said as she started to cry. Draco's face became horrified, shocked and in disbelief all in one expression.

Hermione backed away from him and began to walk fast to her house. Draco caught up to her before she reached the stairs. He grabbed her and forcefully turned her around.

"Calm down! Alright! Don't cry. Stop. Look at me. No! Look at me!" Draco said as Hermione slowly raised her eyes to his face. "Its going to be okay. The healers will take care of her." Draco said. Hermione shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It will be all my fault." Hermione stuttered under her breath.

"Listen, she's a mature person. It was her decision to drink it. She will be fine!" Draco said. Hermione looked away from him. _He just doesn't get it. What if she dies? How will she ever live with herself. _Draco took her in his arms and started to hush her. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the sweet embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist. _What am I doing hugging him? Shut Up Granger! For once, enjoy this moment. _Hermione and Draco stayed in that position for ten minutes before Draco let her go. Hermione gazed up at him, into his grey eyes.

"Hermione..?" Draco said softly.

"Yeah?" She replied. Draco took a deep breath and brushed her back with his fingers lightly.

"What am I suppose to do when I crave for you?" Draco said. Hermione bit her lip nervously, this is exactly what she was afraid of. How can she finish her school year with Draco everywhere with her, living with her, taking classes with her. She wanted him as badly as he did but Hermione knew it was impossible. They were from two different worlds.

"I don't know Draco. Can we not talk about this?" Hermione asked. Draco understandingly hugged her.

"Okay." He breathed into her hair. Hermione closed her eyes trying to hold back the new folds of tears that were about to come down.


	22. Friends

**Authors Notez:** Sorry it took me along while to post this, I have been busy and so on. But anyways enjoy this and love you all. Bye.

P.S. **Tickled Pink** enjoy your family vacation. I know you haven't abondened me. Take care.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Twenty Two

Draco was in the shower washing his hair and thinking about how the week had quickly went by. Hermione and him had become friends or so it seemed. It felt wrong and it sounded wrong. He didn't ask her any more questions about them and she never seemed to want to ask him of anything. Draco wanted to be either her lover or her enemy but in these circumstances they couldn't be either one. So he had to be stuck being simply friends and nothing more. Just thinking of that word made him angry. Draco had learned one thing during these trying times, _life is a bitch_.

After he had got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself. Today was Valentines Day and he decided to go to the ball after all. Hermione insisted him to just have fun and let loose. Easy for her to say yet she was an up tight person. Draco wanted her to stop feeling bad about giving Pansy the potion but Hermione kept telling him it didn't matter she would always feel guilty. Draco combed out his hair and put on some deodorant then walked out of the bathroom to put on something.

He wasn't into the whole black and tie out fit so decided to wear something more comfortable, his muggle clothes. He found it rather funny how Hermione never questioned him why he wore them. He didn't ask himself either, he just liked it. Wearing robes reminded him of everything he hated about his life: school, home and marriage. Draco took out a pair of blue jean pants, he seemed to own a lot of blue jeans but they were never the same shade. He took out a long navy dress shirt, buttons undone and a white t-shirt for underneath. He knew that he had a six pack, and muscular arms not to mention a fit frame but he didn't like showing it that much. Draco wanted girls to like him for him, not how he looked behind the clothes.

After he dressed himself, Draco ran downstairs to grab a drink from the small refrigerator they had. That's when he heard a knock on the other side of portrait hole. Draco came over and opened it to find Harry, Padma, Ron and Lavender all standing there. Draco rolled his eyes knowing that Harry and Ron were going with those two girls as dates. Hermione was his, he asked last night and she agreed under one condition, that they would go as friends. This whole friend business was getting him more and more upset thinking about it.

"We're here for Hermione." Harry said. Draco didn't say anything but allowed them to walk inside. All four sat down on the couches and Draco ran upstairs to get Hermione. He knocked on the door once and Hermione called him in.

"Your friends are here." Draco said. He waited until Hermione walked out of the closet wearing only a bra and panties. "You do know that you're half naked right?" Draco asked.

"I can't find the dress I wanted to wear!" Hermione screamed in frustration. Draco arched his eye brow, did she even hear the last comment he gave? As tempting it was for Draco to watch Hermione walking around wearing only under garments he looked away.

"I'll go tell them you're not ready." Draco said. Hermione nodded and walked off into the bathroom. Draco shook his head in amusement and walked down the stairs to find her friends waiting.

"She's going to take a while." Draco said. All four nodded their heads and sat around talking to each other. After a few minutes Draco rolled his eyes in boredom and ran back upstairs.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed once he entered her room.

"What?!" She screamed from the bathroom.

"Can you please hurry up." Draco said. He couldn't stand the fact that Harry and Ron were sitting around comfortably downstairs in his common room. Hermione came out finally and Draco's jaw dropped. She wore an elegant black dress that came down just above her knees. The dress hugged her body and came down around her chest with one strap on the shoulder. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Well what do you think?" Hermione asked as she spun around.

"Ah...it looks beautiful." Draco said just in time to catch himself out of the trance. Hermione gave a smile and walked over to her bed side to slip on black heels that strapped along her ankles. Then she ran over to her drawer and picked up her small black purse and walked over to Draco.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione gave a smile and nodded.

"Ready!" Hermione said and walked along side Draco until they reached downstairs. Harry was the first to look up and see. He checked Hermione over before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look nice." Harry said. Hermione gave a laugh.

"Thanks." She said before turning over to Ron who also gave her a warm embrace. Padma and Lavender complimented her dress and her hair which to Draco still looked the same. _Am I missing something here?_ Draco looked Hermione over once more and didn't notice anything new about her hair. It was still in curls dangling softly down her shoulders.

"Guess where we're going?" Harry said after a while.

"Where?" Hermione said half confused.

"A club!" Padma said clapping her hands. Hermione began to laugh.

"Your joking right?" Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Of course not!" Ron said. "We want to go have some fun. And there's this really nice club down at Diagon Alley." Hermione bit her lips nervously, Draco knew exactly what she was thinking. _This is a bad idea._

"Listen I don't think we should go, we can get in trouble!" Hermione said sternly. Draco began to chuckle to himself. How come she didn't mention that when he took her to the restaurant? Anyways he continued to watch her argue with her friends.

"Come on! Everyone is going!" Harry said.

"And besides no one will know because the club starts at eleven. We will go the dance then go clubbing." Lavender said. Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"First if we get caught I will get in more trouble then you. Second, if we're already going to the ball why are we going clubbing? And last but not least its too much of a risk!" Hermione said in frustration. Draco wanted to help her out, tell her friends that she was right but then again he wanted to go to a club, he hadn't for along time. So he deserved a break from his crazy life.

"You won't. It will be fun and you've already taken a lot of risks before!" Harry answered.

"We promise nothing bad will happen. If it does, we will take all the blame and you can feed us to the dementors. Okay?" Ron said assuringly. Hermione bit her lip once again, trying to think things through. She looked over at Draco who stood by the staircase with pleading eyes.

"If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to." Draco said. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Harry shrugged.

"Fine Hermione suit yourself." Ron said as he looked at Draco with an evil eye. Draco returned one back and went upstairs. He had enough of those friends of hers. He walked over to his bed and laid down. Draco decided he wasn't going anywhere after all. He was going to sit here and think. Sit and think like he has for the past couple of months. Another ten minutes passed by when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Draco said. Hermione slowly opened the door and peeped her head inside. Draco gestured her to walk in and she did.

"Draco I decided I don't want to go anywhere." Hermione said quietly.

"After running around and getting dressed for an hour?" Draco said jokingly.

"Don't start with me. I'm just not in the mood any more." Hermione said.

"All right, then you and I can sit here doing absolutely nothing while the rest of the world is having fun." Draco said calmly. Hermione gave him a little punch.

"Whatever. You can sit here, I'm going downstairs." Hermione said. Draco nodded and let her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour Draco came downstairs to find Hermione lying on her stomach in front of the fire place reading. She seemed to be in another world as she flipped the pages of the book. Draco came and sat down next to her. Hermione closed her book and looked at him.

"Reading?" He asked.

"Not anymore." Hermione answered. "I'm bored." She said after putting the book on the coffee table above her head.

"So do want to go to the dance?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. Whenever she did that he knew she was thinking.

"Lets play a game." Hermione said.

"What kind of game?" Draco asked.

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat." Hermione replied.

"And how do you play that?" Draco asked.

"Simple, truth stands for answering a question truthfully. Dare stands for daring to do something. Double dare stands for doing the dare as well as the person who said the dare and promise to repeat stands for repeating every word said." Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"I'll go first. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Hermione asked.

"Umm..dare." He said.

"I dare you..." Hermione thought for a second. "Stand up and shake your ass." Hermione said laughing. Draco looked horrified.

"I won't." He said.

"Come on!" Hermione said. Draco stood up reluctantly and shook his ass before quickly plopping down next to her. Hermione was dying of laughter and he was getting irritated.

"MY TURN! Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat." He said. Hermione sat up properly.

"Dare." She said. Draco arched his eye brow. _She's bold I see. Hmm..what should she do?_

"I dare you to walk on all four and bark like a dog." Draco said laughing back at her. Hermione's mouth opened wide.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione said but she began to position herself as a dog, her dress hiking up her thighs and began to bark. Draco fell on the floor laughing his head off.

"Thats it. Now, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat." Hermione said sitting back down. Draco thought again for a second. _No more humiliation. That's enough for one night._

"Truth." Draco said. Hermione began to laugh evilly. _Merlin! What do you have planned inside that head of yours!_

"Did you ever wet your bed?" Hermione asked smiling. _Good God Hermione!_

"That's none of your business." Draco said.

"So you did?" Hermione said laughing. Draco began to smile as well, he couldn't help the feeling he gets when Hermione laughs.

"No." He said.

"Liar." Hermione said.

"My turn anyways! Your going to pay big time. truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Draco said. Hermione gave a thought about this one. She knew as well as him that she was going to get it somehow.

"Double dare." Hermione said dangerously. _OH! Your good. Damn you!_

"Let me see...hmm..." Draco thought for second then began to smirk evilly. "Hermione Granger I dare you to kiss me." Draco said. Hermione's jaw fell to the floor, he could read her expressions. He expected her to resist or fight off or even say no but nothing. She just moved in closer and gently brushed her lips on his. Hermione let her tongue trail along his lower lip seeking for entrance and Draco was more then happy to allow it to go inside. Hermione began to lightly explore his mouth as her hands made it around his neck. After a few minutes Hermione let go of him and gave a sheepish smile.

Draco got up and towered over her, seeing the lust in her eyes. This game had turned out more then a game to them. "My turn." Draco said as his lips grazed hers, devouring her whole. Hermione gave out a whimpered moan as she fell back on the floor taking Draco with her. He began to massage his tongue with hers as her hand tangled between his hair. Draco began to kiss down her chin and along her jaw line. Draco heard her give another moan as he began to suck on the sensitive skin between her neck and collarbone.

Draco wanted to stop before he made Hermione mad, but she didn't push away. She held on to him firmly and Draco was more then happy to continue this, as long as he didn't get her upset afterwards. _So much for being 'friends'. _


	23. Slytherin Whore

**Love Sick**

Chapter Twenty Three

His tongue left traces of hope as he deepened the kiss. Hermione couldn't help the feeling that was rising inside. The things that she promised herself not to do, she was doing. It was Draco, she yearned for him and it was getting the best of her. All traces of thought left her mind and the time seemed to slow down as he began to leave a mark on her neck. Hermione knew she had the chance right now, to stop this little fling. Her arms were becoming weak as it rested on his neck. Hermione closed her eyes and licked her lips in anticipation. She was going to lose herself in him again and she didn't want to stop it from happening.

Hermione heard her name in the distance, who was calling her? She slowly fluttered her eyes open and Draco still was kissing her neck. Was she imagining things? Did she really hear her name being called? Hermione ignored it as Draco came back up to kiss her on the lips. His tongue slid inside her mouth and that's when Hermione heard her name again. This time Draco heard it too. He lifted himself off of her and stared at her confused.

"Did you just---" Draco began.

"Hermione!!! Open up!" Harry screamed from the other side of the portrait. Hermione got up to her feet and ran across the big common room to open the door for Harry. She fixed her dress and her hair before letting him in. Harry looked like he seen a ghost and was panting.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Ron. Zabini." Harry spat out. Hermione understood automatically and turned to Draco who stood by th fire place.

"Ron found out!" Hermione screamed before leaving. She didn't look back to see weather Draco was coming or still standing. Hermione followed Harry along the corridors quickly. But instead of going to the Great Hall where Hermione suspected the fight to be, Harry lead her to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry! They're hurt?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes! They cursed each other." Harry said. Hermione nodded as they entered the wing to find Ginny biting her nails in the waiting room.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she ran over to her dear friend. Ginny looked up and gave her a tight hug. Ginny was quiet as she held on to her friend.

"How long did Madame Pomfrey say we have to wait?" Harry asked worriedly.

"In the morning. They're hurt pretty badly." Ginny said after a while. Hermione could tell she had been crying as her eyes were puffy and red.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will stay right here with you." Hermione said encouragingly. Ginny gave a weak smile and turned away from her friend to stare at the floor.

"Guess your not going to the club, Potter." Draco said as he walked into the hospital wing. Hermione looked up to see him and remembered what she was doing earlier and quickly blushed. He gazed at all three of them before walking over to the room where his friend was being held.

"Details?" Draco asked calmly. Harry looked at Hermione who stared at Ginny.

"Ron saw them dancing and started getting angry, making a scene. Then Zabini and him fought." Harry said quickly before turning around to sit next to Hermione and Ginny. Draco stood there, thinking while his hands were in his pockets.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up from the sound of the school clock striking six in the morning. Hermione gave a small groan and lifted her head up from Harry's chest. She looked at him, who still was sound asleep and turned to look at Ginny who slept on a sofa. Ginny transfigered it from a small chair and Hermione felt stupid that she couldn't think of that last night when she fidgeted uncomfortably on Harry's shoulder.

Draco had left last night probably because he couldn't stand the dead silence. Everyone had their own worries that they kept to themselves. Hermione wished he had stayed but he walked away without a word to her. Suddenly Harry stirred and took his arm away from Hermione's shoulder.

"God! What time is it?" Harry asked rubbing his face with his hand as he grabbed his glasses from a table and slipped it on.

"Six in the morning." Hermione answered.

"Should we go see him?" Harry asked.

"What about Madame--" Hermione began.

"Don't worry we will just check if he's awake." Harry interrupted. Hermione nodded and followed him inside the room. Harry walked over to one of the first beds seeing Ron's bright red hair. Ron lay there awake watching his two best friends walking in with no expression.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said and gave him a hug but Ron never returned one. Hermione understood that he probably was still angry and stared at Harry.

"Hey mate." Harry said.

"Mates don't hide things from each other." Ron said before turning over to the other side so his back was facing them.

"Ron!" Harry said irritated but Hermione cut him off by putting a hand to his shoulder.

"If he wants to act like a baby let him Harry." Hermione said loud enough for Ron to hear. Just then Ginny walked in and stared at Ron's lying figure.

"Is he awake?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Get the hell out and leave me alone." Ron said coldly. Ginny looked hurt and turned away from him to see Blaise was lying on another bed on the opposite side of Ron. She began to walk over to him when Ron noticed and got red.

"No you will not visit or go near him!" Ron screamed in anger. Ginny looked even more hurt and tears began to fall down her eyes as she ran out the room.

"That was rude!" Hermione yelled at Ron. That's when Ron turned over to look at Hermione with so much anger in his eyes.

"One Slytherin whore is enough!" Ron screamed back at Hermione. Her face became so pale. Did he just?

"Did you just call --" Harry asking exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Ron screamed back. Tears began to pour down in disgust, anger and shame. Hermione wanted to pounce on him right there but Harry held her arms before she can so much as give him a scratch. Harry gave him a threatening look.

"You're one fucking dumb ass. How could you say something like that?!" Harry said in anger as he took Hermione's arms. He walked out with her before Ron had the chance to say anything. Hermione couldn't stop crying as she embraced Harry. _How could her best friend say something like that to her? Was that what Ron thought about me all this time?_

"'Mione, I'm sorry." Harry said as he patted her back.

"No, no..you didn't do anything." Hermione said quietly. Then she let him go and stared at him. "Harry, I have to go." She said as she ran out the hospital still crying. Hermione ran into the school and to her house. She wanted to be far away from everything and everyone. Once she entered her common room she bumped into Draco.

"Hey, why you crying?" Draco asked worriedly. Hermione allowed him to hug her before she remembered the reason why she came here and how much pain she was feeling. Her hands came up to his chest and pushed him as hard as she could.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed, anger replacing her tears.

"What did I do?" Draco asked confused.

"I wouldn't be feeling guilty if you didn't sleep with me! You perverted jerk! I hate you!" Hermione screamed. Draco looked at her horrified as though she lost her mind.

"Hermione!" That's all Draco could come up with.

"You almost had me fooled there, huh. I almost believed that you actually cared about me then and now. But you don't!" Hermione yelled as she through a cushion at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Of course I care. I did and I still do!" Draco yelled back.

"Liar!" She screamed moving away from him.

"I swear I do!" Draco yelled back.

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed.

"NO! I want you to listen to me! I apologized a hundred times and I will a hundred times more if you don't believe me." He said.

"Urgh!" Hermione threw her hands to her face in frustration. She could feel the heat on her face growing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Draco yelled.

"No your not!" Hermione screamed in irritation. She knew he was sorry, she forgiven him although not in words but what Ron said to her caused so much hurt in her heart. If Draco hadn't slept with her then she wouldn't have felt as bad as she did. _Why would he say that to me! I'm his best friend! _

"Hermione!" Draco screamed. Hermione couldn't stand him any longer, the anger that was meant for Ron was going towards Draco instead. She saw the book that she read earlier lying on the table and she threw it at him so hard on the chest that he fell over the couch and hit the class coffee table.

"Ow!" Draco screamed in pain. The glass shattered in pieces and Draco's arm began to bleed. Hermione gasped at his arm gushing out blood.

"Oh my god." Hermione screamed as she ran over to him. He got up before she made if and pushed her off as he looked at his arm.

"Thanks a lot Hermione." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione began to cry again as she tried to take a table cloth to wrap his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to--" Hermione said.

"You did." Draco interrupted as he looked down at her hands as they continued to wrap his arm.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." Hermione said quietly. Draco stared at her eyes and Hermione felt so bad for hurting him.

"Why are you so mad?" Draco asked.

"Ron called me a Slytherin whore." Hermione answered. She looked away from him not wanting him to see the tears build up again. Draco grabbed her chin with his hand.

"Sorry Hermione." Draco said as he brushed his lips against hers. Hermione quivered under his touch. Draco then let her go after he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked her outside the common room and into the corridors. Hermione knew where he was taking her but she didn't want to face Ron again. Not after what he said.


	24. Hospital Visits

**Authors Notez:** Thanks once again for the great reviews. Love you all. Enjoy this chapter. I made it a bit longer then my usual ones. **

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Twenty Four

Draco held on to Hermione's hand firmly as they made their way towards the hospital wing. He felt a small tinge of pain running through his arm but he ignored it. He wanted to have a word with Weasley. He couldn't stand seeing Hermione confused and hurt. He be damned to let Weasley get away with that comment. Even if it meant he would beat the living shit out of him while he lay in bed.

He never had anyone stay during the whole night just for him to see if he was all right. He never had a best friend go through the lengths Hermione had and all Weasley did was insult her. Anger began to take over his body and accidently squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Draco!" Hermione said making him remember she was next to him. Draco turned to look at her apologetically and she just looked down at the floor. Once he entered the hospital Madame Pomfrey met them. She stared at Draco's arm in shock.

"Your bleeding badly! How did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Draco looked down at his arm and realized the cloth was drenched in blood. How much blood had he lost?

"I --" Hermione began but Draco interrupted her.

"I cut myself." Draco lied. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and cleaned his cut. Then she took out a bandage to wrap around his arm.

"Come back to me tomorrow to see if the cut doesn't heal." She said. Draco looked down at his arm and nodded his head.

"Can I see Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Sorry dear, but my patients are asleep." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione took his arm and gestured him to follow her. Draco did and once they reached outside Hermione faced him.

"Promise me you won't try to attack Ron." Hermione said.

"I can't promise you that." Draco said truthfully.

"Draco!" Hermione said irritated.

"No! I won't allow someone calling you foul names!" Draco yelled. Hermione let the grip on his arm go.

"Well you use to call me a mud-blood!" Hermione said angrily.

"Not this again!" Draco said as he began to walk towards the school.

"Yes again! I can't help but think that every time I could trust you, I might get hurt!" Hermione screamed. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione trusted him? He wanted her to be able to trust him as long as he lived but every now and then she would argue with him.

"Trust me! For once follow your heart and believe me and trust me!" Draco said. Hermione gave him a confused look.

"I have been following my heart Draco..."

"No you haven't! First you try to ignore me, then you try to tell me that we can only be friends. Friends don't make out Hermione! Make up your damn mind. Do you love me or do you hate me!" Draco yelled in frustration. Hermione's eyes began to water and he prayed she wasn't going to cry again. Then Hermione brushed passed him and walked into the school. _Damn! I got her angry. _Draco ran after her but lost her once he reached the Great Hall. Every one stared curiously at him panting and his bandage. He then ran through the halls and the library. And as a last resort he asked a fifth year Gryfindor girl if she had seen Hermione.

Just bloody great, wonderful, fantastic. Draco thought sarcastically as he headed to his house after he gave up looking for Hermione. He walked into his room and stripped his clothes off. He then flung himself on his bed. He decided he needed a nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl pecking on the window. Draco raised himself up and stared at the clock for a second trying to register the time. _Three o clock in the afternoon. _Draco stretched his arms and walked over to the window. Once he opened it the owl threw him a letter and flew off. Draco slowly opened the letter afraid of his parents about to make a visit and yell at him.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Professor Dumbledore has given you permission to see Ms. Parkinson this afternoon for an hour. Ms. Parkinson is in a good state and has asked to see you. We are expecting you to come to St. Mungos around four o clock.

Thank you,

Healer Johnson

Draco took a sigh of relief for many reasons. One it wasn't his parents. Second he gets an early visit. And third Pansy isn't dead. He wanted to go over and tell Hermione but then remembered he fought with her earlier. Draco gave a small groan as he walked over to the bathroom. He needed a shower to take his stress away. As he entered the bathroom he found Hermione wrapping a towel around her chest.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed. Draco turned around as though he seen something but truth was he hadn't seen anything at all.

"It's just me!" Draco said.

"Exactly the reason why I screamed!" Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Draco turned around to face her, just in time to see her walk through her side of the door.

"Hermione!" Draco said as he followed her.

"Stay away!" Hermione screamed as she threw a pillow at him. Draco caught the pillow and threw it back at her.

"No." Draco said. Hermione glared at him and threw her pillow back at him.

"What the hell? I need to change!" Hermione said annoyed.

"Then change!" Draco said as he threw the pillow back.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione said irritated.

"Who's laughing?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him then walked out of her room holding her towel tight around her chest. "Where are you going?" Draco asked. She didn't answer as she made her way downstairs.

"Answer me!" Draco yelled.

"I won't answer you! Leave me alone!" Hermione screamed. She sat down on the couch and let her hair drip wet.

"So your going to sit here?" Draco asked as he sat down next to her. He didn't understand why he was becoming his old self quickly.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why are you so angry? What did I say?" Draco asked as he stood in front of her.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione said as she looked away from him. He moved towards the direction her eyes went and stood there. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Hermione asked as she put her arms around her chest.

"Because I was born to not leave you alone." Draco said as he smirked. Why he was playing games with her he didn't understand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All right! You win! Woohoo...can I change? ALONE!" Hermione said.

"I don't know if you can but you may." Draco said still smirking. Hermione got up and stood right before him.

"Your becoming your old self." Hermione said quietly. He took her chin and gave her another smirk.

"Isn't that why you like me so much?" He asked. He waited for her to slap his hand away but she didn't she just stood there, eyes interlocked.

"I made up my mind." Hermione said bring him back to remember the conversation they had earlier that got her so angry.

"And what would your answer be?" Draco asked. _Say you love me, say you love me, say you love me..._

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione said in a serious tone as she pushed passed him. Draco began to follow, he wanted a straight answer and he was going to get one. Hermione stopped once she reached the door of her room.

"STAY!" Hermione commanded. Draco began to move closer to her. "You see this face?" Hermione said pointing to her face. Draco nodded. _Yeah, I see it..its beautiful. _"Does this face look like its joking right now?" Hermione said coldly.

"Well if you must know--" Draco began but her hand came up to his face.

"FORGET I ASKED!" She said as she slammed the door in his face. Draco stood there taking everything in. _Damn! Why she got to do that to me?! Well I can wait. _Draco thought as he made his way back to the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco took some Floo powder from a bowl and was about to throw it into the fire when Hermione came downstairs. He hadn't spoken to her ever since she got a little edgy with him. He wore his muggle clothes and put his cloak on top just in case anything would happen.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked. She had a very simple baby blue tank top and a silky tan skirt that came down below her knees. Draco gave her a smug look.

"I was going to tell you earlier before you became so angry with me." Draco said. Hermione tapped the floor with her white heels waiting for an answer. "Fine, fine! I'm going to see Pansy at the hospital. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission." He said. Hermione gave him a shocked look.

"Can I come?" She asked. Draco was taken back, she wanted to come? Why would she want to see Pansy?

"Why?" He asked.

"I just want to see if she's okay. I will feel a lot better seeing if she is." Hermione said honestly. Draco nodded and told her to grab a cloak. Hermione ran up stairs and came back with a black cloak. She tucked her wand in the pocket of the cloak and stood next to Draco. Draco threw the powder and screamed his destination. Within seconds Hermione and Draco landed inside the hospital. They both looked around and realized that they were at the front desk. Draco walked over to a very old woman with glasses who sat there watching the two.

"I'm here to visit Ms.Parkinson." Draco said. The woman stared at him for half a second before flipping through pages of names and room numbers.

"Ah...Here she is, walk straight down that hall and turn left. She's in room 109." The woman squeaked. Draco was already irritated with her voice and grabbed Hermione's hand as they began to walk towards Pansy's room. When they reached there he opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw a figure on the bed sitting up reading and automatically knew who it was. Hermione was right behind him as they made their way towards Pansy's bed. Pansy looked up from her book and gave a huge smile.

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed in happiness as she gave him a hug. Draco couldn't believe how different her appearance had become. She was thinner and her long blonde hair was in a pony tale, showing more of her face. Her blue eyes were bright but she had bags under her eyes. Draco knew it was probably from the constant treatments she has been going through.

"How are you?" Draco said once she let him go.

"I'm doing better. They said they will let me out earlier then usual. I'll be back in Hogwarts within two weeks." She beamed. Seeing Pansy smile was something new for Draco and he couldn't believe how much better she looked when she had her body covered up, instead of wearing those way too revealing garments.

"That's great!" Draco said as he rubbed her thin arm. "How's the baby?" Draco asked.

"She's okay." Pansy said.

"She?" Draco asked confused. Pansy was only a few months pregnant, how can she tell it was a she?

"I believe its a she." She smiled. Draco nodded and turned to look over at Hermione who hadn't said a word the whole time. But once he read her eyes he could see she felt out of place.

"Ah..Pansy, someone would like to say hi to you." Draco said moving over to show full view of Hermione. Pansy's eyes narrowed and gave a weak little smile. Nothing like she had before.

"Um..Hi." Hermione stuttered.

"Hi." Pansy replied.

"I told Draco about the potion." Hermione said. Pansy's eyes darted from Draco to Hermione and back.

"It's okay Pansy I'm not mad." Draco said. Pansy's face gained a bit color in hearing this.

"I hope you're going to be fine." Hermione said.

"Thanks..ah..Granger." Pansy struggled to say this, he could tell. Well having two of them talking without fighting was a miracle for Draco. He wished he had a camera to mark this moment but then something hit him. _Shit! Hermione will just get upset that I'm going to marry her._

"Hermione can you umm...give me a second with Pansy?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

"You must really love her." Pansy said with a sad tone.

"Yea, about that. Do you really want to marry me Pansy?" Draco asked. Pansy looked down a bit and thought about this.

"No Draco, I don't." Pansy answered. Draco took a sigh of relief.

"But..." Draco remembered the baby.

"I know, we can't raise a child without having parents who are married. It will look bad on us and the baby." Pansy said. Draco realized she probably had thought a great deal about this.

"So what are we--"

"Going to do? I don't know. I don't want to kill this little baby. I love it. I want it. But I don't want to marry someone who is in love with another woman." Pansy said.

"But our parents are not going to like hearing this. They don't even know about Hermione." Draco said.

"I don't know. We will think of something." Pansy said. Draco nodded and a healer walked in. The man looked about to be a year or two older then Draco. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, just like Pansy's. He gave Draco a smile and shook his hand.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy." The man said.

"Draco." Draco corrected him, he hated being called Mr. Malfoy. All it did was remind him of his father which he hated so much. Sometimes he wished that his father had been caught being a Death Eater and sent to Askaban instead of torturing Pansy and himself.

"Right. My name is Hansel Johnson." The man said.

"So you're the one who sent me the owl." Draco remembered.

"Yes. I'm Pansy's healer." Hansel said. Draco nodded and noted the fact he called her Pansy instead of Ms.Parkinson like everyone else had.

"I guess I should go." Draco said. He gave Pansy a quick hug and left. Hermione was outside in the hall waiting for Draco and he noticed she was crying silently.

"Why are you crying?" Draco said as he walked closer to Hermione. Hermione stepped back from him.

"I just learned something, Draco..... P-Pansy is the one for you." Hermione said and walked off. He followed after her.

"Wait!" He said. But she never listened to him. She came to a lounge with a fire place and threw some Floo powder into the fire and screamed. "HOGWARTS!"

By the time he reached her she disappeared. Draco did the same thing she did and found himself landing on the floor of the common room. He ran up the stairs until he reached her locked door.

"Hermione! Open. Please! Let me talk to you." Draco yelled. But there was no reply. He couldn't believe Hermione would think that Pansy was the one for him. She wasn't, Hermione was. He needed to tell her that.

"HERMIONE, YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME!" Draco screamed as he banged on the door. But still there was silence. He sinked his knee's to his face as he sat on the floor near her door.

"I made up my mind Draco. I hate you!" Hermione screamed from the other side of the door. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. This day has gone from bad to worse.

"TELL ME YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" Draco screamed. Hermione ignored him, he heard a few muffled noises and then everything was silent. Draco had just realized something, he couldn't be her lover, her friend, her anything. She made a choice and that was to hate Draco from now on. Tears began to come down his face, Draco never cried before. Never. But now when he knew everything was hopless and he will never have the chance to be with Hermione, he cried. He sat there and cried for losing her. For having a baby. For being married to Pansy. And for all the wrongs in his life.

* * *

**Authors Notez:** Isn't it hard to see Draco go through the things he does? Man! I get frustrated sometimes just writing this story. But that's not how all love stories go. Theres always something going wrong. Well..Thats all. Till next time. Take Care. 


	25. Her Decision

**Love Sick**

Chapter Five

Hermione came to the Great Hall for breakfast to find a few Gryfindors sitting at the table. Harry was one of the early birds and she sat next to him. Hermione glanced around to see if Ginny was around or even Ron but they were both missing. Harry gave her a hug as soon as she sat down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Harry asked. His green eyes had a glint of worry and Hermione nodded.

"Of course. But I sure am hungry." She said. Hermione grabbed a toast and spread some marmalade on it. Harry was already munching on some pancakes. Harry looked at her once in a while as he ate and then turned over to talk to Padma who included him in a conversation with Neville and Lavender. Hermione thought it was for the best before Harry would start asking questions that she knew she couldn't answer right now. She made up her mind and nothing or no one will change it. What she and Draco had was a fling, nothing more.

"Hey Hermione!" Dean said as he sat down next to her. Hermione gave him a smile and continued eating. He picked out some waffles and poured maple syrup on it. "Why you so down girl?" He asked watching her as he began eating.

"I'm not down." Hermione said calmly and took the last bite of what remained of her toast. Dean didn't say anything else as he continued to eat his waffles.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked. Harry turned away from Padma and looked at her then shook his head.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to her. She was in the girls dorm. But Ron and Zabini are going to come out today." Harry said. Hermione nodded and got up to leave when Dean grabbed her wrist.

"You're not leaving so soon I hope." Dean said.

"There's somewhere I have to go, Dean." Hermione said nicely as she tugged her wrist from his grip. Dean let her go and nodded.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Hermione I'll come with you." Harry said calmly as he got up to leave as well. Hermione smiled and walked along side Harry until they reached outside the Great Hall. "He likes you." Harry said. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dean." Harry said. Hermione began to laugh.

"That's really funny Harry." She said.

"I didn't make a joke." Harry said arching his eye brow.

"Whatever." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione had finally made it to the Gryfindor tower and found Ginny sitting on one of the couches. Hermione ran over to her and grabbed Ginny in her arms.

"Ginny! Oh am I glad to see you." Hermione said. Ginny hugged her back and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Ginny said.

"I should let you two talk. Girl stuff gets me sick, you know." Harry said as he ran up the stairs to the boy dormitory. Hermione laughed and stared at Ginny for a while.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to see Blaise. I don't care what he says." Ginny said bravely. Hermione took her in another embrace.

"What if he gets in another fight with Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"I'll make sure he doesn't know." Ginny said.

"I wish you good luck." Hermione said.

"Thanks 'Mione. Classes start soon so I should go now." Ginny said picking up her school bag beside her. Hermione nodded and let her walk off. She sat on the couch and waited for Harry to return. After five minutes she got annoyed and told a fourth year Gryfindor boy to call Harry down from his room. The boy nodded and walked off. Finally Harry came downstairs and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell? You took a nap, didn't you?!" Hermione said irritated. Harry stretched his arms and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, the bed was so tempting. Next thing I knew I fell asleep." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking out of the common room, Harry right behind her. Finally when they had made it to their first class, potions, Hermione realized Ron was already sitting at his desk. The one right next to her, but she quickly eyed around the classroom and found a empty seat next to Dean. She walked over to him and sat down, when she turned back to look at Harry, he already was in a deep conversation with Seamus about the next Quidditch practice. Hermione took out her books quietly and stared into space waiting for Professor Snapes to walk in.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean said looking at her.

"Yeah what?" Hermione asked.

"How come I never seen you at the ball?" He asked.

"I wasn't feeling good." Hermione lied.

"Oh. I was going to ask you to dance, you know." Dean said.

"Thanks." Hermione said. _God! He likes me...Weird! Well he's not really bad looking..._

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" He asked.

"Ah..umm.." _Come on think of something, Oh the one time you need your brain to work... _"Sure." _Good going!_

"Great!" Dean said smiling at her. Professor Snape then walked in angrily as he gazed at the students. He spoke quickly about their assignments as the students handed them into him and then turned over to the board. Magically the instructions appeared for their next assignment and Hermione busily wrote it down. That's when she felt eyes watching her back, intensely. Hermione turned around to look at the students and met Draco's grey eyes. Hermione quickly looked away and saw Ron watching her with great interest. Just when their eyes met, Ron magically flew her a folded letter and Hermione grabbed it.

"What's that?" Harry asked leaning in. Hermione gave him a glance and he nodded sitting back down. Hermione opened the parchment and read the scribbled writing.

Can I talk to you? If you don't want to I just want to tell you how sorry I am for jumping down your throat like that. It was wrong for me to call you that word and I swear it was just out of anger.

Hermione folded back the letter and stared at Ron, who put his hands in front of his face like he was praying. He mouthed 'please' and Hermione just shrugged. She knew that a shrug wasn't an answer but she needed to think about it. On the back of the paper she wrote a message to Harry.

Do you think I should accept his apology?

Hermione turned around quickly and dashed it at him then turned back around to continue listening to the professor's lecture. After five seconds passed by Harry whispered, "Yes." Hermione felt a bit angry and relieved at the same time. Angry that he said yes quickly and relieved that she didn't have to give Ron the silent treatment. _I should make him grovel. _Hermione giggled at the though of Ron on his knees.

"Is there something funny about Faerie dusts?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione quickly stopped and shook her head. "10 points from Gryfindors for interruption." He hissed. Hermione and the rest of class who were Gryfindors groaned. _Merlin! He can be such a prune!_

------------------------------------------------------------

When class ended Hermione and Harry walked over to Ron and all three of them were awkwardly silent. It seemed like they didn't have the right words to say.

"Sorry." Ron said quietly at her. Harry jabbed his elbow on Hermione's side to get her to talk. Hermione couldn't help but just stare at him. _What should I say?_

"Ah..Ron I known you for six and a half years and I know you can get really angry sometimes but never have I heard you lash out the way you did." Hermione said calmly.

"I just never meant to be like that. I am truly sorry, Hermione. Your my best friend I don't want to loose you over something like this." Ron said. Harry gave her another jab and Hermione felt like scratching Harry's face for that.

"Its okay. If I ever hear something like that--"

"Don't worry you won't." Ron said smiling. He gave her a gigantic hug and she gently shoved him off.

"Okay, but I still need to breathe!" Hermione said returning the smile.

"So umm..It's okay if I talk now?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione said. Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

"Great! Now we can discuss your date with Dean." Harry said. Hermione became pale.

"Just a friendly date. Nothing serious." Hermione said.

"Liar." Harry said.

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Dean has a crush on Hermione. Remember when he kept asking questions about her at the ball?" Harry said.

"Oh, right. I remember." Ron said.

"Anyways I have to go to Herbology in five minutes!" Hermione said. She walked away from her friends and just when she rounded the corner Hermione bumped into Draco. Hermione's bag fell and she bent over to pick it up.

"Watch it Malfoy." Hermione said coldly as she walked off. Since Hermione told Draco she hated him, she went back to her old ways. Draco just looked at her in surprise as he walked off quietly without saying a word to her. Hermione wished he would say something mean to her so she can get her mind off of him. But the way he stared at her with no hate in his eyes made her want to run back to him.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay buddy. You and I need to talk!" Harry said plopping down next to Hermione at lunch. She gave him a side ward glance.

"Talk about what?" She asked. _If it's Dean again I'm not answering any questions._

"You and." Harry said. He then glanced straight ahead were the Slytherin table was. Hermione followed his gaze and next thing she knew her eyes met Draco's. Draco stopped chewing his food and stared back at her. Hermione wanted to look away but her eyes didn't move, she just kept looking right back at him.

"That's what I want to talk about." Harry said getting Hermione to stop watching Draco. In those few moments of staring into one another's eyes, Hermione's stomach came into knots. Harry waved his hand over her face. "Hello!" Harry said.

"Yea. Okay, well we can't talk about it here." Hermione said remembering where she was sitting. Ron just then looked up at them with a confused look.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Ron said.

"Hey Ron, I was wondering if you want to group study with us later on?" Lavender asked. Ron's face became a bit red and Hermione knew that he had a feelings for Lavender.

"Meet me at the lake after your last class." Harry said quickly. Hermione nodded and continued to eat her chicken and fries. Hermione wasn't so sure about telling Harry anything but she remembered he can read her body language better then anyone. _What a great friend I have. _Hermione thought sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked quickly to the lake to find Harry already standing by the rocks. She deliberately made some crunching noise so he would turn around and see her.

"Okay I got the point." Harry said half smiling at her.

"So what's so important about me you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"You and Malfoy. Okay. Maybe I seem weird for keep poking my nose in where it doesn't belong but I was meaning to ask you about him for a while. Hermione I am really worried about you. One minute you're happy the next you're sad." Harry said. Hermione gave a sigh as she looked out at the lake.

"Harry, where do I begin? The part of forgiving him? The part where I realize I can never get a chance with him in a real relationship? Or the part where he's going to get married to Pansy?" Hermione said. Harry gave a cough.

"What?! He's getting married to her?" Harry asked.

"Yes! He is and she's having his baby in no time." Hermione said.

"A baby?!" Harry said with eyes wide open. "What? How? When? Huh?"

"He had sex with her in the beginning of the school year. I caught them that's way before he started dating me." Hermione said.

"Eww.. You saw them...eww." Harry said a bit disturbed.

"Shut up! I know, does it look like I'm happy about that." Hermione said slapping Harry's arm.

"Anyways...he umm..well she's pregnant and she had some problems. That's why you never see her in school. She's in St.Mungos." She said.

"Woah." He said.

"Yea, well it was kind of my fault for her sickness. She asked me to give her a potion a long time ago for weight loss. And I never knew she was pregnant. So anyways I went to see if she was okay yesterday and when I noticed how attached Draco was with her. I knew I had no chance what's so ever with him." Hermione said.

"Damn. That's a lot of shit to go through you know." Harry said.

"Me, her or him?" Hermione asked.

"All three of you guys. I mean I can't imagine the physical pain Pansy's going through. And you have to suffer the loss of not being able to love and have someone while Malfoy has two of you to deal with." Harry said.

"Well anyways I told him I hate him. So I'm just acting like he's the evil Slytherin guy I hated but its hard." Hermione said honestly.

"Trying to stay away from some one you love is really hard." Harry said. "So that's how you're going to treat him? Ignore him?" Harry asked.

"What can I do? I don't want him to be with me when he has responsibilities." Hermione said.

"Well, honestly this time I can't give you advice." Harry said.

"And this time I made up my mind." Hermione said. Harry stared at her for a while before giving her a hug.

"Promise me you won't make a choice you will regret." Harry said. Hermione looked up at him.

"I promise. Can we go back inside now. It's chilly." Hermione said. Harry laughed and walked with her back into the school. Hermione couldn't believe how much trust she had with Harry. He wasn't like Ron who would jump at the moment he heard Draco's name. Harry wasn't like Ginny who would just say unnecessary things like 'awww' or 'I think you look cute with him'. Harry was the type of guy you can tell anything and he would understand.

* * *

**Authors Notez:** So Hermione's doing this for him? Hmm...interesting. But will this last? Harry's kindness and understanding attitude reminds me of my dear friend. I made Harry be the way he is because what better way then to have a friend you can count on no matter what? Anywho. I said too much. Bye! 


	26. The Slytherin Charm

Love Sick

Chapter Twenty Six

For the next couple of weeks Draco tried his best not to seem obvious about what was going on between Hermione and himself. But putting up with her snide remarks was getting the best of him. He kept replaying every chance he had with Hermione, how cold and ruthless she would be with him. But then he would look into her eyes and see that she was putting a barrier around herself that wasn't necessary. He wasn't planning to hurt her although she was doing a pretty darn good job of hurting him. His heart ached out for her, he wanted to touch her but he knew he couldn't hold her or be there for her.

Draco became frustrated at the sight of seeing Hermione happy and cheerful around Ron, the one who caused her to feel tainted about herself. But he pretended nothing was bothering him whenever his eyes gazed at the Gryfindor table. And also Hermione was good at hiding away from him whenever he tried to catch her in the common room. It seemed like she spent more time at the Gryfindor house then at the Heads.

Draco shook his head and tried to focus on what was important today because it was finally the day that Pansy was coming back to Hogwarts. Professor Snape had given him permission to assist her back to her girls dormitory. Once Pansy settled down and faced Draco he was amazed to see that she had become a better person. She was nice, not just to him but to her girlfriends. Draco knew her for being outspoken and the leader of her pack, but she thanked her friends for helping her settle back in. Draco never heard her use the words 'thank you' or 'please' before.

Pansy also stopped wearing all that unnecessary make-up that use to make her face look like a plastic doll gone bad. And because of her stretched belly, she had begun to wear loose clothing that didn't show more then arms and legs.

"Wow, can you believe me actually happy to be back?" Pansy said smiling and gazing around the room after her friends left.

"Yea, glad your back. Now if you need anything at all--"

"Don't worry Draco." Pansy interrupted as she landed on the bed.

"Take good care of yourself, you hear me." Draco said. He couldn't help but sound like a father, a father he never had.

"Of course I will." Pansy said. She looked down at her stomach and held it. "Gosh, I look fat now."

"No, you're not fat. You just have a big belly....a really big belly" Draco said. Pansy started to laugh at that and began to take out a book. "Since when did you start reading books?" He asked.

"Since I was stuck in a room for a month!" Pansy said.

"Right." Draco said. "Have you...have you thought about the whole marriage thing?"

"Yeah, I have. I told my mother about it and she went crazy! Accusing me of becoming a slut and this and that." Pansy said sadly. "But my brother understood. He said I shouldn't be forced and he was going to convince my parents if its the last thing he does."

"That's great. I mean...thanks." Draco said.

"I'm not doing this for you, you know. It's also for me. Because..because I kind of have feelings for someone else." Pansy said.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Draco said.

"Trust me, you don't. Anyways, I need my rest Draco." Pansy said. Draco nodded and left the room quietly without a word. Draco walked down stairs to the common room and found Blaise playing chess with Joshua and Raven, two sixth year Slytherins.

"Hey man! Wanna play?" Blaise asked.

"Nah. I rather not." Draco said.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to talk to Ginny the whole day I was ---"

"You still going out with that Weasley girl?" Raven asked interuppting what Blaise was going to say to Draco.

"Yea so what?" Blaise said.

"Well I seen the fight and it doesn't look like you should fool around with her." Joshua said.

"I don't fool around with her. She got morals."

"And you do?" Raven asked. "Come on man, tell us the truth. When you gonna lay her and leave?"

"Fuck you, don't you fucking disrespect her like that. She's not just any girl." Blaise said angrily.

"She's the girl?" Draco asked after watching them talk. Blaise opened his mouth to answer but Raven stopped him.

"Yea, right." Raven said. "She's a Weasley always and will be. You don't meddle with the Weasley's."

"I don't fucking care. She's perfect, now fuck off." Blaise said angrily.

"Listen I think you went out of line. Mind your own business." Draco said helping his friend out.

"You should talk muggle lover." Joshua said.

"What's it to you, huh?" Draco said getting a little irritated.

"Well I hear you still all over her even after you fucked her. You gone soft." Joshua said. That's when Draco couldn't hold the blood pressure rising its peak. He wasn't going to let some one talk about her like that. He walked right over to where Joshua was sitting and knocked him off his seat with a blow to the face. Joshua's nose began to bleed as he stared at him wide eyed. Raven looked at Draco frightfully and didn't speak.

"Soft enough for you?" Draco spat as he walked out of the room. Something he been trying hard to deny was coming back to him. He can't forget about Hermione, not in a million years. Draco wasn't a quitter and the next thing he knew, he was plotting a way to get her back in his arms. He silently walking down the corridors, thinking of what to do. He saw the portrait hole closing and he knew exactly who went inside. Draco whispered the password and walked inside as well. Once inside he thought about how to approach Hermione. Then something clicked in his head. He knew exactly what to do. _Give her the Slytherin treatment_. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. Draco took that as a sign to walk inside. Luckily the door wasn't locked once he opened it.

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed angrily at the sight of seeing him. She was wearing very short shorts and a tube top_. Damn_! Draco couldn't believe how sexy she could be sometimes by wearing the most simplest clothing.

"Hell no." Draco answered as he walked closer to her.

"I'm serious. I'll hex you." She said grabbing her wand from her night table and pointing it to his chest.

"You wouldn't hurt a hair on my head." Draco said smirking. He brought the wand down from where it was pointing and Hermione took a step back expressionless. That's when he took the opportunity to strip his school dress shirt off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking my shirt off." Draco said still smirking at her.

"Oh no you don't! I want you out." Hermione hissed.

"No you want me in." Draco said as he began to take off his black belt and pants.

"Oh god! This isn't happening. Malfoy leave right now!" Hermione said angrily.

"No.." Draco said. "...Granger" _An eye for an eye._

"I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore for this..this...behavior!" Hermione screamed.

"Relax! No sex. Even though you want it." Draco said as he plopped on her bed smirking.

"Fuck off!" Hermione screamed trying to pull his arm in attempt to raise him off her bed but he was too strong, didn't even budge. He put his hand around his head lying back.

"Temper, temper. Wouldn't want to wake up people now would we?" Draco said.

"I'll kick you right in the you-know-where if you don't leave right now!" Hermione said irritated.

"Not in less you want me to squeeze your you-know-what's..." Draco said. "...I'll leave in the morning."

"I can't believe you're doing this. I need to sleep. I'm tired!" She said.

"So am I. Now if you stop being such a fiesty little girl, we can both get some sleep." Draco said as he moved over to make some room for her. Draco's charm was really working on her because she began to climb the bed. _Why haven't I acted like this instead of being a nice guy?_

"Don't touch me, don't go near me, and don't try to look down my chest!" Hermione said as she pulled the covers up.

"Can't promise you that." Draco said smugly.

"GOD! I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed turning her back to him as she lay down on the bed.

"No you don't now shut up and chill." Draco said.

"Don't talk to me." Hermione said calmly not facing him. Draco took the chance to kiss her shoulder, making her shiver.

"You like that, huh." Draco said satisfied that he still had an affect on her.

"What part of don't touch me don't you understand?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Sorry all I hear you say is touch me." Draco said planting a kiss on her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked trying to push him off.

"What people in bed do. Now stop fussing." Draco said. Hermione still hadn't turned around to face him and Draco probably expected she was trying to fight the temptation. "It's cute when you try to hide away your yearning for me." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione was either ignoring him or just couldn't reply back. Draco didn't really care, he raised himself on one elbow and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so that her back was against his chest.

"Please stop this. I am really tired and I need to sleep." Hermione pleaded. _Funny, your tone of voice changed._

"Kiss me and I will." Draco said quietly. Hermione didn't move and Draco decided if that's how she was going to play then let the games begin. He began sucking on her neck. Hermione didn't argue but her body relaxed. He smirked at the idea that he can control her and continued suckling on her neck. _Any minute now, Hermione. _He knew that sooner or later the barrier she was building will collapse. Hermione didn't budge but a soft sigh escaped from her lips.

"Look at me." Draco commanded. He wondered why he hadn't thought about that before because she ended up turning her head to face him. Her eyes were glimmering and she had an unreadable expression. Hermione still didn't say anything back.

"Tongue tied? Let me help you." Draco said smirking at her as he brushed his lips against hers. Hermione held her lips shut because she was trying to fight back what he was doing. "It'll be easier on us if you just kissed me back." Draco whispered. Hermione still held her lips shut and didn't turn away.

"Fine, you want to get rough, huh." Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened at the idea of what he would do. The arm that was holding her firmly let go and his hand traveled up her stomach.

"You wouldn't." She said. As soon as she opened her mouth, Draco dived in. Originally he planned to squeeze her chest but Hermione spoke, which was a lot easier. His tongue trailed along her lips and he waited for Hermione to do the same. After about a second or two, Hermione gave up, her tongue met his and they were both in a fierce battle for dominance. _She gave in, I knew she would. Now to enjoy this..._

His hand began to move along her chest, stomach and pelvic line as his tongue massaged her mouth. Hermione gave a small whimper as she slightly faced her body towards his. After five minutes of hungry kissing, Draco let go to take a break.

"I knew you couldn't hate me." Draco whispered breathlessly as he lay back on the pillow. Hermione didn't say anything as she put her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. He took his free arm and draped it over her shoulder.

"Good night, Granger." Draco said. If she was going to be formal so was he.

After a while of silence Hermione finally spoke. "Good night, Malfoy."


	27. Can't Love You

**Love Sick **

Chapter Twenty Seven

Hermione ran to the bathroom the second she woke up. She knew who was lying in her bed, half naked and very appealing. She was foolish to be easy on him last night but Hermione promised herself she wouldn't be a fool the next time. She stripped her tube top and shorts off then slipped into the shower. Hermione turned on the hot steamy water and began to drain away any thoughts of Draco. After she washed her hair with a two in one shampoo and conditioner, she began to wash her body with soap. Just as she turned to grab the soap from its holder, she found Draco's shadow right out side her sliding door.

"What are you doing in here? I'm using the bathroom." Hermione said furiously.

"I need a shower too." Draco said. Hermione watched his shadow slip out of his boxers and slide open the door.

"Ahhh! No...go away. I'm naked!" Hermione screamed angrily. She tried to hold the door shut but her hands were slippery. Draco opened the door easily and came in as Hermione tried to hide her breasts with her hands turning away from him.

"THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" Hermione screamed. The water dripping down her face was making it hard for her to figure out Draco's expressions. But she knew one thing, he was naked.

"I already seen those and you already seen this. So give it a rest." Draco said calmly as he took the soap from its holder. Hermione's face became so red with anger and humiliation.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you...Get the fuck out right now or I swear on my grandparents grave you'll never see the light of day again!" Hermione screamed as her back was still to him trying to cover as much skin as her hands can possibly cover. There was silence for a space of a second until she felt hands on her back.

"You can't do much naked." Draco said. Hermione's body became tense as she felt him against her. _No, no, this isn't happening.._

"Relax." Draco whispered. That's when she couldn't take it any longer, she turned to face him despite the fact that she was completely naked.

"You want me to relax? RELAX! You're in the shower with me. Naked. If I somehow gave you the wrong message last night, it was only because I was tired." Hermione said coldly. How can he have the guts to just walk in while she took a shower? How can he act like it was the most natural thing in the world? _God! I would love to smack that smirk off his face. _Draco took his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Hush, you stress yourself for no reason. I want you and you want me. So that's all that matters." Draco said. Hermione couldn't believe he was still trying to make moves on her. How did she ever begin to love this sick bastard? Hermione began shoving him off with her hands, the hands that held her chest. But it just made Draco come on to her stronger. Hermione turned around and accidently looked down seeing his manly hood. Her eyes became wide as she tried to look back up at him, his face was smirking smugly and she knew he knew she just looked down. _I can't believe I just looked at that. Oh my god..that was not right..Don't think nasty thoughts. _Hermione stared at his face and his deep grey eyes that had a glint of mystery and down at his lips_. Don't think of his sexy lips, think of roses and chocolate. A day at the beach..what the hell is he doing? _The next thing she knew Draco's lips came on to hers lightly. Draco held her in his arms, and she was becoming tired of holding her breasts.

I'm in the shower with Draco, naked. He's holding me and kissing me. What the hell am I suppose to do in a situation like this? Hermione closed her eyes and prayed she was just dreaming, that this really wasn't happening. But then she felt his wet skin against her, the ends of his damp hair tickling her cheek, and his soft wet lips against hers. That's when she knew she wasn't dreaming and this was more real then ever. _Oh what the heck! _Hermione brought her arms slowly around his neck as she began to lick his lips. Draco smiled against her lips as he held her waist firmly.

"So you giving in?" Draco said smugly.

"I would of hexed you but as you can see I have nothing with me. Now shut the fuck up." Hermione said irritated.

"My pleasure." Draco said as he fastened his lips on hers once more. This time he was more urgent to kiss her then before. Her hands came down to his neck pulling him into her. His tongue slid inside and she tasted the mint of the toothpaste he had used. Draco's hand came along her back, giving her a gentle rub as his tongue did the same inside her mouth. Hermione gave out a moan and Draco took his tongue out. He began to kiss her along the jaw line reaching slowly to her neck. Then Draco stopped and stared into her eyes.

"We can't do this. Even though you want to." Draco said smirking. Hermione glared at him and shoved him off.

"It was a mistake." Hermione said as she reached for her towel.

"No it wasn't." Draco said calmly. "You wanted it as much as I do." Hermione brushed passed him towards the entrance of the shower door that was still slightly open.

"So that's all you want? My body huh. Take a cold shower." Hermione said. She wrapped the towel around herself and came over to the sink were her brush was. Draco came out too also wrapping a towel around his waist.

"That's what you think? That I want you just for the body?" Draco said looking her up and down.

"I don't think, I know." Hermione hissed. She began to brush her hair hard and didn't care if she was going to break the damn brush.

"Well you're wrong! I want you for you. I care too damn much about you." Draco said looking at her through the reflection of the long mirror.

"You're nothing but a two faced liar!" Hermione screamed still brushing her hair.

"No I'm not. Something tells me you're afraid of having a relationship with me. And I don't understand it." Draco said.

"You figured me out huh? Let me make you understand one thing. You don't know a damn thing about how I feel and what I'm going through." Hermione said angrily as she threw her brush on the counter.

"You don't have any idea what I'M going through!" Draco screamed. "Day and night all I do is think about you. I don't know what you did but I can't stop myself. And then I see how well your acting to keep away from me. Hiding away --"

"I'm hiding because I'm trying to make it easier for you! Have you ever thought about that?! Huh!" Hermione yelled back inching closer to him. "You're going to marry Pansy after we graduate! You have a child coming soon into this world! You already have a family you don't even realize and all you wanna do is be with me! Grow up and learn that you can't have your cake and eat it too!" She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Draco didn't tag along and she believed that she made him finally understand. Hermione's mind couldn't take away the image of Draco standing in the bathroom wide eyed and shocked.

She pulled out her school robes and began to get dressed. After everything was on she made her way down stairs to the common room. She grabbed her school bag from her desk that she left the night before and threw in a few school books she needed for the day into her school bag. Draco came downstairs just in time to see her walk out of the portrait hole. Hermione continued to walk along the corridors and met up with Ginny and Lavender.

"Herms! You have no idea what we have planned." Lavender squeaked. Hermione came between them to listen in.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"All night Gryfindor party! It's top secret." Lavender whispered.

"So who's going? Just Gryfindors?" Hermione asked.

"No! Silly. You can invite anyone you want, but its one guest per person and only sixth and seventh yearers are going!" Lavender said happily. Hermione nodded her head although she knew it was a completely bad idea.

"Do you think its a good idea to do that?" Hermione asked.

"We knew you wouldn't approve." Ginny piped in.

"You guys make me look like I'm the big bad mom." Hermione said.

"Well, you never want to have fun." Lavender said accusingly.

"Whatever, when you get in trouble don't come crying to me. Then we'll see how much fun you're having." Hermione said as they made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron who couldn't take his eyes off of Lavender.

"Great to see you too." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He said just coming out of his daze.

"Anyways, are you planning to go to this absurd party Lavender keeps talking about?" She asked. Ron began to blush as he took a bite of his muffin.

"I don't know yet." Ron said.

"You're going, I knew it." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione!" Dean said as he sat down on the opposite side of her. Hermione remembered that 'friendly' date she went on with Dean that ended up in disaster. Not only did it rain like cats and dogs but he also tired to make a move on her. She kindly told him that he was just a friend to her and nothing more can happen. Dean asked at the time if she was interested in someone else and Hermione said she was. Just to get him off her back which he ended up doing.

"Hi Dean." Hermione said.

"Going to the party?" He asked. Hermione looked over at Lavender who busily chatted away to other Gryfindors. _Talk about keeping it 'top secret'._

"I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"Come on it will be fun." Dean said. Ron looked up at him then at Hermione.

"I'll think about it." Hermione said kindly.

"Okay." Dean said. He never asked any more questions as he made his way to eat some food. Hermione took a sip of some orange juice when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione looked up to see Draco standing there.

"Can I have a word with you?" Draco said. Ron stopped eating and looked at him as though he was going to kill someone.

"Not now." Hermione said as she turned back to Ron but then he tapped her shoulder again.

"It's really important." Draco said. That's when Ron jumped up to glare at him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, leave Malfoy." Ron said. Draco made a fist and stared at him.

"Stay out of this, Weasel." Draco hissed. Hermione didn't want to see a fight happening so she got up to stand between the two.

"Fine, I'll talk. Ron sit down." Hermione said. Draco relaxed slightly as he waltzed out the Great Hall, Hermione right behind. Once she reached out of ears shot she waited for Draco to talk. Draco leaned against the brick wall and stared at her for a second.

"Are you pretending to be angry with me so I can forget about you?" Draco asked. Hermione looked down at her feet and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not pretending." Hermione said her voice shaking.

"Now who's the liar. Listen I don't want to be married to Pansy. It's arranged and you know it." Draco said.

"So what difference does it make? Your parents are still going to get you married." Hermione said.

"I will think of something. In the mean time I don't want this thing that's going on between us." Draco said.

"What thing?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I mean! This on and off thing." Draco said.

"You mean this little fling that we have, that I don't even under--"

"But this isn't a fling ! It's more then that. Can we please be together so we can get through this? If there is a will there is a way!" Draco said raising his voice. Hermione looked down either side of the hall to make sure no one heard him.

"Keep it down!" Hermione hissed. "We have to stop this before one of us gets hurt." Hermione said calmly.

"Well I hurt everyday not being able to be with you." Draco said as he began to walk closer to Hermione. Hermione moved back raising her hands in front of her.

"No, no. Draco. We have to end this right now." Hermione said. Draco brushed his hair in frustration and stared into her eyes.

"First I want to hear you say you don't love me." Draco asked. Hermione bit her lip and thought about it carefully. _If only you knew, Draco, if only you knew... _Tears began to come down her eyes as she looked straight into his eyes.

"I..I..don't love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as she turned to leave him alone standing in the hall.


	28. Break Ups And Make Ups

**Love Sick**

Chapter Eighteen

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Draco shouted to Blaise as he looked around the Gryfindor common room. The music was pumping so loud, he was afraid he might not be able to hear anything after tonight. They created the room to look like a dance room and a launch. Couches were in the corners were couples kissed and practically fucked. Then there was the ones who were grinding into one another on the dance floor. Draco turned away from all of that and searched for a certain curly brown hair girl. He suspected she wouldn't come but somewhere in his mind told him she would.

"Hey man! There's Ginny. Talk to you later." Blaise shouted back over the music and left him alone. Draco watched as he walked towards Ginny and whispered something in her ear. Ginny nodded and left the common room with him. Draco wondered where Ron would be, shouldn't he be spying on his sister? To Draco's surprise Ron was all over a Gryfindor girl he couldn't quiet recognize at first. Then after Ron moved back, showing her face he realized it was Lavender Brown.

Draco snorted and walked around the big common room until he found an empty armchair. He sat down and stared at all the hopeless fools, touching, kissing and all over each other. _Why did I have to come here?_ Draco leaned to one side putting a hand on the side of his face, watching everyone tilted. He noticed there were more Slytherin's then he expected. _Talk about hypocrites..._

"Holly shit!" Draco said coming out of his half daze when he saw Hermione or a girl that looked a lot like her. _No it is her.._ But she was wearing make up, and her hair was in a bun with some curls down the sides. She was wearing the most revealing clothes he had ever seen. A baby pink cloth that seemed to cover her chest but show her flat stomach and smooth shoulders. The jean shorts she had on were so tight that from the back you can perfectly outline her panties and show her nice tanned slim legs. _Why is she dressed like that? Who is she trying to impress? _Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing, here was his Hermione, practically naked and at a party.

Draco was pretty sure she didn't see him, so he inched along the dark parts of the room to see a better glimpse of her. He was close enough to hear her conversation with Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione said. Harry stared at her up and down. "I know, it was Ginny's idea. She thinks I can find someone better by looking like a slut. God! I don't know what I was thinking." _Yeah, what were you thinking Hermione?_

"If you ever feel uncomfortable at all, I'll lend you my jacket. I can't watch you looking like this." Harry said. Hermione gave a smile, a smile she hardly ever gave Draco. A green veil of jealousy began to course through his veins.

"Don't worry, I know I can count on you." Hermione said patting his shoulder. _Count on me, why don't you ever count on me? _Dean gave a whistle as he walked over to them. He watched her eyefully up and down. Draco wanted to punch him out right then and there but he didn't want to reveal he was even here.

"Wow, you look...wow." Dean said eyes wide open and grinning.

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing. Harry coughed and looked around the room then walked off leaving her alone with Dean.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Dean said coming closer to Hermione, she took a step back and Draco smirked. _Good, stay away from that bastard._

"I decided to show up after all. To prove a few people wrong." Hermione said.

"Well you proved me wrong." Dean said grinning. _The nerve of him watching her like that...I should...ugh!_

"I guess so." Hermione said. Dean looked around and then back at Hermione hungrily.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. _Say no, say fucking no like you say to me. Do it now! Say no!_

"Sure." Hermione said taking his hand that he stretched out. _Oh Merlin! No you just didn't do that. _Hermione followed him into the center of the dance floor and held on to Dean's shoulders. Draco came out of the shadows and moved in closer to watch. Dean grabbed her hips and pushed her tight against him. _Fuck no! _The song was fast paced and she began to slowly grin on him, one leg between his. _Wow, you can do that? What the fuck...no...you're doing that with him! Not fair! Not fucking fair! _Draco clenched his hands and greeted his teeth to stop from screaming. Draco walked a full circle around the dancing area, not leaving his eyes off of the sight that made him want to vomit in envy.

"Hey Draco!" Dora said. She was drinking and giggled at him. _God, is she drunk?_

"Eh..hi!" Draco said. Dora took his arm and began to pull him towards dance floor. _What is she doing?_

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked curiously. Dora gave a small giggle and shook her head.

"Lets dance!" She said smiling at him, she set her drink on one of the coffee tables and dragged him to the dance floor. Draco looked up and saw Hermione staring eyes wide at him. Dean's back was to Draco, but allowing full access to see Hermione grind, shake and move all over Dean. _She must of had the same drink Dora did. _He almost forgot about Dora tugging him and finally raised a quizzical eye at her. _A dance she wants a dance she'll get._

"Aright, let's dance." Draco replied. He held her waist and led her closer to where Hermione and Dean were dancing. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him, pretending to enjoy dancing. Draco looked down at the green eyes of Dora, she gave another giggle as his hands made it down to her hips and thighs. Dora twirled her arms around him and began to do the same motions Hermione was. Draco met Hermione's eyes and she gave a angry glare then whispered something to Dean. Dean shrugged and took her out of the sweaty hot bodies of people dancing.

He just allowed Dora to do most of the work. He was somewhere else, thinking and after a few minutes of bodies entwined, Dora gave a yawn. Draco knew she was a sixth year and maybe it was passed her bed time.

"Are you tired?" He whispered. Dora shook her head in protest.

"No." She said.

"Well, we should stop." Draco said slowly walking out of the crowded center. Dora shrugged.

"Okay." She said. Draco looked passed her shoulder and saw Hermione was sitting at a near couch chatting with Dean. His one arm over her shoulder and her hand on his thigh. _What is she doing? Trying to get me vexed? _Hermione smirked up at Draco then looked back at Dean nodding her head to whatever he was saying to her. Hermione tilted her head and kissed his neck. _She's messing with fire, and she shouldn't be doing that. _Draco forgot that he was still holding Dora's waist and she was just giggling and looking at him. Draco gave Hermione one last look and smirked at her. Hermione's eyes widen a bit, curious to what he was going to do or say.

Draco leaned into Dora and gave her a light kiss never letting his gaze fall from Hermione. Her face became pale with either anger or jealousy. Dora smiled and kissed him back lightly as well. Then Draco did what he shouldn't have done, just a little show for Hermione. He slid his tongue inside Dora's mouth, and she gave a slight moan as he began to massage her. Draco didn't feel anything from the kiss the way he did with Hermione. It wasn't the same satisfying feeling that rushed down his spine.

Hermione's jaw fell in utter shock. _Shouldn't mess with fire. _Draco stopped kissing her and gave her a smirk before whispering, "Sorry dear, I have to go." Dora gave another annoying giggle and nodded. Draco left the common room and began to walk to his house. He threw himself on the couch of his common room and sighed. _Maybe he went too far..._

"What the fuck was that?" Hermione screamed. Draco was surprised, he didn't even see her walk in.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently. Hermione threw her little purse on the couch he sat on.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. That kiss!" Hermione screamed.

"Why, are you jealous, Granger?" Draco asked smirking.

"Jealous? That wasn't necessary!" Hermione yelled.

"Merlin! Stop yelling! I'm only a few feet away from you." Draco said calmly.

"Fine!" Hermione puffed.

"Good! Now look at yourself, why you acting like the kiss was a big deal?" Draco asked.

"Its a big deal because you were showing off!" Hermione said.

"Well what about you! Dressing like that? And dancing like a stripper!" Draco yelled.

"Oh! So it's my fault that I want to have a bit of fun?" Hermione asked.

"So are you depriving me of having FUN!" Draco replied.

"UGH!!!!! I knew this would happen. You just wanted to get back at me for dancing!" Hermione yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Stop! Now listen to me clearly. You said we are through, nothing is between us. So why are you acting like I cheated? Huh?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'm not acting like ---"

"So you still have feelings for me?! Is that why you're making a big deal out of this?" Draco asked.

"No I don't and its not a big---"

"So what is it huh? Explain to me why I can't kiss someone else that's not you?" Draco asked. Hermione's face was tinted red with either irritation or embarrassment.

"You can't talk now? Can you?" Draco said. "You accuse me of lying. And here you are lying or denying or whatever you call it that you don't have a bit of love for me."

"Forget this!" Hermione screamed. As she tried to walk away from him. Draco wasn't having it, he ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Why can't you answer me truthfully?" Draco asked.

"You're not giving me the chance to!" Hermione said pulling away from his grip.

"So answer this! Tell me you don't feel good when I kiss you, or when I'm holding you. Tell me you don't sleep better at nights when I share your bed. Tell me that ----"

"I do, I do, I do!" Hermione screamed.

"So fuck the marriage! Fuck everything that makes you want to walk away from me!" Draco yelled back. He moved her closer to him. "Fuck what your mind is trying to tell you and listen to your heart." Draco whispered. He tilted his head and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation and Draco smirked. "Now his neck wasn't as good as you made it seem, now was it?" Draco asked brushing his lips against hers. Hermione parted her lips and met the tip of his tongue with hers. He lingered for a moment then slowly began to tighten the kiss, bring his tongue practically down her throat. Hermione gave a loud moan as she put her arms around his waist. He let go of the hand that was holding her and dug his fingers into her loosened bun.

"Why..." Draco said letting her go slowly. "Is it everytime I make up with you, you end up running away?" He asked. Hermione took a gulp.

"I..I don't know." Hermione said honestly.

"Yes you do know. I don't want to be here kissing you, holding you, knowing that tomorrow you're going to have a mood swing." Draco said.

"Fine...I promise..." Hermione kissed his lips then gazed into his eyes. "That I'll be with you."

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"As long.." Hermione placed another kiss on his lips. "as you want me to." Draco grinned.

"Good. No more rubbish about Pansy?" Draco asked.

"No..no more rubbish." Hermione said.

"Now...where were we?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged fluttering her eyes innocently. Draco smirked at her playfully and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and into his room, Hermione gave him a strange look.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled and nodded. He placed her on the center of his bed and began to place kisses on her face. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him closer. She began to kiss him lustfully on the lips grinding her hips on his.

"I wanted to ask you, where did you learn to dance?" Draco asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ginny..." Hermione said breathlessly. Hermione sat up allowing him to firmly hold her body as she kissed him on the lips. His hands crawled along her body and she gave out a moan.

"Umm..Hermione?" Draco asked. She looked up at him. "Let's take a rest for tonight. Okay? I don't want to rush into things." Draco said.

"Not sex driven today?" Hermione asked.

"Not tonight." Draco said smirking.

"Promise...promise me something." Hermione asked.

"Anything." Draco said.

"If..if I stay with you, will you promise not to hurt me?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"I promise. Now, listen sweetie. I don't want you waking up tomorrow throwing a fit." Draco said playfully. "So I'm going to let you sleep in your own room." Draco began to rise from his bed. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, I want to sleep in your bed." Hermione said shyly. Draco nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips one last time.

"Let's change first." Draco said calmly. She got up and ran to her room through the bathroom and after five minutes came back with one big t-shirt on. Draco took the time that she was gone to also change quickly. He wore a pair of navy blue boxers.

"You know, I like that outfit you were that other day." Draco said. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, but this is more comfortable." Hermione said.

"Sure thing. If its not on you in the morning, don't blame me." Draco smirked. Hermione gave him a shove as she crawled in next to him.

"Don't blame me when you don't have no more balls." Hermione replied.

"Ouch!" Draco winced. "Why would you do that? Don't you want my kids?" Draco began to pout.

"Not if they'll end up sexaholics like you!" Hermione said laughing. Draco pretended he was mad and turned his back to her as he lay down to sleep. He kept quiet for a while waiting for Hermione to say sorry.

"Hey, don't be mad that your dick controls your brain!" Hermione said still laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Go to bed." Draco said hiding his smile. "How did I end up liking a prude like you." Hermione shrugged and lay down as well. Draco turned over and watched her fall asleep. He knew it was too good to be true. Something or someone will mess things up again. Although he hated the little break ups he had with her, he also loved the making up. Those were always the best part of a relationship. _If I'm even in one right now. _After a few minutes of watching her peaceful face, Draco also fell asleep.


	29. Good News Or Bad News?

**Authors Notez: **I am soo late to say this but...HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY for Harry Potter. I can't believe I forgot but I had alot of things going on you know. Here's the next Chapter for you guys. It took me awhile to figure out how I'm going to end this fanfic, finally after hours of thinking I came up with a cool idea. You guys just have to wait and see. Oh and I also want to start another fanfic, but I don't know what it should be. Oh well! Enjoy and take care.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Draco woke up to the sun shining on his face. That was odd because usually he didn't have the sun shining on his face. _What the? My curtains are always closed. _Draco gave a small groan as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up to find Hermione standing by the window her back to him. He sat up on the bed watching her curiously, the way the sun light touched her skin made her glow beautifully. Draco rubbed his eyes once more praying he was awake and that Hermione was really standing there.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped a little turning around to face him. She had a letter in her hand which raised a questioning look from Draco.

"I thought you were still asleep. An owl brought this letter for you." Hermione said walking over to Draco's side of the bed. Draco pulled her arms making her sit on top of him. _Yup, she's definitely real._

"You read it, didn't you?" Draco asked. Looking at the open parchment. Hermione blushed slightly before handing it over to him. Draco skimmed through it.

Dear Mr. Malfoy

An important issue has come up and Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you after breakfast.

Professor Snape.

Draco gave a small frown, what could possibly be so important? Then suddenly an image of Pansy lying on a bed in the hospital came to his mind. _Oh shit! _Draco snapped out of his daze trying to get up remembering that Hermione was sitting on his lap.

"Hey...You okay?" Hermione asked holding his arm lightly. Draco brushed his hair back with his other hand sinking back onto the headboard of his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just curious to know what could be so important." Draco said. Hermione had a worried expression her face.

"Could it be Pansy?" Hermione asked. Draco brushed her cheek with his hand and shook his head. _If it was Pansy they would have mentioned it._

"I don't think so." Draco said calmly. Hermione nodded and got off of Draco. She began to walk over to the bathroom and Draco tagged along behind her. He couldn't help but have a feeling Hermione was already beginning to regret him. But if he asked, it would cause another unwanted fight. Draco pulled out his tooth brush and began to brush his teeth. Hermione did the same but they never spoke just glanced at each other's reflections. Hermione finished before he had but when he was done he wanted to go and get dressed only to be stopped by what Hermione was doing. Hermione strip her t-shirt off, her back to him. Draco was shocked. Did she know he was still in here? Her body was to die for, literally. She was slim, with the right curves. _I bet she doesn't even know that._

"Umm..Hermione?" Draco asked coming out of his shock. Hermione turned around, he looked her up and down. _God, don't make me turn on right now. Shit I could just fuck you right now..._

"I know I'm naked. Isn't that what you want." Hermione said as she walked over to the big tub that they never use. It was the size of his indoor pool at his Manor. He always wondered why they would need such a large bath tub when only two people would use it. Draco walked over to edge of the tub watching Hermione slip in.

"It maybe what I want. But you're doing something to me that I can't control much longer." Draco said. The water reached her shoulders. She blushed slightly and stretched out to pull his arms, making him fall into the tub with a large splash. He did a summersult under water before getting to the surface looking at the laughing Hermione.

"That's not funny!" Draco hissed. He brushed his damp hair back. Hermione continued laughing.

"Yes it is." Hermione said swimming to the other end of the tub. Draco followed her when he realized that he still wore his boxers.

"Shit! My boxers are wet now!" Draco said annoyed. Hermione came close to him still giggling and began to kiss him. Draco pushed her away a bit watching her curiously.

"Are you sure you're not drunk or something?" Draco asked.

"Why would I be? Weren't you the one who came into the shower with me." Hermione said. Draco smirked remembering that incident.

"So is this suppose to be some kind of pay back?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione shrugged and planted another kiss on his lips. Draco pulled her waist and began to kiss her back. Hermione gave a smile as she deepened the kiss. Her hands came around his waist and the next thing he knew her hands pulled down his boxers.

"What the fuck?" Draco said angrily wiggling the boxers at his thighs which were slowly sinking to his feet. Hermione started to laugh and swim to the opposite side of the tub.

"Pay back can be a bitch!" Hermione screamed in laughter as she slipped out of the tub. Draco swam over to where she was a second ago pulling his boxers along with him. She was already wearing a towel around her chest still laughing.

"That was no joke! Watch when I get my hands on you! Granger!" Draco said getting out of the tub. Hermione gave a scream before running into her room. Draco grabbed a towel and wore it around his waist chasing after her.

"You know you shouldn't have done that!" Draco said angrily. Hermione was on one end of her bed and he stood at the other.

"So! It's revenge baby! Get over it." Hermione said laughing. Draco grabbed her pillows and threw it at her one by one. "Ahhh!" Hermione screamed running back wards. Draco jumped over her bed and chased her around the room. Hermione ran back into the bathroom and into his room.

"I swear I'll get you!" Draco screamed. Hermione ran on top of his bed and Draco plunged on to the bed. Hermione flung herself and fell on the floor with a big thud. Then she held her towel tight as she raised herself up trying to run again. This time Draco blocked her way and he stood there smirking.

"Trapped?" Draco asked amusingly. Hermione shook her head.

"Never!" Hermione said she grabbed one of his pillow and threw it at him then dodged him. She ran over the bed and towards the door that led to the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco screamed. Finally he ran up to her and grabbed her waist before she got the chance to turn the door knob. He held her firmly making her turn around to face him, her face was flushed and Draco suspected his was as well.

"What's up with you and your games?" Draco asked confused.

"Can't have fun! How did I ever start liking a prude like you?!" Hermione asked.

"So, you think I'm a prude?" Draco said smirking. Hermione nodded and he began to tickle her sides. Hermione fell on her knees laughing and Draco fell over her still tickling her. "Think I'm a prude now? huh?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded again still laughing as she fell flat on the floor while Draco was on top of her. Draco didn't stop tickling her and her towel was beginning to slip. Hermione realized and tried to hold it on.

"What's the point I seen everything three times!" Draco said smiling. Hermione kept laughing as his hands crawled all over her. "Want me to stop?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Then am I a prude?" Draco asked. Hermione barely shook her head but it was a shake nonetheless. "Good!" Draco said getting off of her.

"Never mess with the unmessable." Draco said as he walked over to his drawer. Hermione got up as well breathing hard from all the laughing.

"That...that doesn't even make sense!" Hermione said.

"You never make sense either!" Draco said as he took out his school robes. Hermione gave a puff and walked out of the room. Draco didn't bother arguing with her as he slipped on his clothes then he began to brush his hair. Draco walked at the end of his room and picked up his school bag. After that he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Hermione. Finally Hermione game downstairs after what seemed like hours. She walked over to him ginning.

"May I ask what you're smiling about?" Draco said getting up.

Hermione flung her hair to the side. "No you may not." Hermione said as she walked to her desk. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the portrait hole with her. Hermione walked along his side staring off to space. _What is she thinking about? _Draco brushed against her and Hermione looked at him.

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked then bit his tongue for asking anything that would cause her to get edgy.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Hermione said quietly. People walking towards the Great Hall gave them an odd look, some even scorned. Draco glared at them before turning to look back Hermione.

"Thinking about what?" Draco asked.

"You." Hermione said. The way she said that made it seem as though she was close to regretting him. _Damn her twisted mood._

"Okay." Draco said calmly. Once they reached the entrance of the Great Hall, Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away to the Gryfindor table. Draco also moved to his table with a few eyes staring at him. _Why they looking at me like they never seen me with her before? _He saw Pansy and was glad that she was okay. Now he was more curious about what the Head Master wanted. Draco sat down next to Pansy who was eating like a maniac. Dora had also walked in sitting next to Draco. He gave a small groan and prayed that the girl didn't remember anything.

"Uhh..hey Pansy." Draco said. He never thought of the day he would be interested to talk to her. But then again she wasn't the same as before, as though her pregnancy did her good.

"Hi..did you go the party last night?" Pansy asked biting a waffle. Draco nodded as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and began to eat.

"Oh...okay." Pansy said. Dora pulled on Draco's sleeve like a child to get his attention. Draco slowly turned over to see her.

"Hey kiddo." Draco said. Maybe if he treated her like one she would leave him alone.

"What's up?" Dora said.

"Nothing. Just kind of in a rush." Draco said.

"Rushing for what?" Pansy asked curiously. Even though she changed a bit, she still asked questions about his whereabouts.

"Uhh...Dumbledore wants a word with me." Draco said. That's when he got up off his seat. He gave a glance at the Gryfindor table and saw Hermione in a conversation with her two best friends.

"See you two later." Draco said to Dora and Pansy as he left the Great Hall. Draco walked along the corridors until he reached the familiar spiral staircase. He walked up and knocked on the head master's door. The Gargoyle attached to the side of the door gave him a strange look.

"What's up with everyone staring at me?! Is there something on my face!" Draco said angrily. The Gargoyle laughed and shook his head. That's when the door opened and Professor Dumbledore stood there.

"Ah..Mr. Malfoy, you have made it. Come in." He said giving him room to enter. Draco walked inside glancing at all the odd things the Head Master has stored up in his office.

"Sit down." The Head Master said. Draco sat down at a brown leather arm chair and waited for him to walk over and sit at his own desk.

"What was so important?" Draco asked impatiently. The Head Master gave him a sad look.

"There's really no better way to say this. I might as well tell you everything." Professor Dumbledore said. Draco nodded for him to continue. _It better be good. All I had was an apple..._

"It started a few months ago, while Ms. Parkinson was sick. I did not want to worry you at the time, since you had your hands full. Your father was having problems with the Ministry of Magic. After some time they caught him off guard at his house, the Manor. It seems that your father is a Death Eater. I am aware that you know this. Am I correct?" The Professor asked. Draco's jaw fell to the floor. His father was caught. _He's caught and I might be put away as well._

"Now, don't be frightened or worried. Nothing will happen to you or your mother." The Head Master said quickly.

"What...what happened to my father." Draco asked nervously leaning forward on his chair.

"I am truly sorry for the trouble your family has gone through. But I assure you that your father is not dead." The professor said.

"Tell me what happened to my father!!!" Draco yelled impatiently.

"Your father is in Askaban." Professor Dumbledore said quickly.

"No! For how long?" Draco asked. Who will take care of his mother? Who will provide the money? Who will help him financially with the child. He didn't own any money under his name. Everything was under his fathers name.

"Life in prison." The professor said.

"NO! What...what am I going to do? What about my mother? How is she?" He asked urgently.

"Your mother is fine. She asked for you to see her for this weekend. Under the circumstances I am allowing you to do so. But please, don't do anything drastic." The professor said. Drastic? _Why would I do anything drastic? Do I look like I'm going to risk my neck to save my father? _He's better in prison then at home. All he ever did for his son and wife was torture them. Nothing good came out of the times Draco spent at the Manor in the summer. _But mother must be taking this harder then I am._

"I have to go." Draco said quickly. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the office. He had a mixture of emotions worry and relief, anger and happiness. He turned the next corner towards his first class, potions. When he finally came to the classroom he found a few murmurs. _But class doesn't start yet. _Draco wanted to be alone to think but found himself listening to the two people talk. Draco stood outside the class to eavesdrop.

"Dean! I'm not interested. Last night was for fun only." Hermione said

"Come on, you don't kiss my neck and turn me on only to walk off like that." Dean replied. _What the fuck? Hermione? Thomas? _Draco walked inside to find Dean leaning in on Hermione for a kiss. She was pushing him away but he probably was stronger then she was.

"Get your greasy hands off of her!" Draco screamed in fury. Draco pulled Dean off of Hermione. Hermione gave him a thankful look and Dean got pissed off.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? She doesn't belong to you." Dean yelled. Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes and Draco took the chance to pounced on Dean, throwing him on the floor. Then took one punch across the face.

"She's my girl. So fucking stay away from her, Thomas." Draco shouted in Dean's bleeding face. Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him up and stared at the two of them.

"You shouldn't have done that. He's injured." Hermione said worriedly. Draco looked at her appalled.

"If I didn't come here, he would of raped you!" Draco yelled in anger. Hermione bent over to look at Dean.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Hermione asked. _How can she care about how he feels? _Dean nodded raising himself up and touched the side of his face then looked at his hand which was bleeding.

"Hermione!" Draco said angrily. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Do you always deal with your problems in a fist fight?! I'm taking him to the hospital wing." Hermione said irritated holding Dean up as she walked out of the room.

"I'm coming with you!" Draco said. No way was he going to allow her alone with that beast.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted. Dean kept quiet and walked a few feet away from Hermione. _Good, stay away. Don't look at her either. _Hermione left Dean once they reached the hospital wing and walked back quietly with Draco. He didn't say anything afraid that Hermione might jump down his throat. But he definitely was concerned about Hermione's supposed friendship with Dean Thomas.


	30. Final Decision

**Love Sick**

Chapter Thirty

Once Draco and Hermione entered class, they went their seperate ways. He sat down with his Slytherins in the back and Hermione sat next to Ron quietly. Ron gazed at her a few times but Hermione stared straight ahead. Hermione had a mixture of emotions inside her that were slowly driving her insane. She had chosen to be with Draco but she was worried about the sort of relationship she had with him. What do you call a relationship being a woman on the side? And what if she made a horrible mistake? But then there was Dean who was interested in her and she done the dumbest thing in the world. She led him on and although she was sure that Draco's accusations about going to be raped by Dean wasn't true, she still was scared to be near Dean. Hermione sat in class for the next hour keeping quiet. For the first time she never answered any questions the professor threw at the students. Ron even tried to make small talk which ended with a grunt.

After class ended, Ron took Hermione's arm and pulled her to the corner of the room. Hermione glared at him and shoved him off.

"What?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"What's up with you and Dean? And why were you with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Nothings between me and Dean and as for Draco I don't know." Hermione said honestly. Ron gave her a disbelieving look.

"Hermione! If there's anything, anything that the scum is doing to you, tell me okay?" Ron said worriedly.

"Of course and by the way he's not a scum." Hermione said as she began to walk out of the room, but Ron pulled her arm again.

"What? Not a scum?" Ron said shocked. "Are you going out with him again?"

"I...I really don't know." Hermione said pulling her arm away from him. "Can we please catch up with Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and kept quiet until they caught up with Harry who stood right outside the Green House.

"Hey! I was wondering where you guys were." Harry said smiling.

"Why weren't you in Potions?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I..I slept in." Harry said looking down shamefully.

"Harry Potter! Don't lie to me I was with you at breakfast. " Hermione scolded.

"He was drunk last night Hermione, he pretended he was all right at breakfast but kept vomiting." Ron said after awhile. Hermione gasped.

"You loud mouth!" Harry yelled at Ron then looked at Hermione, "Hey! It's no big deal. I just had a hang over. I'm fine now. See?" Harry said as he began to walk around them.

"You got drunk!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down! It was no big deal!" Harry said.

"You worry too much." Ron piped in. Hermione narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"Always make me seem like the big bad mom. Thats the last time I will worry about you guys." Hermione said as she began to walk to her next class. Harry and Ron ran up to her sides.

"Oh come on! We want you to care but don't tell me that you never got drunk before." Harry said.

"I never!" Hermione said appalled at suggesting the idea.

"Anyways Hermione is dating Malfoy again." Ron said. _Great Ron always screw everything up! And were not technically dating, even though he called me his girl. _Harry stopped walking and stared at Hermione. She couldn't figure out his expressions. He seemed stunned.

"I'm not dating him. Okay....actually I don't know." Hermione said. Ron gave her a side wards glance.

"You either are or not. You kissed him and I saw it." Ron said. Harry still hadn't spoken and Hermione was beginning to worry.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Hermione screamed at Ron. "Harry? Are...are you mad?" She asked.

"I..I'm not mad, just a little surprised. Listen I got to head to class. I missed one already." Harry said as he left them to enter the Green House.

"Look what you did!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"What I did? Look what you did Hermione! You know its wrong to hang with the wrong crowd. Why would you want to be with him?" Ron asked.

"I..I like him okay! Now stop bugging me about my relationships." Hermione said annoyed.

"I can bug you cause you're my friend." He said.

"Friends don't annoy the fuck out of each other. What me and Draco have is nothing big of a deal, don't worry yourself. I can handle myself." Hermione asked. Ron's face became pale.

"You love Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"I said I don't know. Now please drop this." Hermione said calmly.

"Okay...but if you ever get hurt and you come crying to me and Harry all I will be saying is I told you so." Ron said.

"Whatever Lavender lover." Hermione said as she ran into the Green House as students began to enter. Ron gave a shocked look and ran after her.

"Say what!" Ron screamed. Hermione began to laugh.

"L-L-L-Lavender Brown Lover." Hermione said giggling.

"Shut up! People can hear you." Ron said getting red.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. You love her." Hermione said laughing.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing." Ron sneered. Hermione tried her best to recollect herself as she sat down at her desk. Harry was sitting in front of her writing something on a piece of parchment. Ron gave him a quick look and shrugged sitting next to Hermione. That's when Padma, Seamus and Neville ran over to their desks.

"You are not going to believe what's on the front cover of the Daily Prophet." Seamus said urgently. Hermione leaned in to look at the newspaper on Ron's desk. Harry also turned half way to look down at the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of Lucius Malfoy avoiding the camera as he made his way down the stone stairs of his Manor.

**__**

Malfoy Put Away For Good

****

It had been a hard case over the last few weeks in court but finally Lucius Malfoy was charged for murdering muggles and wizards alike. He was captured earlier last week at his estate and evidence had been revealed that he use to work for the Dark Lord as a Death Eater before he disappeared. He was sent to Askaban earlier this morning and would be put away for the rest of his life. More information about this convict inside.

Hermione gasped in shock. _That must have been the reason why Draco was sent to Professor Dumbledore. How is he taking it? _Ron gave a shocked look before grinning and all Hermione could do was stare at the moving picture.

"Good riddance!" Ron said. "That's one down from the many to be captured."

"Hermione?" Padma said looking at her worriedly.

"Yea?" Hermione said.

"Don't you think its a good thing?" She asked.

"I guess so." Hermione said worriedly.

"Who would have thought?" Seamus said smiling. _Yeah, who would have thought. Poor Draco..._

"Let's not talk about this, the professor's coming." Harry said trying to remain calm. Hermione wondered how he felt about the whole situation. And why was Harry suddenly quiet, he didn't once look at Hermione. _Is he mad at me? But why would he be? He wasn't before. Oh I Wish I knew!_

-------------------------------------------

At lunch, Hermione went to the library to think about everything that was happening. She felt pity for Draco to go through so many things all in one year and she knew she was making it difficult for him as well. Hermione set her bag on the desk and sunk in her chair. After a few minutes of pondering, she came to the decision that she would be there for him no matter what. Who else would? Blaise was so busy with Ginny these days. Goyle and Crabbe hardly ever talk to him. Pansy has her own problems to worry about.

Hermione gave a sigh. How sad that no one is there for Draco and all these years she had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti to be there for her when she needed someone to count on. Especially Harry, which made her wonder why he was suddenly acting strange around her.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice breaking her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied looking up to see Draco standing at the table watching her. He set his bag on the desk as she came around to sit next to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione took his hand.

"I should be asking you if you're all right." Hermione said. Draco gave her a smile and hugged her.

"You heard, didn't you?" Draco said.

"Yes Draco." Hermione said "How do you feel about this?"

"I honestly am worried." Draco said. Hermione disconnected the embrace and stared into his grey beautiful eyes.

"I understand." Hermione whispered.

"No, I don't think any one does." Draco said looking down. "How am I suppose to feel about losing a father that I hated so much but then depended on all my life?"

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said quietly.

"You're luckier then you think, Hermione. You have a family that loves you." Draco said. "I never had a family like that."

"Oh Draco." Hermione gave him another hug and this time held on to him. "I am truly sorry for all of this, I don't want you to hurt."

"It's okay. I have to see mother this weekend. She's probably taking this harder then I am." Draco said.

"Okay." Hermione whispered. Draco held on to her and put his head on her shoulder as she began to brush his hair back. Hermione never wanted to let him go, she wanted to take away everything horrible in his life. She wanted to see him smile. "I'll be here for you, Draco. If you ever need me."

"I need you now." Draco said looking up at her and kissing her forehead. "Can you come with me to the Manor?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"I..I..don't.. I..shouldn't..." Draco placed his finger on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said smirking. He got up and took her hand dragging her out of the library.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"To your next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco said. Hermione looked down at her watched and gasped. She only had two minutes to get to her class and she had forgotten how much time she spent in the library.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione set her bag on the couch and stared at Ron for a second before remembering why she came to the Gryfindor tower. She sat down next to him by the coffee table where all his books and parchment were scattered.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up surprised to see her there and scratched his head.

"I don't know." Ron answered. "Hey...can you help me with this project?" He asked showing her his parchment. Hermione gave it a glance and sighed.

"Later. Right now I need to find him." Hermione said.

"Geez. Why?" Ron asked.

"I need to ask him something." Hermione said.

"Which is?" Ron asked.

"Can't tell you, right now." Hermione answered and left him. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the boy's dormitory. Hermione wanted to know something that has been eating her all day and she didn't care what lengths she had to go through to find the answer. Neville opened the door and looked down at her confused to see her.

"Hey." Neville said.

"Hi Neville. Is Harry inside?" Hermione asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since last class." Neville said.

"Thanks. See you later." She said as she walked down the hall to the girls dormitory. Once she entered she found Lavender and Pavarti talking. They were the only two in the room and Hermione decided to ask them as well.

"Hey guys have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked. Lavender turned around from her bed and stared at her for a second before answering.

"Oh yeah. I seen him with Padma a while ago in the library." Lavender said.

"Thanks." Hermione said and left the two of them to continue whatever nonsense they were talking about. Hermione came back to the common room and found Ron struggling with his quill. He seemed very frustrated the way he stuck his tongue out to the side and frowned a few times.

"Hey, you still need help?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Ron said looking up at her.

"After I come back I'll help you, so don't stress yourself." Hermione offered as she walked across the room. "Oh, and take care of my bag for me."

"Sure." Ron said confused. He leaned back on the couch and stared at the fire place as Hermione walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione walked quickly along the corridors until she reached her favorite place, the library. Hermione walked through the isles of book shelves to find Harry. When she finally had, he was leaning against Padma who's back was to the wall. His tongue was down her throat and her one leg was wrapped around his waist. Hermione stood there for a while trying to register the scene in front of her. _Get a room guys, seriously! _Hermione gave a little cough to get their attention but it didn't work. Then she coughed louder but still Harry and Padma seemed to be in another world. _Oh god! _Hermione walked over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Harry heard but couldn't get himself away from Padma's mouth.

"Mmm." Was all Harry was able to say. _Or was that a moan?_ Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. _Aren't you guys running out of breath? _Hermione gave him another ten seconds before she got angry.

"Harry Potter get your mouth out of hers right now!" Hermione said loudly. Harry obeyed as he eased off of Padma who was still kissing him.

"Okay..okay." Harry said between kisses. "Be right back." He said hoarsely to Padma. She nodded and Hermione took the opportunity to drag him out of the area. Harry was fixing himself and wiping his mouth as they made it outside of the Library.

"Of all the places." Hermione said shaking her head. "Anyways, thats not why I'm here." Changing the subject.

"Well it better be good 'Mione, I was having fun." Harry pouted.

"Oh give me a break! You've been with them all. She can wait for the famous Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"So what is it?" Harry asked leaning against the wall with one foot and his hands folded across his chest.

"Today, when Ron told you about me and Draco. You seem so...different. Like you were mad or something." Hermione said. Harry raised his eye brow and brushed his chin.

"I'm not mad. Like I said before, I'm just surprised." Harry said.

"Surprised? You knew about the thing I had with him."

"That's the thing. I know you want him then you don't then you do then you're mad then you're happy. Let's just say that you abused the emotional part of the relatioship you have with Malfoy." Harry said quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So why are you surprised this time?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you shouldn't fool around with some one who's going to get married." Harry said quietly.

"But what can I do? He said he will do anything he can to not get married." Hermione said.

"Yeah. But what if he doesn't? How are you going to handle you're next heart break?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down because she had nothing to say. Harry put a hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Don't make a choice you'll regret." Harry said. That made a small tear come to her eye. Harry noticed and gave a small frown. "Don't cry. It's just how life is, okay." Harry said. Hermione nodded and moved back from him as his arm dropped.

"I guess you should go back to your snogging." Hermione said with a small smile. Harry gave a sigh and put his hand through his hair.

"I guess I should. Take care of yourself. If you ever need anything. You know where I am." Harry said with a wink as he walked back into the library. _I know where you'll be, right by my side. As always. _Hermione smiled to herself and walked back to the Gryfindor tower.


	31. Canceling The Marriage

**Authors Notez: **I would like to deeply apologize for not updating so soon. And Oh this story has a couple more chapters to go before it comes to an end. So don't think its the end yet! I love you all...take care! Bye.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Chapter Thirty One

Draco waited by the stair case for Hermione. He glanced at the clock and then back up the stairs to see if she was coming down. Today was the day he was visiting his mother, with Hermione. He knew better then to invite her along, specially when his mother hates muggle borns but this was necessary. It was part of his plan, part of getting what he deserved. He thought back to the conversation he had with Pansy earlier that week.

Flash Back

Pansy sat by the fire eating cake and watching the fire place. She was the only one in the common room at this time of the night and Draco was glad. He needed to have a word with her. Pansy turned to look at the footsteps walking towards her and slowly got off the carpeted floor.

"I didn't think anyone was here." Pansy said.

"I just came in." Draco replied.

"Oh." Pansy said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I've been thinking ---"

"Sorry about your father." Pansy said quickly.

"It's okay, but this is what I need to talk to you about." Draco said.

"Okay."

"My father can no longer decide for me who to marry, right?"

"Umm..right." Pansy said as she took a bite of her cake.

"And me and you definitely don't want to marry." Draco said watching her.

"True."

"So I have a proposition to make with you. You tell your family you're not getting married and I tell my mother the same. They can't force us, because the only reason we were afraid before is because of my father." Draco said.

"Okay. But how do I explain to my family? I mean their going to get really upset. It's hard enough being called a whore and a slut by my own mother." Pansy said quietly as she set the plate on the coffee table. Draco felt bad to hear someone talk garabage about their own child. But then again he had been exposed to that kind of abuse as well. Draco leaned in and took her in his arms.

"Listen, I promise to be here for you and the baby no matter what it costs. You can live with me in the Manor, if your parents go crazy and try to kick you out. I will help you through this." Draco said. Pansy nodded in return to what he had said.

"Draco.." Pansy said worriedly. "..How are you going to help me financially?"

"Yeah, I know. My father but there will be a way, when I'm eighteen everything rightfully belongs to me. "

"Are you sure? I mean doesn't your father have to be dead in order to do that?"

"He might as well be." Draco sighed. "Well I got to head to bed, I'm going to see mother this weekend."

"Okay, good luck." Pansy said with a smile as Draco got up to leave.

End of Flask Back

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. Draco turned around to see Hermione standing right next to him wearing a pair of blue jeans a purple sweater and a blue cap.

"Sorry." Draco said snapping out of his daze.

"I've been calling your name for a while now, seems like you're in some fantasy world." Hermione said bending over to tie her sneaker laces.

"I was just thinking." Draco replied. Hermione got up and stared at him.

"Your worried too? I don't think your mother will approve of me being there." Hermione said with deep concern in her eyes.

"We talked about this before, you're coming!" Draco said taking her hand in his and walking over to the fire place. "Thank God my father decided to have the Manor on the Floo network." Hermione nodded and held tightly on to his hand, which Draco noticed. "Don't worry. Just be calm." He whispered. He took the Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco screamed and the next thing he knew he was pulled into the fire along with Hermione. A second later he fell right in the front gates of his house. Draco looked over at Hermione who bit her lip and glanced around.

"I never knew it was so large." Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, and it will be all mine soon." Draco said with a wink and dragged her along the stone steps that led to the large white front doors. Draco opened them with his wand and entered the house. He watched Hermione's eyes wide open and jaw nearly on the floor. Draco knew his house was beautiful but it was also dark and cold. He walked along the front hall to the large living room. He glanced around the dim room, the curtains were closed and the aroma of water lilies can be smelled. He glanced over at Hermione who was tucking her cap lower to hide her soft brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Hiding my face, what does it look like?" Hermione replied. Draco grabbed the hand that was covering her face and faced her.

"You don't need to hide, Hermione. If you're afraid of my mother I promise you she is harmless." Draco coed.

"But she'll go crazy, because I'm a muggle ---"

"So hiding your self won't change anything. And you're already wearing muggle clothes. Hermione please trust me on this okay?" Draco said.

"Fine." Hermione said quietly.

"What is this?!" Narcissa screamed. Draco winced as he slowly turned around to face his mother. Her mother was wearing a white and black blouse with a matching long skirt. Her face were always pale but that was nothing compared to how white her skin seemed to look at the moment. Her blue eyes were full of hate and anger as she stared at the couple standing before her.

"Hello mother." Draco said sweetly.

"Don't hello mother me, young man! What is this filthy mudblood doing in my house." Narcissa said coldly.

"She is not a filthy mudblood mother. Can you be a bit more nicer to your guest." Draco returned the coldness.

"As long as I live in this house I will not allow this disgusting...thing in my house." Narcissa glared at Hermione.

"I came here to speak to you but obviously all you want to do is talk shit. So I'm leaving." Draco said angrily as he took Hermione's hand and began to walk off.

"Draco Malfoy! You get your ass over here right now!" Narcissa screamed. Draco turned around and stared at her. "Do you have any idea what I am going through? And this...this is what you do." She said as she pointing at Hermione.

"You think you're going through alot? What about me? You know that's why I came here in the first place so I can cancel the marriage with Pansy." Draco said coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Narcissa said with so much anger as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I said I'm not marrying Pansy." Draco said calmly. He watched his mother begin to redden and stare at Draco with so much hate. If looks could kill, Draco and Hermione probably would have been dead.

"Now you listen to me Draco! I am not going to allow you to do that! She will be your wife and you will uphold the family name! I have already gone through enough humiliation as it is!" Narcissa said.

"Well mother! I have had about enough of you and father controlling, threatening and taking away any happiness from me. Pansy and I have come to an agreement. We will care for our child and I promise to be a father to that child, something my father hasn't given me." Draco said angrily. Thinking of all the horrible things his father has done made him become more vexed.

"If you do not marry, then how will you get the family money? It is under your fathers name! And I'll be damned to be poor!" Narcissa screamed.

"I have that covered! The minute I turn eighteen by wizardy law, I am intitalled to everything father has." Draco said confidently.

"Your father has to be dead in order for that to occur!" Narcissa screamed. Hermione had almost been out of the picture throughout the arguement so when she gasped Draco had finally got his nerves to calm down.

"Listen mother, father might as well be dead." Draco said calmly staring straight into her cold blue eyes.

"How could you say something like that? About Lucius? Your father!" Narcissa yelled.

"I can say that because he never was a real father to me! Do you have any idea how many books I had to read to figure out a spell to get rid of all the scars, bruises and marks he had given me? Do you have any idea how much I hate him? And then there's you. He treats you like shit and you take his crap. He's out of our lives mother. So stop defending him!" Draco said. He had let go of Hermione's hand which was the only sorce of comfort while he remembered all the abuse he had gotten from his father. All the taunts and threats to become a Death Eater. His eyes began to water but he closed his eyes to erase that.

"Draco, you don't mean that." Hermione said with a whisper as she held his arm.

"Yes I do, I hate him with a passion." Draco said loudly enough for his mother to hear. She glared at him then at Hermione.

"I want you both out of my sight, RIGHT NOW!" She screamed pointing to the entrance doors.

"Gladly. Mother." Draco said coldly as he began to walk hand in hand with Hermione.

"And don't you dare touch my son you filthy mudblood!" Narcissa screamed.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that! I told you she is not!" Draco screamed.

"So what is she? Your mistress? Your whore?" Narcissa spat as she eyed Hermione up and down. Draco didn't know how Hermione could handle all this verbal abuse but it was his fault for bringing her here. He needed her around when he wanted to tell his mother about canceling the wedding. He needed Hermione's comfort and presence to have the courage to face his mother.

"She is not my mistress and she is not a whore! She is my girl. My life. And I suggest you get use to that idea." Draco said angrily.

"Your father is in Azkaban and you lost your mind. Now I've seen everything." Narcissa said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare start with me mother, Now I suggest you speak with Ms. Parkinson on the cancellation with the marriage." Draco ordered.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Narcissa yelled horrified that her son was treating her this way.

"You are excused." Draco said and took Hermione's hand and finally left the living room. He took her up the stair case and into the second living room which had a Floo Network. Hermione had not spoken the whole time until they reached their common room.

"Draco.." Hermione began.

"I know, I shouldn't have brought you." Draco said.

"Draco..." Hermione said again.

"I'm sorry okay?" Draco said as he sat down on the couch.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled.

"What?"

"Can you shut up and hear me out? I am okay with the fact that you brought me. But I never knew you were in so much pain...I am sorry about your father---"

"Hermione you don't need to be sorry. I just couldn't handle living under my parents orders." Draco interrupted.

"Okay." Hermione said and sat down next to him he shifted his position and lay his head on her lap.

"Did you see the look on my mothers face?" Draco said with a smile.

"Well I was to busy trying to register in everything." Hermione said quietly. Draco took her hand and rested it on his chest.

"Right now I'm the happiest guy alive." Draco said.

"And if you stare at me like that any longer I'll be the happiest girl alive." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Stare at you like what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Like...you want to do something." Hermione said down to a whisper. Draco noticed her face turning red and chuckled. Sure he could have sex with Hermione right now, but after what sex caused him. He decided that Hermione deserved the best and right now what was best is not to remind her of how she lost her virginity. He was finally glad to have the normal not angry or frustrated Hermione and he was going to make sure she was his for as long as he could.

"The only thing I want to do is this..."Draco said pulled her head down to him and gave her a kiss. Hermione smiled as she let him deepen the kiss. Draco wasn't going to get married, he had Hermione and he was going to have a child. Nothing can get better then this. And he prayed nothing would go wrong.


	32. Doubts

**Authors Notez: **I am really sorry for the late update, I just had a lot of things going on. Well enjoy. Oh and a few of my reviewers asked me to read their stories, Sorry I haven't read it. As soon as I'm done this story, I promise I'll check yours out as well. Thanks to all. Take care.**

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Thirty Two

Hermione walked along the path of the school grounds allowing the chill in the air blow against her. Her jean jacket alone was enough to protect her of the cold but sunny April evening. The past month passed by as quickly as it came and nothing over dramatic had occurred. She had studied endlessly for the up coming exams and had made herself a study schedule for her and her friends. Harry was thankful but Ron kept complaining about all the hours he would spend on studying. As usual Hermione lectured him and Harry laughed at Ron's saddened face. Hermione also had offered to help Draco but he insisted that he could do it without anyone's help.

Draco had been also very busy talking to Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry about his financial issues. Hermione had asked if there was anything she could do but he kept telling her he would be fine. As always Draco was being stubborn once again and she often felt worried whenever he would daze off in the middle of a conversation. But today was her no study day, she wanted to enjoy the cool weather and keep her mind stress free.

Hermione kicked the wet dirt on the ground and walked down the path that lead to Hagrid's hut. Just remembering the place made her feel sorrow, she missed Hagrid. He was on an assignment for the Head Master and was down in Germany for the whole year. He promised to Harry, Ron and herself he would come back safely by the end of the year. Because he could no longer teach Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione chose not to take that class this year for it only reminded her of him.

She sat herself down on one of the large pumpkins in the pumpkin patch and enjoyed the smell of it. She glanced around the place as she remembered all the fun filled adventures she had with her two best friends. A loud crack broke her train of thought as she snapped her head to see Draco walking over to her, hands in his pocket and a stern look on his face.

"Hey." Hermione said calmly watching Draco's fatigue face.

"What you doing here alone?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

"Thinking about Hagrid." Hermione replied. She knew very well that Draco hated Hagrid but if he had learned not to fight with Ron and Harry maybe there was a small chance he wouldn't get angry about the giant.

"Oh." Draco said quietly as he glanced at the hut then back at Hermione. "You miss him?" He asked.

"Yeah. I do." Hermione said looking down at her sneakers.

"He'll be back right?" He asked. Hermione nodded and stared into his eyes. "So don't worry over him." Draco got up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "Let's go back. This place gives me the creeps." Draco said as he stared at the hut once more.

"No one's in there." Hermione said following his gaze as she got up herself.

"It still gives me the creeps." Draco replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk back up the path Draco right behind her. In silence they entered the school and made their way to the library. Actually, Hermione wanted to read a good book she had no idea why Draco was coming along. Once she walked inside she spotted Ginny and Blaise talking near the front desk.

"I was wondering, how's Pansy doing?" Hermione asked.

"Okay I guess." Draco responded slowly. Hermione nodded and sat down near the back end tables. Draco sat across from her and watched her for awhile.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty." Draco said smugly.

"Whatever." Hermione said.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Draco asked mockingly.

"I do. I just don't trust your judgments." Hermione said teasingly. Draco put a hand to his heart and made a pained expression.

"I'm hurt." Draco said playfully.

"Yeah and I'm horny." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco raised his eye brow at her, maybe she said the wrong thing because his lips cracked into a evil smirk she hated and loved.

"You are? Why don't I test you myself." Draco said jokingly as he took her hand.

"I don't take tests from you." Hermione said quickly.

"What the hell are you two discussing?" Ginny asked plopping next to Hermione. Quickly Draco released her hand and Hermione blushed.

"We were merely discussing how to kill you." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Hermione, I heard half and luckily I don't repeat anything." Ginny said giving her the eye. Hermione turned away from her as she saw Blaise walking over to them.

"Hey guys." Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Where's the book I asked for?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't find it." Blaise said innocently.

"What good use are you?" Ginny said jokingly.

"Don't be so hard on him." Hermione said and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Now that we're all here why don't we plan a double date?" Blaise said enthusiastically.

"Umm..no." Draco replied coldly. Hermione kicked him under the table and Draco made a pained face.

"Draco's being silly. We would love to go on a double date." Hermione said quickly at Blaise. He smiled at her and all four of them began to talk about it but Hermione noticed Draco didn't put his heart into the conversation the whole time. She waited until she reached their common room to ask Draco what was wrong with him.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just don't want to go to a stupid double date." Draco replied.

"You just don't want to have fun, what is seriously bugging you?" Hermione asked.

"In a bad mood." Draco replied dryly.

"What do you mean? You were just fine awhile ago." Hermione asked.

"Well, that's because you take my mind off of this miserable life." Draco said. Hermione was now confused. Why was he miserable? Wasn't everything turning around for him?

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you miserable?"

"I'm not."

"But you just said you were."

"You heard wrong." Draco said calmly.

"I have perfect hearing." Hermione retorted.

"I don't want to argue about this. I'm tired." Draco said as he began to walk up the staircase.

"You can't even confined in me?" Hermione said loudly but Draco ignored her and shut his door. Hermione leaned against the railing thinking to herself. What is up with Draco? Why is he being this way? Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She laid down on the bed wondering about her love life or so claimed love life with Draco. Turning to her right she noticed her journal, picked it up and began to read through all the things she use to write when she felt down. A small tear came down suddenly she had the sinking feeling that she won't be able to hold on to Draco much longer. _No, no! Don't think like that. He's yours.._

"Can I come in?" Draco's voice came from behind her door. Hermione jumped up surprised to hear his voice. She set her book down.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said quickly brushing her hair away from her face. Draco walked in quietly shutting the door behind him and made his way to Hermione's bed post.

"Sorry, I haven't been completely honest with you." Draco said.

"I had a feeling."

"I just don't know how to explain it to you."

"Start from the beginning, that usually helps." Hermione said calmly. Draco sat down beside her. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his knuckles on his chin.

"You know I'm having money problems but I can't get the money the way I thought I could."

"You mean it won't be given to you when you're eighteen?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I tried to convince the ministry that my father is practically dead if he's spending life in prison but they said they won't change the law to fit my needs."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said rubbing her hand on his back.

"No, it's worse then that. I asked how can I get the money and the only option I have is to get married." Draco said quietly. "Mother wants me to rethink about the marriage with Pansy but I just don't know what to do." Draco put his hands in his face and Hermione just froze on the spot. Hermione knew something like this might happen, not the marriage but the part of not having Draco to herself.

"Marry her." Hermione said calmly. Draco snapped his head at her, shocked and confused.

"What?! I will not do that!" Draco yelled.

"It's the only way, and besides Draco it will be better for the baby. That child deserves parents who are married." Hermione said calmly, she forced herself to hide any emotions that might leap out. _I will not cry in front of him._

"I can't believe you're saying this." Draco said still watching her confused. "What about us?"

"What about us? I mean do you honestly think we can live a happily ever after life together? We're young and we might not know what's best for us."

"You're not making any sense! You want to break up don't you?" Draco said angrily.

"No! That's the last thing I want. But we will end up separated later on. You know it's true."

"I won't listen to this, I can't believe you're suggesting me to get married to Pansy, after all the trouble I went through. I know what my child deserves and I will give it everything."

"How can you when you can't even support yourself? After graduation you won't be guaranteed to get a job."

"It's worth the risk if I'm with you." Draco said as he got up.

"Fine! Risk it. But don't come complaining to me later on." Hermione said calmly.

"I won't complain." Draco said. Hermione turned away from him trying not to watch him walk away from the room. When she heard the door shut she curled herself in her bed. She stayed in that position forcing any thoughts of Draco out of her mind. After what seemed like a long time of lying on her bed, Draco knocked on her door once again.

"Come in." Hermione said.

"I just want to show you something." Draco said calmly. Hermione arched her eyebrow and sat up on her bed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me." Draco said taking her hand and dragging her out of her room and into his. Hermione kept quiet the whole the time watching him dig something out of his drawer then conjure a stereo.

"What is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait." Draco said calmly. He took out a CD from a CD case and placed inside the stereo. "Don't worry I won't sing." Draco pressed a few buttons and adjusted the volume.

"How do you know about muggle things?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know." Draco replied. He pointed to his khaki checkered shirt and khaki pants. "And you don't want to know where I got these either."

"Okay." Hermione said quietly. She was interested in what he will show her and prayed he didn't do anything strange or crazy.

"Don't worry, I just want you to hear this song." Draco said to her as though he read her mind. Hermione relaxed a little bit as Draco took her hand in his and rested it around his neck. Then he gently grabbed her by the waist. Hermione could smell his aftershave and the scent of him that she was so use to. She laid her head on his chest and felt his chin on her head.

Dig if you will a picture,

A picture of you and I engaged in a kiss,

The sweat of your body covers me,

Can you my darling, can you picture this,

Dream if you can a court yard,

Oceans of violets are bloomed,

Animals strike curious possess,

They feel the heat, the heat between me and you,

How can you just leave me standing

Alone in a world so cold?

Maybe I'm just too demanding,

Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold,

Maybe your just like my mother,

She's never satisfied,

Why do we scream at each other,

This is what it sounds like when doves cry,

Touch if you will my stomach,

Feel how it trembles inside,

You got the butterflies all tied up,

Don't make me chase you, even doves have pride,

How can you just leave me standing

Alone in a world so cold?

Maybe I'm just too demanding,

Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold,

Maybe your just like my mother,

She's never satisfied,

Why do we scream at each other,

This is what it sounds like when doves cry...

"Nice song." Hermione said raising her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I know." Draco said smugly looking down at her.

"Could you be any more egotistic?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but I'll save that for some other time." Draco said.

"Whatever." Hermione said sarcastically. "Must you act like a stuck up brat."

"Shut up." Draco said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up." Draco replied. Hermione gave him a frown and he just laughed. "Hermione, sometimes you're too predictable." Hermione just stared at him, if he wanted her to be quiet she'll just keep quiet. "Come on! I was just kidding." Draco said shaking her lightly. Hermione still didn't utter a sound and Draco rolled his eyes.

"And you say I'm predictable?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"You're like the blood flowing through my veins, keeps me alive and feeding my brain." Draco whispered. Hermione jerked her head in surprise. Why does that sound so familiar?

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked a bit taken back.

"Remember the song you sang for me." Draco said watching her eyes.

"Oh. I can't believe you remembered that." Hermione said a bit shocked.

"There's a lot of things I remember." Draco said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and laid her head back on his chest. "We should head to bed." Draco said plainly. Hermione gave a sigh and nodded.

"You're right." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his room. As she undressed and went to bed Hermione forgot about Draco's financial problems and the marriage. All that she kept thinking was how good he felt around her. That's how she ended falling into a deep sleep.


	33. New Arrival

**Authors Notes: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chappie. Sorry the other one wasn't as long but hopefully this one is longer. Enjoy and take care. Bye.**

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Thirty Three

Draco sat on the brown leather arm chair as his mother gave him a stern look. Her eyes were cold as they pierced right at him. Draco leaned back and waited for the reason why his mother was here in the Head Masters office although he had a very good idea why. Narcissa fidgeted with her purse waiting for the Head Master to leave them in privacy and the moment Professor Dumbledore left, Draco's mother threw a fit.

"I have never been so disappointed in my life!" Narcissa hissed.

"Save the drama. Tell me why you're here." Draco asked calmly.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Narcissa yelled. "I am your mother, you will show me some respect while I'm here. I want you to stop acting like a child and deal with this matter seriously."

"I'm not going to marry Pansy." Draco said.

"And why in the hell not? You are having a child with her!" Narcissa hissed.

"A marriage is a big step in a relationship and frankly I'm not ready for that."

"That is bullshit. You tainted a pure blood and you shall marry her."

"Honestly, do you think you can force me?" Draco asked.

"I visited your father, told him about this whole ordeal and he is far more disappointed then I am." Narcissa said as a matter of factly. Draco rolled his eyes to this non sense. His own mother was trying to threaten him with his father as a tool. This was far more aggravating then he thought.

"I still won't marry her." Draco said. "You want the money so you'll do anything you can to get it back."

"Must you be so thick? How are we going to survive?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"Like everyone else. Get a damn job!" Draco said.

"I had enough of this rude behavior. I am warning you Draco, marry her or you shall pay the price." Narcissa said as she rose to her feet.

"You know what I don't understand, how you can be so cruel to try and force two people who aren't in love. It makes me wonder if your own marriage was real or not." Draco said calmly. Narcissa glared at him for a while before picking her coat up.

"Sometimes love doesn't conquer all. Remember that Draco. We all make sacrifices." Narcissa said calmly. Draco was taken back by her quick change in attitude.

"You don't love father?" Draco asked. Narcissa didn't say anything. Draco watched her face become pale. "I can see why. A heartless man if you ask me." Then without warning Narcissa slapped Draco across the cheek leaving a burning sting.

"NEVER, never speak about your father like that!!!" Narcissa yelled as she walked out of the office leaving Draco standing there shocked. Draco felt hurt that his own mother was against him. How could she care about such a man? Even if he was once loving to her why would she allow herself to be taunted by him? Either way his mother will not threaten him. Draco walked out of the office quietly rubbing his cheek as he made his way to Potions class. Professor Snape as usual was deducting points from Gryfindor's when Draco walked inside. He slipped in his seat quietly reading the instructions on the board.

Professor Snape gave one glare at him before returning to his own seat to watch his students start their assignments. Draco got up to get the materials the same time Hermione did and she kept staring at him oddly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco replied picking up his cauldren and walking back to his seat. Draco sat down for the next forty minutes of class trying his best not to think about his mother. Blaise a few times tried to make conversation and as usual Draco lazily ignored him. After class ended Draco headed straight to the common room, he needed a rest. Once he entered the room he threw his school bag to the corner and slumped against the couch.

"Draco?" Hermione said confused seeing him lying down staring straight at the white plain ceiling. Draco hadn't even heard her coming in and jumped up.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing alone here?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "It's lunch time! Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly. "The Draco I know doesn't pass up food."

"Well the Draco you know isn't hungry." Draco replied dryly.

"Fine. Stay here." Hermione said as she walked out of the room. Draco needed time alone to think of the biggest mess he was in. But little did he know it was nothing compared to the mess he will find out next.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure? Her due date is suppose to be in a month!" Draco yelled angrily at Madame Pomfrey. Draco was beginning to get very worried. His first child was going to be premature and he didn't know anything about fatherhood. His palms were beginning to sweat and he felt unsure and confused.

"Yes, yes I know! But she is having a contraction! It's time." Madame Pomfrey yelled back agitated. Pansy was sitting up on the bed near them huffing and puffing holding on to the ends of the bed. Her face screwed up into so much pain. Draco couldn't believe this was more real then ever. Here was Pansy lying on a bed in the hospital wing in pain while he was edgy and nervous.

Her friends were outside in the waiting room and so was Hermione. Draco was called down during Defense Against Dark Arts class and Hermione had excused herself as well to come with him. Professor McGonall went to make calls to Draco's mother and Pansy's parents.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Pansy screamed. Draco ran to her side and held her hand trying to calm her down from any stress. Pansy was wearing her baby blue night gown which was hiked up to her knees.

"Sorry okay. I just can't believe you're having it now." Draco said worriedly. Pansy shook her head and shut her eyes as she bit her lip from screaming in pain. Draco watched Madame Pomfrey grab towels, bowls and set herself to work.

"She will deliver this child through labor. I gave her a potion to quicken the process so it doesn't take more then an hour." She said. Draco's eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't imagine watching a woman suffer so much pain to have a child. Draco shut his own eyes trying not to disgust himself. Pansy squeezed his hand tightly. Draco opened her eyes to watch her sweaty face and damp hair cling to the sides of her face. _Thank god I'm a guy. Poor Pansy... OUCH!_

"Ow!" Draco winced Pansy had just clawed her nails into his hand and he could see blood dripping down.

"S-s-sorry." Pansy stuttered in between takes of breath.

"It's okay. Just breath okay. Breath." Draco said calmly as he brushed her blonde hair back from her face with his spare hand. Madame Pomfrey spread Pansy's leg and placed some towels on the foot of the bed.

"All right young lady, I want you to push as hard as you can." Madame Pomfrey ordered. Pansy nodded her head vigorously as she continued to pant.

"Now push!" Madame Pomfrey commanded. Pansy struggled to push and Draco supported her back to help her push. Pansy stopped pushing to take in short breaths and then repeated the process. Pansy bit her lips a few times and huffed then went on to pushing once again. This was the slowest process Draco had ever seen.

"Come on Pansy, you can do it." Draco uttered. Tears fell down her eyes as Pansy struggled to push. Draco now lost all feel on his hand as she tightened her grip.

"I can't. I can't." Pansy yelled.

"Yes, you can. Come on." Draco said encouragingly.

"Push dear, the baby is almost out. Push." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"You hear that, the baby is almost out. Come on!" Draco said.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I can't. Oh god! Someone kill me now!" Pansy screamed. Draco brushed her hair back and rubbed her back encouragingly.

"Come on Pansy. You're almost there." Draco said. Pansy took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Pain swelled up her face causing her to turn redder then Ron's hair.

"That's it dear. Just a little bit more. Don't stop now." Madame Pomfrey said calmly. Pansy put her head back and closed her eyes, tears streaming down each cheek. Draco felt so horrible that she was going through so much pain and he couldn't do anything to help her ease.

"Pansy, you can do it." Draco coed. Pansy shook her head in protest as her hair dangled across her face once more.

"I can't!!! Aaah!" Pansy screamed. Draco grimaced and held on to her back tighter trying his best to support her weight.

"One more good push dear. One more." Madame Pomfrey said. Pansy took in a deep breath and bit her lip as she pushed once more in agonizing pain. She pushed for a long period of time holding her breath which made her face almost blue. Draco glanced at Madame Pomfrey who seemed to be frantic and busy. Pansy then fell back across the bed breathing really hard. Draco heard a whimpering then a tiny scream that's when Draco's stomach lurched. Madame Pomfrey held a small baby wrapped in white towels.

"It's a baby girl." Madame Pomfrey said smiling at them. Draco had lost all thought, all feeling. Here was his baby, their baby. Madame Pomfrey walked over to his side as she showed them the small baby. She was red and her eyes were shut tightly. An overwelming feeling crept up inside him making all the nervous and concern leave him automatically.

"Do you think you are up to holding her?" Madame Pomfrey asked Pansy. Pansy nodded and held her arms out to hold the baby. Madame Pomfrey calmly placed the baby in her hands and Pansy began to cry in tears.

"She's so beautiful." Pansy said shakingly.

"Yeah, she sure is." Draco nodded in agreement. The baby had a cute button nose and the tiniest hands he had ever seen. "Can I hold her?" Draco asked. Pansy passed the baby over to him gently and Draco couldn't believe how light and delicate she was. The baby was sound a sleep in a matter of seconds. Unknowingly a tear came down, Draco was now officially a father. They sat there together watching their tiny baby sleep for a few minutes when Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Listen, I have to clean this child up and Pansy you need to sleep. As for you Draco, I think you should take a rest yourself. " Madame Pomfrey said kindly. Draco nodded and gave the baby to Madame Pomfrey and rose from his seat when Pansy's arm grabbed him.

"Draco I need to tell you something." Pansy said worriedly. Draco sat back down and stared at her with confusion. _Not now..._

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"It's about my parents." She replied. "I told them about not wanting to get married and they went crazy as I predicted. I got angry at them for treating me like a child as though I don't know what I'm talking about so I told them I don't need them."

"I understand, my mom is not too pleased herself." Draco said calmly.

"Draco can I still live with you?" She asked.

"Of course! You shouldn't even ask. Once you are well, I will help you settle in the Manor." Draco said.

"Thanks." Pansy smiled as she leaned in to give him a hug. Pansy quickly winced and laid back down on the bed.

"Take a rest. We will talk about the baby later on tonight." Draco said quickly. Pansy nodded and Draco rose to his feet gathering his school bag and his cloak and left. Once Draco came into the waiting room he found Dora, Millicent, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and even Harry. Hermione was sitting quietly next to Harry, Blaise and Ginny were cuddling in a corner and two of Pansy's friends were talking to each other.

"Draco.." Hermione said calmly, she ran up to him and gave him a warm embrace. "Congratulation."

"Ah...thanks. What are you all doing here?" Draco asked.

"To give our congrats, silly!" Ginny said her arms wrapped around Blaise's waist while his arm was over her shoulder.

"Well mate? Aren't you going to tell us if its a boy or girl?" Blaise asked with a grin on his face.

"A baby girl." Draco said smugly.

"Awww...that's so cute. I am so excited to see her." Dora said quickly. Draco was thankful that she had forgotten about the kiss he gave her, she was drunk and probably didn't remember anything she did.

"Can we go see her?" Millicent asked.

"She's sleeping right now. A woman who just went through labor wouldn't be up for a good friendly chat." Draco replied. Millicent nodded and handed Draco a gift wrapped bag. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a present from Dora and me to you and Pansy. It's a few baby things." Millicent said.

"Umm...Thanks." Draco said surprised. All this happy business was new to him, he never imagined girls would be this excited about babies. Ginny smiled and also passed him a geen gift bag. "Let me guess another gift for the baby?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, me and Blaise went through the trouble to find green and silver blankets and other accesories." Ginny said.

"Right..." Draco said shocked. He glanced over at Hermione who hadn't said a word and then at Harry who still was sitting down watching the group. Draco presumed he only came for Hermione's sake because he didn't seem much interested in them.

"I got a gift too but I left it in the common room." Hermione said biting her lip. Draco nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He probably won't be able to go through all of this without her.

"Well guys as much as this is cool I need to take a long rest." Draco said.

"Sure you do man, your ear drums must be broken. We even heard all the screaming." Blaise said. Draco smirked at him and then headed for the door, Hermione walked along side him. She kept quiet the whole time and Draco wondered what was bugging her. He knew she couldn't be too pleased about the whole thing, he won't if Hermione was having someone else's baby. But as long as she promised to be there for him, he would do the same.

As soon as the portrait hole opened and they both entered he threw himself on the couch. He was stressed out and tired. He needed to be back at the hospital later on to choose a name for the baby and also bring Pansy to the Manor. Professor Dumbledore had allowed her to leave two months before school ended because of their circumstances. However, Draco had to finish his school year.

Hermione sat on the other couch and curled up. She watched him and Draco could feel her eyes studing him. Draco couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Hermione, what's on your mind?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"Come on, I know you're not happy about the whole thing but at least let me know. It's better then this unbearable silence." Draco said.

"I'm happy..." Hermione said quickly as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Right." Draco said. He didn't want to push her or get her upset but he just needed to know.

"Fine, if you want to know. I'm not happy, I mean it's hard to be happy about something like this. The guy I'm with is having a child with another woman. I'm not asking for a fight though." Hermione confessed.

"I'm not looking for a fight either. And I get were you're coming from, believe me I do. But like I said before Hermione, I will be with you. No matter what." Draco said calmly. Hermione nodded and stared at the fire. He could see she was doubting him and Draco needed to do something that will never make her doubt again. Somehow he will think of a way to keep her. That's when it hit him, Draco sat up on the couch and stared at Hermione. _Why hadn't I thought about it before? _A smile crept up on his face and Hermione stared at him confused. Draco knew exactly what to do to have her forever. But he need to do a lot of preparation. _God, I hope it's the right thing..._


	34. Proposal

**Authors Notez: **Yeaaaaaaaay! This is by far my favorite chapter. So I hope you guys will like it as well. It's not as perfect as you'd expect it but then again their only seventeen! You can't expect much from teenagers. Now ignore my babbling and reaaaaaaaad. Love all. Bye.**

* * *

**

Love Sick

Chapter Thirty Four

"Can I borrow your Herbology notes?" Harry asked Hermione while they sat in the library with a pile of books on the desk. Hermione looked up at him from reading from her own notes and nodded her head. Harry went back to writing down some things on his parchment allowing Hermione to finish reading. That's when Ron walked over to them carrying some books.

"Hopefully this is enough." Ron said staring down at the stack of books. Hermione gave him a faint smile, Ron had definitely tried his best to study more and now it was funny to see him so interested. Harry glanced up at him and laughed.

"I think that's more then enough." Harry said jokingly.

"Good, cause I am not going to come here after tonight. I think I smell like books now." Ron said smelling his school dress shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went back to reading.

"Ron just study please. I want to be out of here soon." Harry said with a hint of annoyance. Ron picked up the first book near him and began to take notes. Hermione looked down at her potions notes and began to read. _To make certain potions effective a small amount of Dragon skin is required... _Hermione bit her lip because she came across a word that reminded her of Draco. Draco left during the weekend to settle Pansy and the baby in the Manor. He hadn't returned Monday and Hermione was beginning to worry about him.

She felt foolish to cling on a man who had so many responsibilities. Hermione shook her head for even thinking about that and tried to focus on her work. Harry and Ron noticed her edginess and stared at her.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, never been better." Hermione lied. Truth was she was worried, afraid and above all torn. She had tried to remain calm but the intensity was getting the best of her.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Harry said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah we should. I can't stand being locked up in a library another second." Ron said happily and began to pick up his books and school bag. Hermione quietly got up as well and began to pack up. Harry done the same and returned a few books back in their rightful shelves. They all quietly left the library and headed for the Gryfindor tower. Harry rubbed her back encouragingly and she gave a small smile before looking back down. She didn't want anyone asking her questions about her relationship for one night. She didn't have any answers and was just as confused as anyone else was about her.

Once they entered they found Ginny talking to Pavarti about some magazine that lied about hair products. Hermione sat next to them while Harry and Ron ran up stairs to put their things away.

"It's really stupid, they shouldn't be testing their products on animals." Ginny said. Hermione would probably have been interested if she hadn't had other things on her mind.

"I know what you mean. It's too horrible." Pavarti said. Ginny glanced at Hermione and gave her a pat on the knee.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

"I need to talk to you anyways. Pavarti can you excuse us?" Ginny said. Pavarti nodded and smiled.

"It's all good. I need to take a shower anyways." Pavarti said jokingly.

"Now, I know something is totally bugging you. And I think I might know." Ginny said staring at her once Pavarti left them alone. Hermione didn't look up at her she focused her attention on the carpet.

"Nothings bugging me." Hermione lied.

"Yeah and I'm an angel. Listen sweetie I know it's hard to be in love with a man who has a child with another girl." Ginny said calmly.

"You don't know how hard it is! You're not going through it!" Hermione yelled. She didn't mean to explode on her friend like that but it was getting harder and harder to not think about it.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did!" Hermione said rubbing her temples. "It's not your fault." Hermione said after a moment of silence. Ginny placed her arms around her.

"He loves you, you know. He really does." Ginny said.

"Did he tell you or something." Hermione asked. Hermione knew he had never mentioned those three words to her ever since the night he slept with her. And now more then ever she yearned to hear those words and to hold him close.

"I know because I can see it in his eyes and besides he beats up any Slytherins who try to say anything about you." Ginny said. "Last week Millicent was arguing with Blaise that you should butt out of Draco's relationship with Pansy. Blaise told her that their was no relationship between Pansy and Draco. Millicent obviously thinks you're like some third wheel. But that doesn't matter Hermione, Draco loves you. I know it. Blaise knows it even Harry knows it. You just have to believe it as well."

"I want to, I really do." Hermione said after listening to her friend. _Millicent thinks I'm a third wheel? Does Pansy think that too? I knew getting back with him wasn't a good idea._

"You should." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and got up to fix her skirt. She stared at the fire and the few student's in different parts of the common room talking amongst themselves. That's when Harry and Ron came back down wearing their muggle clothes.

"Now I can relax!" Ron said plopping on a couch. "Hey sis, where's Lavender?" He asked once he sat down.

"She's out. I don't know where." Ginny said leaning back picking up Witch Magazine.

"Okay." Ron said.

"I'm heading back to my tower." Hermione announced and picked up her bag. Harry followed her along half way across the room.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Like I said everything is fine." Hermione lied. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her disappointedly. "What?" She asked.

"Don't lie." Harry said.

"I'm not lying...Harry everything is fine." She said quietly.

"If you say so." Harry said giving her room to leave.

"Okay maybe not." Hermione said as a second thought.

"Let's get out of here and we can talk." He said leading her out of the common room. They walked along the empty corridors until they reached the entrance of the school.

"How do you know when someone is in love with you?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her confused for a second.

"What? Are you telling me you think Malfoy doesn't love you?" Harry asked.

"No..yes..I don't know." Hermione said.

"Well he does. Or else I wouldn't be nice to him." Harry said.

"You don't even talk to him."

"Well it's better then arguing with him. He backed off and I backed off. Simple. And we both did it for you."

"Gee thanks." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well anyways why you doubting him all of the sudden?"

"I'm not or at least I try not to."

"Why? Because he has a kid?"

"No because he never said he loved me ever since we got back together."

"Maybe it's hard for him. I mean come on this guy use to be cruel and a follower of his dad who did I not forget to mention was a Death Eater?"

"I know! I just...I just need to hear it." Hermione said.

"Well to be honest if I was him and I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't waste my time on you."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean." Harry said.

"Fine."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I really do." Hermione said.

"Did you ever say that to him?"

"Umm...I don't know." Hermione stuttered. _Didn't I?_

"Maybe that's the reason why. Hermione honestly! You want him to say it, you got to say it as well." Harry said calmly. Hermione bit her lip, no wonder. Why hadn't she figured that out before. But he should know she was in love with him.

"But I am, he suppose to know that." Hermione said.

"Well...you should too." Harry said.

"Oh god, you're right." Hermione said biting her lip. Hermione suddenly felt nervous and sweaty. She needed to take a long hot bath to take her mind off of this. "I need to go." Hermione said. Harry nodded and Hermione left him standing there alone. Hermione ran to her common room and threw her bag on the floor. Then she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off and ran the hot bath and took out some bath oils from the sink counter. Once she was ready she went inside and all the steam took away the stress and edgy feeling she had.

Hermione felt relaxed in a matter of seconds and she had sudden thoughts of Draco making love to her. Her cheeks began to burn at the thought and she felt her self get aroused. _No wonder he hadn't made love to me. He probably thinks I'm afraid or not in love. _Hermione closed her eyes and took in the scent of vanilla. She wanted him, she need him and most of all she never wanted him to leave her. _But what if he gets married to Pansy?_ _Well I shouldn't be disappointed, it's something that just has to be done. I should know better then to keep him forever._

Hermione came out of the bath tub feeling revived and fresh. She stared at her reflection for a second noticing her reddened cheeks. Hermione rubbed them and only made it worse. Hermione took a deep sigh and picked up her towel, slowly drying herself. Then she brushed her hair back and walked into her room. Hermione noticed a large box on her bed and was curious to who had brought it. The box was black and had a note on top of it. Hermione picked the note up and read it's contents.

Meet me at the Astronomy tower.

Hermione guessed it was Draco because of the neat handwriting and then slowly opened the box. Hermione gasped, there was a long white gown neatly folded. Another note was on top of the gown and Hermione was completely awed.

Wear this when you meet me.

Hermione placed the note on the side of her bed and picked up the gown and stared at it. It was silk and it was beautiful, Hermione began to blush. This could only be Draco, Hermione slipped out of her towel and slipped on the white gown. It flowed nicely down to her ankles and had a nice V neck line which showed a bit of cleavage. _He probably picked it out himself. _Hermione sighed and felt that the gown was amazing. It was strapless and it almost felt like she had nothing on because it was so light.

Hermione slipped on her flip flops and walked out of her room. When she reached down stairs she glanced at the clock which struck nine. Hermione hoped she wasn't making him wait too long. She dashed out of the common room and down the stairs and into the corridors. She finally reached the Astronomy tower and began to walk up the spiral stair case slowly.

Once Hermione reached the top of the tower she found Draco staring up at the sky wearing casual green robes. Hermione smiled and walked over to him placing her arms around his waist. This gesture made him jump as he turned around.

"Do you always have to scare me half to death?" Draco said jokingly.

"Sorry, force of habit." Hermione said smiling at him. Draco took a step and stared at her smirking.

"Beautiful as always." Draco said smugly.

"Why thank you." Hermione said. "You have good taste in dresses if I might say so myself."

"Of course I do." Draco answered.

"Conceited!" Hermione laughed then looked down at the gown. "This gown reminds me of a childhood story my mom use to read to me." Hermione said calmly.

"Really? What was it called?" Draco asked interested.

"Cinderella." Hermione said. Draco stared at her and Hermione guessed he was confused, after all he doesn't read muggle stories. Hermione giggled remembering when he played a muggle song to her and decided she'll tell him the story of Cinderella. After she summarized the story, Draco nodded and stared at the stars.

"Well, I'm glad I'm back here to see you before I head back to check up on Pansy and Faith. " Draco said calmly.

"Faith?" She asked confused.

"That's what me and Pansy decided to call our baby girl." Draco said as Hermione nodded to cover her disappointment for hearing the word 'our'.

"That's a beautiful name..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know it was Pansy's idea mainly. You won't believe who suggested the name to her."

"Who?"

"Hansen Johnsen. Remember him? The guy who was her healer. Turns out she and him had a little fling." Draco said smirking. Hermione nodded, well atleast Pansy had some fun while she was cooped up in a hospital. But then Hermione remembered something.

"What took you so long to come back?" Hermione asked.

"Well I had to settle some things." Draco said calmly putting his hands in his pocket. Hermione unknowingly frowned and Draco noticed this.

"Don't you approve of what I want to do?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think it's nice of you to let Pansy stay in the Manor with you."

"And what about my plans for you?" He asked mockingly. "Do they sound very nice too?" Draco asked. What kind of game was he playing at?

"I know that maybe you and I will try and be together after graduation and I ---"

"Hermione darling?" He suggested as his mouth inched closer. "Do shut up." That was just beyond rude, Hermione thought.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, shut up. Cinderella..." He was so close, the warmth and tenderness in his words were filtering past her parted lips to touch her frozen heart. "...is not suppose to sound like a business woman." Proximity was pure torture. Helpless to prevent it, she leaned towards him. He was practically kissing her.

"I'm planning to get married." He murmured. Hermione's eyes, which had drifted half closed, flew open in shock. "What do you think of that?" His hands were up to no good, sliding up her spine and pulling her hard against him, thoroughly intimate, thoroughly outrageous.

"That sounds very nice too." She offered weakly. She felt like a fool to think Draco would not give into his mothers demands and that eventually she'd be out of the picture.

"I don't have a glass slipper, Hermione. But then again I'm no prince as you've already discovered. Will you settle for a ring?" He was dangerous, lethal. Hermione's mind became numb.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. He sighed and stepped back a pace dropping his arms from her.

"I knew you'd make me grovel." Draco said and dropped down on one knee. "Hermione, darling Hermione, I'm probably doing this all wrong but it's the first time I've proposed. Will you marry me, bear my children and live with me for better, for worse, for the rest of our lives?"

"No!" She cried. her heart swelling in her chest, tears blurring her vision. "I can't!" He leapt to his feet, horrified.

"Why not?!" He was a fool. How could he not know that he'd missed out the most important words? "Because you're not really inlove with me." Hermione whispered.

"I love you!" He bellowed like a wild animal in pain. "You know I love you! Why do you suppose I never backed out of our relationship? Why do you think I dissed my own mother for you? Stop playing games with me---I can't stand it!" His voice softened to a plea she was helpless to resist. "Tell me you'll marry me, Hermione. Please!" Hermione stared into his eyes, he wasn't perfect but he was close enough.

"I'll marry you." She said tears running down her face. Footsteps could be heard, Blaise and Ginny stood at the staircase smiling.

"Thank heaven for that!" Ginny said grinning.

"Shut up and go away! Ginny." Draco roared. "I'm not finished yet." Without so much as another word, she obeyed. Blaise and Ginny left quickly and Hermione guessed this was their favorite spot to hang out. Draco dipped his head towards Hermione, drawing her close enough that, even in the dimness, she could outline the sheen of tears in his eyes.

"Tell me again." He begged. "I need to hear you say it again."

"I love you..." Hermione said. "...and of course I'll marry you."

"Thank you." Draco whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "Thank you, Hermione for teaching me what love is all about, for loving me when I couldn't love myself." It was impossible, of course, but it seemed to Hermione, as his mouth settled at last on her mouth, she could feel the sure and certain beat of his heart next to her heart. Draco disconnected this kiss and took her hand.

"Where we going?" Hermione asked as they left the Astronomy tower.

"A surprise." Draco said. He dragged her to their head house and opened the portrait hole. As soon as they entered he placed his hands over her eyes. Hermione giggled out of excitement. What was he going to show her? He walked her up the steps and down the hall to his room.

"No peaking." Draco said as she held on to his hands.

"Come on! What is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Wait." Draco said. Hermione heard the door click open and Draco released her allowing her to take a view. Her jaws were almost on the floor. There was a trace of rose petals from the door to the foot of the bed. And then their was a pile of rose petals on the bed. There were also rose petals around the sides of the bed and each rose petal had white scented candles on top of it.

"Wow.." Hermione choked and then spun around to a very pleased Draco. "If I knew you were this romantic I would have married you sooner!" Hermione said jokingly.

"Oh trust me there's more..." Draco said taking her hand and walking her over to the foot of the bed. He then took a bottle of champagne and two glasses from his night table. "Care for a glass?" Draco asked raising the bottle. Hermione nodded and Draco poured some for her and himself.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the glass and slowly drinking the sweet taste of cherries. Draco smirked at her and took a sip himself then set the glass down as well as hers. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione felt the taste of his mint mixed with champagne take a hold of her. Although the room was dim and the only source of light was the flickering candles, Hermione could trace every part of his body.

Hermione gently tugged on his tie, loosening it and began to unbutton his shirt. Draco didn't seem to mind at how eager she was. Once she took out the last button she slipped his tie off and then his dress shirt. Hermione deepened the kiss and she traced his bare skin. He felt good, he tasted good and he was all hers. Draco held her tighter as he trailed kisses down her neck and her shoulder.

Draco picked her up easily and laid her on the bed. Hermione licked her lips watching Draco's eyes glisten with lust. Hermione enjoyed the feel of him as he towered her placing kisses on her collarbone. Hermione closed her eyes as he began to tug on the sides of the gown. Every inch of skin shown Draco washed it away with kisses. When the gown reached below her bust line, Draco began to suckle on her nipples. Hermione released a small moan as his hands began to rub against her thighs.

Hermione sat up slightly as his lips reached hers once again. She gently pushed him on his back making her tower him and she began to kiss his neck while she frantically unbuckled his belt. Hermione could feel his harden member against her thigh and Hermione looked up at him. Draco brushed her brown curls away from her face. Hermione dipped her head and kissed him. As he did the same Draco unzipped the back of her gown allowing it fall down to her waist.

Before Hermione had the chance to do anything, Draco rolled her over returning to his original position. He took off his pants and threw it over to the side of his bed. He came back on top of Hermione and tucked her gown completely off, leaving her in her underwear. Hermione felt his hands outline her body as he continued to kiss her, his hand rest on her inner thigh. He slipped her panties off and traced kisses down the path of her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes as he went lower and before Hermione knew she felt his tongue against her wetness.

Her back arched in shock from the sensations reaching her body. Draco took her legs and rest it on his shoulders as he began to message her down with his tongue. Hermione gave out a loud moan as her fingers tangled with his blonde hair. Every lick caused electric pluses to go up and down her spine. After a few more moans, Hermione exploded and Draco towered her once more resting her legs on either side of his waist. She pulled him back to her lips, so this was how she tasted? It was strange and tasteless but she didn't care. Hermione traced her tongue along the insides of his mouth as Draco slipped out of his boxers.

This time as she felt his erection rub against her inner thigh, she didn't care if he didn't use protection. She was his from now on and until death due them apart. With that in thought Draco placed himself inside her and Hermione felt her skin once again stretch. She wasn't use to this, so the pain of her first time returned once more. As though he sensed this he stopped kissing her to look at her.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Draco...shut up." Hermione said jokingly bringing her lips on his once more. His hands entwined with hers as he began to rock with her. Hermione gave out a moan and Draco began to kiss her neck. Hermione began to feel sensations every time he thrusted her. Hermione released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco planted his hands on her thighs, hiking them up against his hips. Hermione gave out another moan as the thrusts became rougher. Hermione felt weak against him, she couldn't help but dig her nails on his back. She was about to explode again. She gave out one more moan as the electric sensations reached her body causing a shattering shake. Draco came right after her in seconds and fell to her side.

They stayed in that position both exhausted and still shaky. Hermione felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulder and she leaned in. He then pulled the covers over them as she just laid there, for the first time lost at words.

"Hermione?" Draco asked after half an hour of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Good, just checking you never died on me." Draco said jokingly.

"Okay." Hermione said too tired to joke with him.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked worriedly. He tilted his head to watch her.

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"Hermione --"

"For the first time Draco, I actually mean it. Nothing." Hermione said assuringly placing her index finger on his lips.

"Good..." Draco said smirking. He leaned in to give her a last kiss before he laid his head back down on his pillows. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Already getting use to the idea?" Hermione said watching the ceiling.

"Of course, my wife." Draco said smugly. Hermione sighed and leaned against him.

"Okay, hubby." Hermione replied, she heard Draco chuckle but she was slowly drifting away. The next thing she knew she fell asleep in the arms of her lover, her finance and soon to be husband.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Okay, okay. Don't kill me please. It was the best I can do. And I still love it. So tell me guys if you want me to end it here and have a epilogue or a few more chapters of their actual marriage and stuff. Just let me know. Oh and I love the name Faith.. hehehe..I had another name in mind but that one is best for some other uses. (Evil Smirk) Well review and let me know what you think and if there should be more. Peace. 


	35. Epilogue: Better Then Magic

**Authors Notez: **Wow, This is it guys. I decided, actually my fingers decided (from all the typing), that I will make a epilogue. I really can't write much more for a while because I need to prepare for college and all. But since I'm done this story, I will think of something and soon post another story about these two, since they're my favorite couple. Now that I'm through yapping my head off, read, read and read.**

* * *

**

**Love Sick**

Epilogue

Hermione woke up in the large chocolate french canopy in the arms of Draco, who slept right next to her. Hermione gazed at him for a while as he was still in deep sleep. Hermione got up slowly, trying her best not to disturb him as she reached the glass white bathroom next to their closet. She stared at her reflection and began to take out the bun her hair was in. It softly came down just above her shoulders, the hair cut she received three weeks ago for her wedding took out about two inches of curly hair. Eventually, she would gain it all back. Hermione slipped out of her green night gown and turned on the shower. When it reached a satisfying hot temperature, she went in and took her quick shower.

After she had felt fresh and ready, she blow dried her hair, combed through it and brushed her teeth. When she put away her tooth brush, Draco's arms came around her.

"Morning, beautiful." Draco said half sleepy. Hermione smiled at his reflection since her back was to him. His blonde hair was all over the place, which was sexy and he only wore a pair of boxers, showing his amazing body. Hermione often wondered why he never really showed it off, he usually wore clothing that covered him from head to toe.

"Morning." Hermione replied. Draco put his chin on her right shoulder and frowned.

"You took a shower without me." Draco pouted. Hermione gave a small laugh and turned around to face the real Draco, not his reflection.

"Sorry, there will be other times." Hermione said.

"But today was our last day here. I wanted to have a bit of fun." Draco said sadly.

"Stop acting like a baby, take your shower and I'll get dressed." Hermione said in a mother like tone. Draco lazily took his hands down from her waist and stepped back scratching his hair.

"You owe me." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Hermione shrugged and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked over to the end of the bed and took her packed suit case. She unzipped it and stared at the clothing inside. After rummaging through it, she choose a casual purple spanish dress that strapped around her neck. It flowed down above her knees and at the back went down below her knees. Hermione liked this dress because it made her feel like she was on top of the world. She walked over to the dressing table and wore her favorite diamond earrings and tied her hair in a pony tail letting loose strands of curls come down the ends.

As she fixed her hair she took notice of the ring on her finger. It was silver with a snake coiling around a green ruby. She found it beautiful and reminded her so much of Draco. The day he placed it on her finger she gave a giggle, he got it custom made for her. It was his idea to get a snake and the color green. Hermione gave a sigh and slipped on a pair of white heals she took out for herself and walked out to the veranda, over looking the beautiful city.

"You like it here, don't you?" Draco said walking over to her. He had on a white dress shirt and blue jeans that faded on the front near the pockets. Hermione could also smell the aftershave and she smiled at him.

"I like it here but I also want to go back." Hermione replied. Draco nodded and walked back inside to put on a tie that lay on the dressing table. Hermione walked over to him as he sat down fixing his tie.

"Only two hours till we go to the airport. What do you want to do till then?" Draco asked hinting something more obvious. Hermione grabbed his brush from the table and began to brush his hair.

"I don't know. Get souviners?" Hermione guessed. She knew exactly what he wanted but after the trouble she went through to get dressed, he would just have to wait till they got back home. Draco made her stop brushing his hair and got up to face her.

"You're kidding right? Look at all the things we have." Draco said pointing out the dress she wore.

"This is not a souviner. Anyways, I was just suggesting an idea."

"I have a better idea." Draco said leaning in to kiss her but she moved back.

"Your idea just has to wait." Hermione said as a matter of factly. Draco groaned as she picked up her black purse. Hermione felt a little bad and gave him a quick kiss. "Later, okay?"

"All right." Draco said following her out the door. They walked down the hall and took the elevator downstairs where they served breakfast. Hermione found this hotel resort absolutely gorgeous, it was nicely decorated in gold and almost made you feel like you were in a chapel. Hermione and Draco walked passed the large water fountain and into the cafeteria.

"Monsieur and Madame Malfoy, what would you like today?" A personal butler, who Draco had hired while they spent their time here, said.

"We would like your main coarse for breakfast. It's our last day here as you already know." Draco said in a business like tone. The butler nodded and took them to a two seat table outside in the large garden. The table had a large white umbrella covering them from the sun. The butler pulled out a seat for Hermione and then one for Draco and quickly walked away.

"It's really nice out here." Hermione said.

"I know but don't let anyone know that I like it here too much." Draco said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, he was still egotistic but she liked it either way.

"I'll let everyone know how much you like being in Paris and how much you want to go back." Hermione said laughing.

"Not if I can help it." Draco said seductively. Hermione blushed and looked over at the butler who was making his way over to them with two plates. Hermione stared at the food, which she could recognize finally. It was egg and bacon with some green stuff on the side Hermione did not dare to ask. Draco didn't seem to look worried or disgusted at the food, he in a way was like Ron. He stuffed himself down before she even took two bites. Hermione sighed and began to eat her breakfast quietly as well.

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione decided to walk through a park near the hotel resort and take some last pictures from a camera that Colin bought for them as a wedding gift. After an hour of spending time at the park, and making out like every five minutes, Hermione and Draco decided to head back and pack up to go to the airport. Hermione couldn't wait to see her friends later that night when they would land. She missed London, she missed her friends and most of all she missed using magic.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed when she saw the couple coming out of the arrival port. Hermione looked at her friend who was in the arms of Blaise. Ginny had a cute blue skirt and tank top while Blaise stuck to the whole black out fit. Harry was also there holding hands with Padma. Hermione was a bit disappointed to not see Ron there waiting for them. Ginny ran over to them and hugged Hermione hard. "Oh I missed you!" Ginny said happily.

"So did I." Hermione said smiling at her. Draco walked over to his friend, Blaise and began to talk among themselves quietly. Hermione didn't bother to ask because Harry was already embracing her and Padma was as well.

"Hey Herms! How was your honey moon?" Padma asked. Hermione blushed remembering everything she had done in the past three weeks.

"It was great." Hermione said.

"Girl you got a lot of telling to do." Ginny said. Hermione gave a laugh and then stared at the green loveable eyes of Harry who hadn't said anything.

"Harry! I've missed you a lot as well." Hermione said smiling.

"Same here." Harry said smiling back at her, she glanced around at everyone and then back at him.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Percy wouldn't let him out of his sight, he's working him over shift tonight." Harry said sadly.

"Percy should be easy on him, I don't know why Ron would want to work for someone like him." Hermione said thinking about Ron overloaded with Percy's crammed desk.

"Well let's go." Draco said afterwards. He already got hired help to take their luggages into a black limo he recently had bought for the Manor. Ginny and Blaise came along with them while Harry and Padma said their farewells as they headed back to their own apartment they shared. Hermione was the last to climb the limo and when she had, she accidently fell on Draco's lap. She tried to get off but Draco held her hips firmly against him and through the whole ride, she sat on his lap. Blaise and Ginny had not said anything about it and were busy conversating about god knows what.

Once they were pulled to a stop, the two couples entered the front large gates and then inside the Manor. They were quickly met by a swarm of house elfs who quickly took their belongings. Blaise and Ginny went to the living room to talk, Hermione was glad that the Weasley's didn't mind having Blaise as her boyfriend. Ron was still trying to get use to the idea but it was better then having him run around like a maniac. After the commotion died down, Pansy came downstairs holding Faith in her arms.

"Hey, how was your honeymoon?" Pansy asked nicely. Hermione and Pansy got use to talking to each other civilly. Pansy seemed to not care or mind that Hermione was married to Draco. She even came to the wedding and at the dinner party, Pansy announced that she would love to have Hermione as Faith's godmother. Hermione didn't know how to take it at the time, but now was more then glad to be considered a part of Faith's life. She was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The honey moon was great." Draco said as he picked up Faith and began to play with her. Pansy took Hermione by her hand and led her up the stairs. "Where you guys going?" Draco asked.

"I need to have a girl talk with Hermione." Pansy said quickly. Draco arched his eye brow at the confused Hermione and the happy Pansy. Once they were alone in Pansy's large pink room, she looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"I need a favor." She asked. Hermione arched her eye brow in wonder.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sort of engaged with Hansen." Pansy said. Hermione smiled at the excited Pansy.

"You either are, or not."

"I am, more then ever." Pansy said happily. Hermione had met Hansen a few times and from what she saw he was a nice, down to earth guy.

"So what is this favor?" Hermione asked.

"I only have two bridesmaids and I need a third. Could you do it?" Pansy asked.

"Of course, that would be an honor." Hermione said giving her a hug. Suddenly Hermione felt a tinge of pain on her stomach. "Ow." Hermione said stepping back from her. Pansy looked at her horrified.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hermione held on to her stomach and winced, she suddenly felt very sick.

"I need to use the bathroom." Hermione said holding her mouth from throwing up. Pansy nodded and lead her to her personal bathroom which was also very pink. Hermione felt fluid running up her throat and she ran to the toilet as quickly as she can and threw up. Hermione threw up once more before getting to her feet and walking clumsily to the sink.

"Damn, what did you eat?" Pansy said a bit disgusted. Hermione washed her mouth with water. She opened her purse and took out a mouth refresher and sprayed it in her mouth.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione said calmly. She dried her face with a face towel near the sink counter. "I've been like this for two days now." Hermione said worriedly. She never felt something so odd like this, it was usually a fever or a cold but this sickness was a come and go kind of thing.

"Umm.. Hermione?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're pregnant." Pansy said. Hermione's eyes flew open in shock, she couldn't possibly be pregnant.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me, I know." Pansy said. Hermione began to shake in worry, she was pregnant. How would Draco take it? "If you want to be absolutely sure, I can get the house maid to give you a pregnancy test. She knows this kind of stuff." Pansy suggested. Hermione nodded and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on an armchair. Pansy left the room and in ten minutes came back with a plum woman.

"Hello Ms. Malfoy." The house maid said kindly. Hermione was getting use to everyone calling her that but it had a nice ring to it. _Hermione Granger Malfoy._ A really nice ring to it.

"Hi." Hermione said a bit shaky and worried. The house maid took out a small vile from her front apron pocket and gave it to her.

"Drink this dear. And go to the bathroom, if you're stomach glows, that means you're pregnant." The house maid instructed. Hermione nodded and ran into the bath room, closing the door behind her.

"Please, oh please say I'm not pregnant. I don't want Draco upset." Hermione whispered. She opened the rubber cap and poured the tasteless liquid down her throat. Hermione stared at her reflection, nothing happened. Hermione began to smile with a white light began to outline around her stomach. She gave out a frustrated groan, Hermione was pregnant. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and stared at Pansy and the house maid.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said sadly.

"Why are you so unhappy! It suppose to be a good thing!" Pansy said excitedly.

"I don't think Draco would be." Hermione said. She left Pansy and the house maid and walked down the long hall until she reached the bedroom she shared with Draco. Once she entered she was surprised to find Draco sitting down on the bed playing with his two month old baby. Hermione didn't want to disturb him so she said nothing as she walked to their walk in closet and took off her heals.

"Why you so sad?" Draco asked right behind her holding Faith in his arms. Hermione gave him a smile and it didn't convince him. "What did Pansy say to you to get so upset?"

"She didn't say anything, what she told me was a good thing."

"Then why the long face?"

"I'm not sad." Hermione said as she walked over to their dresser and put her purse there. Draco sat back down on the bed and played with Faith again. Hermione sat next to him and stared down at the baby.

"She's so cute." Hermione said taking her small little hand.

"Really cute." Draco said then chinned Hermione to stare into her eyes. "There is something bugging you. What is it?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Hermione said biting her lip which she shouldn't have because that gave Draco the hint there was definitely something wrong.

"Hermione! Tell me!" Draco said a bit irritated.

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever that got you worked up."

"Draco, what would you say if we umm..had a family of our own?" Hermione asked biting her lip again. Draco arched his eye brow.

"Isn't that why we married?" Draco asked.

"But do you think it's too soon to have our own kids?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not...Why? You want kids?" Draco replied. He laid Faith on the bed as she just stared at them unknowingly.

"I would love to have kids. But are you sure you're ready for any? I mean right now you have Faith." Hermione said. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips then stared at her.

"I'm ready when you are." Draco said brushing his lips against her.

"If you two are going to get all cozy, give me Faith. I don't want her exposed to this sexual activity." Pansy said peeping her head through the door. Hermione laughed as she picked Faith up and held her out for Pansy. Pansy gently took Faith and started to talk to her. "They're teaching you how to kiss? Don't worry, I saved you before it got worse."

"Sorry, we won't do it again." Draco said jokingly.

"Sure you won't." Pansy said sarcastically. "By the way Narcissa owled, the letter is downstairs for you."

"Okay." Draco said. Hermione remembered when Narcissa threw a fit, after she found out Draco was marrying Hermione and not Pansy. After Draco calmed her somewhat down, she asked for a plane ticket to Italy to stay with Blaise's family. Hermione thought she might need the relaxation, after all for a mother that was a lot to take in. Specially when she doesn't like her daughter-in-law. Hermione gave a sigh and turned back to Draco once Pansy left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Draco said towering Hermione. "Oh yeah, you want to have kids." Draco said smirking down at her.

"Draco, no time for games. I have some news for you. Good or bad is up to you to decide." Hermione said sternly. Draco groaned and sat back down on the bed and stared at her.

"Well?" Draco said curiously.

"Umm...I'm pregnant." Hermione said worriedly at him.

"That's bloody good!" Draco said smirking at her and towering her once more. "Why you acting like you killed someone?" Draco asked as Hermione leaned back on the bed.

"Scared that you weren't ready for that." Hermione said.

"When it comes to you, I'm ready for anything." Draco said as he began to kiss her softly. Hermione smiled and felt like she was on top of the world. All her life, she never felt more complete then she felt at the moment. Draco and Hermione were truly love sick. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to be held by the one you love and at the same time create a miracle. Some things were better then magic, that's what Hermione realized as Draco began to make love to her.

* * *

**Authors Notez:** Oh, I can't believe it's coming to an end, I really enjoyed writing for you guys. Tears are swelling up in my eyes, it's finally coming to a stop. I loved writing this story and hopefully you liked reading it. I'm sooooooo sorry for those who wanted a few more chapters but I thought it was rather pointless. I mean its a somewhat happy ending, right? Anyways review and I encourage you guys to write, one day I might read a book or novel you wrote in stores! 

Take care, and much love. Good bye... s


End file.
